Vermilion
by HazelMidnight
Summary: I'm absolutely not attractive. Not smart. Not sane. Not anything good, to be exact. So, it is quite understandable if I don't reek of an all-perfect barbie doll aura to blokes. Plain people have plain lives. So, then why is there so much drama in my life? And how come a certain blonde and blue-eyed twat always roots back to it! HP fan fiction. Rose W. / Scorpius M.
1. Chapter 1: A useless red-head

**Disclaimer****: **This story's characters and certain concepts are all owned by J.K. Rowling. There is no money being profited by this story. It is only a fan fiction based on the novel: Harry Potter. No copyright infringement.

**Author's note: **

_Le _reasons: I had been fangirling for about a month now after reading so many Rose/Scorpius fan fictions. So…I decided that since I was doing nothing with my life (summer vacation existential crisis) I'd get myself busy. It took me three entire days to write this chapter, which is actually not a lot.

Updates: If I tell you that I'd upload weekly, that'd be too much of a lie because _even _though I'm in middle school, and things aren't so hard yet; I still have crap to do. I'm bloody human, after all. But, what I _can_ say is that I'd try to keep the 'uploading weekly pace'.

Chapters: I don't know how many chapters there'd be yet, probably between the range of 20-30 but I _am_ quite the procrastinating sort, if I may say so, so it will indeed take quite a while to write all those chapters,but don't worry; I won't abandon any of you, halfway.

For this Chapter: Okay. So this is how it is: The first two or so chapters are Prologues, after these couple of chapters, the story will take place where Rose is in fifth-year. I know there isn't much drama llama in this one but it's just a setting- things -in -place -kind of chapter. But don't worry. There would be more. Drama llama, that is.

Reviews: Like said before: I _am_ bloody human after all…so I wouldn't mind them. Without these, I'd lose half of my inspiration to continue writing this fan fiction, even though it is, indeed, quite fun to write. But, if you happen to hold criticism, I'd welcome it with open arms since I feed off of criticism because I don't have an editor sort of person, so I really need that feedback.

Readers: I'm not the cheesy sort of person, but I really want to say thank you to anybody who's reading this fan fic. A writer grows in love with what they write and I really do love this fan fiction…so give a high five to Mum if you_ are _reading this fan fic because, you, my friend, were born awesome. No seriously. It's in your genes.

Well I guess that's pretty much it…or is it? There'd be a mini author's note in the end of this chapter, so if you want to hear more from me, you can go there once you're done with reading the chapter (spoilers…they're deadly). Sorry if I put you to sleep because of my gigantic author's note. So, now then, I'll be leaving.

* * *

_Thursday, August 30th, 2017. 15 minutes till I strangle a certain someone, currently sitting at this beloved bed of mine at my bedroom._

In this well cherished life a being is given, it is perfectly understandable when a certain being decides to live life till his fullest before closing his eyes permanently and then finally collapsing upon the thought, "Ah yes. That was indeed very satisfying". It also arrives to be perfectly sane if a being does _indeed_ commit a couple of sinful and wrong actions here and there, without being gazed upon as the next Hitler or Stalin. Yes, Yes. All of that is brilliantly comprehensive, _even_ little annoying brother of mine would be able to understand the direction of these lines. Well, mostly anyway…or more than thirty percent _at least_.

Even though, Hugo is definitely not the brightest as they come, there has to be _some_ sense inside of him.

At least I hope so.

What I'm trying to say is, that if the point could be somewhat understood by even 9 year old Hugo, then, I'm, clearly, not some retarded woman outside on the streets babbling about _life_ and what not.

_Lend some knuts to the poor…Since in _life_ you only get one chance to help the mad!_

That kind of deal…which I most definitely am not. The mad part, that is.

Since, I pride myself in a _different_ kind of madness, ahem.

But the fact of the matter is, even people who have been considered one of the darkest wizards or muggles of all time, such as Voldemort himself and Hitler in fact, were yes indeed the 'you-should-just-clearly-rot-in-hell-for-you-are-_that_-evil' kind of people but they _did_ hold somewhat logic in what they demanded to achieve.

I mean as pure blackness this logic sure resulted to, it still managed to convince hundreds of people at that.

But, Fred Weasley is just another case of nuttiness, isn't he?

Hold the applause; no seriously, I quite appreciate the wild clapping.

Welcome to another episode of Rose clarifying the crystal logic of Fred Weasley:

_Er…why did I ever so wickedly place a booger-flavored Bertie Botts bean inside your glass of pumpkin juice when you were writing something on a diary, during breakfast?... which resulted to a choking you in need of a healing spell or even Heimlich maneuver at that. And why do you ask that I didn't use all of these _brilliant_ yet quiet simple methods to save you who were literally on the verge of dying? _

_I felt like it, that's why._

_Muahahahaha. And why did I just release a maniac evil laugh right there, oh because I wanted to do that too. _

_Got a problem with that? _

Okay, maybe he wasn't acting like a wannabe gangster or a villain at that, but he still is a big fat twat.

Even though I most enjoyably tended to ignore his twatish ways, there is only so much a woman can endure in the end.

So here I am, sitting with my legs crossed with this blistering quill in need of a Reparo charm, in my hand, while nearly shooting out glistening turtle green avada kedavra's just from my bloody eyes or perhaps even reeking of steam from my head at that but no…Rose Weasley _does_ have a bit more of a patience level than that…

Or a somewhat level of patience…

Merlin, who am I kidding?!

I have little to no levels of patience.

I could bloody break into a mental stage, where I'd flipping explode the universe if I meet another Fred Weasley.

_That_ impatient.

Hell, I'm _so _impatient that, I myself wouldn't find it surprising if there were flyers nailed to every tree in the bloody world which read:

_Warning: If you happen to encounter a teen aged female, with bright red hair and light blue eyes, who claims to be Rose Weasley; keep children away due to dangerous situations which include: strangling, pulling hair out, and of course her madness which can influence them, most likely, due to their poor weaker immune systems. Adults are also warned._

Bloody Brilliant, I must say.

The person who officially makes the flyer, that is.

In fact, he'd even get an award for his/her honesty because I don't see anyone _deliberately _telling me how insane I am. They're probably just afraid of my madness, to even say it to me. Probably….that's most likely it.

Merlin. I _know_ how insane I am, that's the only thing that is not you're-not-special-at-_all_ about me.

And the only thing that can change my opinion on how insane I am is:

A. Meeting another Weasley.

B. Meeting another Weasley.

C. Meeting another Weasley.

D. All of the above.

Choice is yours to take.

It _is_ quite tricky, isn't it?

But in the end, I'd go with Option D too if _I_ were you. Seems like the _smartest_ one out of all of them, right?

Makes the most sense, anyway.

Reminder #1 : There are exactly 3 minutes and 42 seconds and counting until the operation is permitted a start. Operation name: Strangle Fred Weasley so that he knows what something bloody blocking your airways feels like…sound familiar Fred? Muahahahaha. Well, that's how fate is...poor Fred. Who is this Rose you so naively consider your cousin, I am your sworn enemy, the black ghost?! Do not trust anyone in this world, but yourself Fred, you naïve little boy. You did indeed live quite a beautiful life…14 years of them too but it has all come this way and it shall be this way.

Reminder # 2: Find shorter Operation names.

Reminder # 3: Find a better title instead of the 'Black Ghost'. Sounds too dark for my taste, doesn't it? Oh well, we'll find better names. For now, preparation for strangling Fred shall commence!

Reminder # 4: Stop writing out such huge reminders, there _just_ reminders not Charms essays, you _insane_ woman! Ugh. I have a gut feeling that I won't be so good in Charms now. Bloody hell.

* * *

_Thursday, August 30th, 2017, later downstairs on the dinner table, pulling away the urge to be vegetarian._

Time literally flew out the window today, well not _literally_ but you know what I mean. Here I am, at the second last seat on the rectangular dinner table at the left hand side, half-sneering, half- twitching away while watching all the sickening amounts of meat Mum has most mockingly cooked today_._

_Even_ after I told her thrice, _thrice_…that the moment I die would still be a more enjoyable moment than stuffing something like _steak_ down my throat.

Mum finally settled down at her consecutively across seat to Dad's, 'head of the house' chair after serving the table with plates and other cutlery items.

I shot my head directly at Mum's direction, with crossed arms and narrowed eyes at her.

After a short while, Mum finally looked up and embraced my gaze with a fake assuring smile and a lifting of the head. She understood it, all too well and yet she _wanted_ me to eat the very food Satan probably lived off from.

My eyes, then, shifted towards Fred, who sat right across me, piercing the steak with his fork and then slicing it off with his knife before running it down his throat and creepily nodding his head with a wide grin over his face.

Ugh.

_Of course_, Fred liked it. He was the Satan's number one disciple, remember? How could I be so _stupid_ and forget so?

And any second now my Operation will begin.

Strangling Fred.

Yeah, _that _operation.

But obviously I'm not, since there's so many people around me…far too many witnesses and-

"-ose. Rose. Rose. ROSE!" My head flung up while I searched for the voice.

Oh.

It was mum. I glanced at her, expecting an explanation as to why Mum had just shouted out my name…well, I _knew_ I was sort of out of it but more like, what did she want now?

"Yes. Mum?" I answered, with lingering doubt in my voice.

Was I in trouble for _God_ knows what?

Trust me.

Mum is bloody _bipolar_ sometimes, one second she smiles and the other you're being yelled at for something utterly useless. At least _I_ think it's utterly useless...I don't understand 'mother logic'.

I swear…the mood swings are just bloody_ brilliant_.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, breathing deeply before I could remember that I had to respond to her.

Oh well, I'm _sitting_ here, _eating_, _breathing_, _holding_ this set of fork and knife in both hands, _staring_ at you… Merlin, I'd _love_ it if you were a_ little_ more specific than that, Mum.

"What do you mean…err eating dinner…?", I arched an eyebrow at her, not noticing that the entire family was feeding off of this as some sort of mother-daughter entertainment as they gawked at us back and forth. Mum ran through her bushy hair as she looked down at my plate. My glance shifted accordingly, oh Merlin.

This woman could _not_ have begun a _flipping_ mother-daughter entertainment episode because I hadn't eaten any of the steak yet.

How the hell can someone dare suggest me…_me _of all the people in the damn world, to eat _meat_? Even considering the thought, runs _chills_ through my spine…imagine if I were to _actually_ swallow that thing; Forget blowing up the universe, I'd do something much worse. And while you _all_ are thinking:

What?

What could _possibly_ be worse than blowing up the entire universe?

Well. That is indeed quite the question. What could _possibly_ be _worse_ than blowing up the entire universe?

IT WOULD BE MY _ATTEMPTS_ IN BLOODY _PUKING _OUT THE DAMN PIECE OF STEAK AND _THEN_ BLOWING UP THE UNIVERSE.

_That_, my friend, is worse than blowing up the entire universe alone.

_That_ is what I call, utter tragedy.

In all seriousness, it was like asking the prisoner if he had already requested his execution to be held earlier yet.

Sometimes, I felt like I was the only sane Weasley around here. Well, even _I_ know _that's_ not true since I write out _death_ threats to cousins in my diary and what not but _at least_ I'm getting a learning experience out of it!...

Oh bloody hell.

I can't be optimistic, without sounding retarded.

I returned back to the topic, shaking my head.

"Mum!" I complained before she could sigh and assure me that there would be no way I could possibly attend Hogwarts, if I was unable to take care of my diet and just general health.

Ugh. Why do all mothers have to act like…mothers?!

Merlin.

They're so bloody annoying.

That was utter crap, alright? I was so able to take care of myself…most of the times anyway.

I mean…I wasn't a completely responsible person and I did procrastinate a lot. Err…and I _was_ somewhat a lazy bum on a couch during the vacations, yes, yes all of that was true…but that didn't indicate anything related to how much I could take care of myself… did it?

Stupid Mum and her stupid being all smart all the time.

Hmph.

"Ha. Ha. Mum hates you. I'm her favorite kid!" Hugo claimed from far across the table.

Oh _him_, I forgot he was even _there_.

It was Hugo of all people, you can't really blame me.

It was almost always that I _tried_ to avoid him because the last time I 'hung out' with him, I ended up getting yelled at by Mum for supposedly being responsible for Hugo running towards the muggle-born bullies from our elementary school while we were at the park.

That complete _idiot_ (Dear Hugo, you don't run _towards _the people who'd, in this world with it's share of douches and _actual_ nice people, would kick your arse, but _away_ from them. Does that make sense? Perhaps, a little more slowly: a-w-a-y from them.) And even when I ran after him and attempted to get a hold on him as he punched a bloke twice his size, he _continued, _struggling against my hold while wafting his arms up and down, trying to punch the bloke once again.

I was really beginning to think that I was saner than I thought I was.

And, _that_ right there is _quite _the disturbing thought.

I mean, if _I_ need therapy for being insane, imagine the conditions (someone who was _more_ insane than I was) suffering from.

I do pity you, Hugo: quite a lot.

For being more insane, than I am.

I don't know _what_ kind of medical care, _you'd_ be given.

My being was probably vaporizing with anger and I wanted to drag Hugo to the depths of the world and then bloody _boil_ him in my lava, when I noticed that I wasn't the _only_ one annoyed.

The bloke lifted up his fist to get back at Hugo and headed it towards Hugo's face, when it stopped in mid air.

It was quite surprising, really.

His brown hair turned a shade of sky blue, shrieking, he ran away with his mates.

I still got the blame for it, though, even when your _all-perfect _little brother, Hugo, was indeed the one carrying the fault by getting in the faces of bullies _way _older than him and starting fights just because he didn't like them.

Doesn't he know the basic law of survival of the fittest? Ugh…Mum.

"You know the pure definition of the word git for me…" I began and paused, "Is someone who brags about rubbish things that not even someone in the right name of _Merlin_ would care about. Someone such as yourself", I retorted, leering intently at him.

Hugo started to complain (_naturally_) and what not to Mum while I felt inner warmth…ah nothing like snapping at Hugo's stupidity at times.

Oh Merlin.

I _am_ a terrible person, aren't I? Getting comfort after saying something mean to a _kid._

Well, I wasn't all grown-up either but _at least_ I was way more mature than Hugo could ever be.

But he did _indeed _act like a git most of the time and there had to be _someone_ out there who had to just tell him the truth already.

Truth hurts. Such as life. Get on with it, mate.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the conversation yet continued.

"Ah. She eats just fine. Don't get her worried and fed up before she even gets a chance to leave. At least she won't be _crying_ in the girl's lavatory for _hours_ on her first year because she knows how to take _care_ of herself that much ", Dad smirked at Mum and waved his hand back and forth as if to say _'Who bloody cares'_ before gulping down a glass of firewhisky.

Mum rolled her eyes and snorted at him.

Have I ever mentioned how much I simply adore Dad?

Well, now you know at least.

Because he is _bloody_ awesome: the only one in this family who really takes _my_ side.

I know right…_no one_ takes my side.

Not that I care, really.

Just saying, you know…additional details.

That's all.

Even though, Dad was the more insane and goofy on the parent's side of the story and Mum was more of the mature and sensible lady, they still did make quite the couple.

I mean, looking at them argue was like watching that Muggle television show: Tom and Jerry.

And _why_, you say, that I know about something like that? Well, I did perhaps buy some advanced books along with the required ones in the Syllabus for first years down at Diagon Ally.

What…don't look at me like that!

I can't help but find out more about Muggles and Potions… Especially, Muggle Studies since they live a completely different lifestyle than, us, wizards do.

Merlin, I'd love it if I could find a Muggle-born friend at Hogwarts and then we can practically talk all about the Muggle ways and all and be soul mates for life and what not…it'd be the best thing ever, Really.

Sorry, I was too busy fan girling all over the place, to notice how utterly disgusting Hugo was with his spitting –food- out –onto- the- plate actions.

I rest my case, as to why he was a git.

Merlin, I wish I was a muggle-born myself, and then I'd be able to practice magic without looking over my shoulder to check if someone from my _completely_ insane family had underhandedly charmed a rat's tail on my behind.

No lie.

That _actually_ happened to me once, and I nearly died of horror when noticing that tail.

I mean, imagine having normal teeth one second and then growing bloody _fangs _the next.

It'd be flipping _torturing_, that's what. I'd be scarred for life really, which I _am_ of course because of that tail incident…I kept that tail for _hours_, okay?

Without even realizing it was even there, everywhere I went, people would happen to bloody explode in laughter.

Of course, I thought they were retarded at first but then I coincidentally happened to turn around and then noticed it.

What was I talking about again…?

Ah yes, Mum and Dad.

Uncle George and Aunt Angelina also entered the 'learn to let go' conversation, while I silently left it.

"Remember how worried we were when Fred was leaving? Oh, we were terrified, right George? Though, Rose's time at Hogwarts would probably turn out a lot better than Fred's, so you guys don't have any worries compared to us" Aunt Angelina said matter-of-factly beside me while Uncle George murmured in agreement as followed.

Fred just gave me a big thumbs-up with a grin on his face from across the table.

He actually _agreed_ with them?

Wow.

They were talking about how _bad_ of a Hogwarts person he was and…he _smiles_?!

He clearly has no shame.

Like, seriously: none _at all._

What was all this talk about 'letting go', anyway, it wasn't like I was going to bloody cut ties with the family and never come back from Hogwarts or something.

Ah, actually now that I think about it…that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

_At least,_ I wouldn't have to witness the hand-me-a-Kleenex act every time the word _Hogwarts_ was mentioned in the family.

Women…why do they have to be so damn dramatic all the time? Thank Merlin; I know how to set my priorities straight.

"Oh, I was meaning to tell you, Angelina", called Mum a few seconds later, after clearing her throat "About the party…I just wanted to thank you for the tips on cooking" Mum grinned wit fully at Aunt Angelina who nodded her head.

Oh yeah…the party. I completely forgot that even existed. Oh well, since I have a ginormous family full of uncles and aunts, and even _more_ uncles and aunts…I happen to have a large set of cousins.

And as you can tell, this stingy group of cousins I happen to have (bloody githeads I tell you, the whole lot of them. Well, of course there is an exception to a few…but in the end all of them are apart from ordinary, either completely have lost their brains or just utter twats) happen to hold at least one person attending Hogwarts for their very first time every year, meaning a first time walking the hallways and seating the many classrooms over there and whatever else lies there. I don't know. Not been there entirely, yet...you know. So, I'm _clearly_ not the person to come for a Hogwarts description.

Since, we're all so used to this, the Weasley Household and the Potter household always happen to manage a gathering in any of the houses of my Aunt/Uncle's or just their very own to celebrate the 'attending Hogwarts' of one. Last year, it was in Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's house and even though I am most definitely not a fan of parties because of several reasonable factors; I must admit, it was slightly pleasing, which in Rose Weasley's book of grading a party is actually quite the surprise.

As my eyes budged across the room while I continued my ever so random thinking, I happened to catch Fred balancing his fork on his nose. How thick could he be…he could poke his eyeballs out?! No matter, he was actually doing quite well at it, perhaps instead of working at the Ministry like Uncle George wants him to; he could turn out a fairly good entertainer.

Ah…Fred. Even though I wanted to crush his head sometimes, he was…he still was a good mate.

There!

I said it.

Yeah, he _did_ blow fireworks up above people's faces and had possibly broken _every_ rule in the book at Hogwarts, but he was actually pretty nice to me compared to the treatment all of my other cousin's received.

I guess, being a twat in love with the art of pranks, he still was pretty attached to all of us…though he never exposed any affectionate behavior.

I rarely saw Fred at our house anymore, though. Since, he was beginning his third year at Hogwarts and only came back during the holidays.

Merlin, as hard as it is for me to say this, but I actually missed his twatiness when he was gone.

Of course, at that time, I was still attending the Muggle Elementary School Mum had requested me to attend since she wanted me to learn the Muggle lifestyle and what not…I did quiet enjoyably attend that school.

I remember how I'd always do my homework or read textbooks in advance, ah how enthusiastic I used to be.

Even when only a couple of months have passed ever since I left that elementary school due to Hogwarts, but still vacation _does_ indeed change you. I could slouch all day in my room and call it a productive day, the point of the matter is, but I do have my books to one side.

Aunt Angelina and Uncle George had actually set out to see us last night to help us out with the party arrangements since it did so happen to be held at our house this year.

_Lovely_ wasn't it...parties? God, I hate them so much.

And then, of course Aunt Angelina, being the brilliant cook she is, helped Mum out and what not while Dad and Uncle George ranted on how strategically advanced the Chudley Canon's were or something of the sort.

Fred, of course, just remained in the guest room the whole day except for breakfast (how could I forget that, I had no oxygen supply for nearly four minutes!)Then he somewhat skipped lunch and is ever so mischievously sitting right across me on the dinner table.

What was that boy even doing in that room with all those loud thumping and banging sounds and what not …? As utterly non shocking news. hearing loud bangs from wherever _Fred_ was, is, I still happened to be interested in what on earth he could've been doing.

Probably just testing out some firecrackers or a new experiment for his newly-founded company of pranks, which was secretly inspired by Uncle George. Sshh, Aunt Angelina would roast Uncle George alive if she found out he was giving Fred prank ideas.

Soon, after dinner was far from over and everyone was just chatting down in the living room, laughing and talking while holding their cups of tea all delightfully; I decided to head back upstairs to my bedroom.

And now here I am, ending up back at the same spot on my bed I sat to start this day off. Sigh. I wonder what Hogwarts is like in reality; I mean every time a cousin or another of mine would visit, they'd always reveal rumors and gossip till their heart's content, while I just sat there. Mum would obviously melt on the floor with the tales told by Victorie about her dates with Teddy and what not, while I just gagged in the background.

Gossip?! Ha.

No thanks. Far too girly to suit the far-_not_-too-girly me.

I mean, who needed something like dating anyway? It was just utter crap, starting a relationship and then in the end just breaking up, that is. Because, let's be honest here: Only a few people were really successful with their relationships.

So now that I think about it, dying alone with nothing but cats wasn't an entirely bad idea.

And perhaps…also the fact…that I err, maybe had a slight err crush on Teddy when I was around nine years old.

WHAT? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH FANCYING TEDDY LUPIN.

I mean, have you _seen_ the bloke? He's bloody _brilliant _and _beautiful._ And for all those of you out there, who are currently puking their hearts out…let me assure you that Teddy and I _aren't_ blood related.

I mean, we treated him like a cousin because his Dad was extremely close to the Weasleys and the Potters and what not, but it wasn't anything like forbidden love where a girl bawls her eyes out while being madly in love with her brother or something.

Does that stuff even exist?! Probably.

At least _I_ didn't view it like that.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin.

What if everyone _else_ saw it like that, though?

Oh shit.

Oh double bloody shit.

This couldn't be happening to me.

Well, it could… since I have such a bad case of karma (for whatever wrong, God only knows, I did) but…

I can't believe I never thought about it this way until just now.

How could I be so much of a failure?!

Oh right, I forgot; because I _am._

ROSE WEASLEY: WHATEVER YOU DO, YOU MUST _NEVER_ AND I REPEAT _EVER, EVER, EVER_ REVEAL YOUR SOMEWHAT FEELINGS FOR TEDDY LUPIN LEFT FROM YOUR CRUSH WHEN YOU WERE 9.

Plus, I only fancied him for the shortest of times before I realized how much older he really was and well…I _am_ quite a bad actress so I wouldn't _possibly_ be able to hold off my feelings before someone could read my utterly transparent face and reveal it to the whole damn family.

I'd rather have _died_ before that could even get a _chance_ of happening.

Hmph.

Oh well, the party's tomorrow and everyone…no literally _everyone_ from the family is coming. Since it's a party, I'd need to have _some_ sort of source for entertainment…and by source I mean a book or something.

What…? I never liked parties anyway; did I mention how much I hate them?

Probably.

Anyway, it's extremely late and I have to go to bed before Mum could go at it with me again.

Merlin.

Why is it so _bloody_ hard to sleep when all you can picture is Teddy Lupin shirtless?!

I did _not_ just say that.

Nope.

I definitely did not.

Who?

Rose Weasley?

Oh I don't know her.

Nope, not a single clue as to who she is.

I can't bloody control my brain, after ranting _on and on_ about how I used to have a crush on Teddy Lupin.

That was like saying imagine, David Bowie(Code name: Mr. Bloody Perfect who just so happens to be one of the most famous _and_ way over the top attractive, muggle singers) now try not to get that creepy smile all over your face...see? It was flipping impossible. IMPOSSIBLE, I TELL YOU!

Well…

I don't anymore.

Fancy Teddy Lupin, that is.

I think.

_Reminder # 6_: Never, ever, mention Teddy Lupin again or your face would be the same color as your hair and then the whole family would find out and then someone as twaty as Fred or Lucy would spread it all over the world and the next thing you know, your face would be on _The Daily Prophet_'s front page under the headline: _Forbidden Love? 11 year old girl in love with her 17 year old cousin. It's the sign of the apocalypse. _

_Reminder # 7:_ Find something to wear for the party, before Mum ever so annoyingly starts nagging me about it.

Conclusion to Today's Drama Llama: Fred Weasley isn't the worst thing in the world that could happen to me: Teddy Lupin is. (Not that I don't like him, don't get me wrong about that. But life would be a lot easier if I didn't know him or if we weren't 'not- blood- related-technically-not-cousins' or if I hadn't fancied him in the very beginning when I was 9 and then forcibly convince myself that I didn't. Ugh. I want to seriously pull my hair out…Too much complexity in my life that an eleven year old really shouldn't be dealing with at this age.)

* * *

_Friday, August 31th, 2017, Breakfast. Status: I hate mornings. I hate everything about them. Who in the bloody right mind even likes mornings?! EVERYTHING GOES WRONG IN MORNINGS! GAAAHHH! Ahem. Ahem. Guess we're on the right page now._

So, I wake up and head downstairs for breakfast in my pajamas and crusted face, while having one of the _worse_ hair days in the history of hair days but since I _am_ Rose Weasley, it's quite inevitable, really.

My hair is like that all. the. flipping. _time_.

It wouldn't _bloody_ care, really; if I _comb_ it, _wash_ it, _dry_ it, or even _GET IT DONE_…nope.

Nothing.

Absolutely _nada._

So I rub my eyes and yawn and complain about my life in my head as usual, when I stop halfway as I see Mum standing at the bottom of the staircase with her arms crossed.

Oh bloody hell.

Just brilliant to start off your day like that.

Especially a _morning_ like that. But since mornings are what they are, it isn't really that surprising.

_Everyone_ sees something bad coming in the mornings. It was common knowledge, really.

* * *

_ Rose Weasley's brilliant yet simple _

_ Reasons as to why mornings should be non-existent_

(Status: Complete)

_Bad hair_: Even if you tie it while sleeping, it still manages to look like a _mob_ once you look in the mirror, once awake. Unless, you have bloody perfect hair, which _clearly_; I will never have.

_Bad mood: _Waking up has got to be one of the most annoying things on the planet. Once, you're up, you have the options of taking a shower and getting dressed along with it. Or continue sleeping. You decide. I think it's obvious which one would be more preferred.

_Even worse of a mood: _Once you have come downstairs, ready and all, _everyone_ else is _also_ in a bad mood. Since we're all bloody human after all.

_Conclusion: _The next thing you realize is the fact that everyone else's bad mood is influencing _your_ bad mood and in the end with _ALL_ those bad moods, _someone_ wants to pull someone else's hair out while others try to stop him, causing bloody World War III.

* * *

So, there I am; halfway through the staircase, staring down at Mum, crossing her arms with her intense glare.

There she is.

Here I am.

You can tell what's coming, can't you?

It can't be more obvious than that.

"Err…Mum?" I inquire. I know what's coming but I need to make sure that it is indeed what I think it is. She clears her throat and sternly begins, "You have not yet picked out a dress for the party, have you?"

Yep.

_Even_ when it was part of my _flipping_ reminders?

I'm starting to think they're useless, since I forget _everything _anyway.

Bloody hell, Rose; do at least _one_ thing right.

"I…err...no. Not yet", I swallowed while she tapped one foot.

Oh I could tell. I could bloody _tell._

She was getting her '_sassy'_ on. Tapping one foot, you know…it's what girls do once they're officially pissed off at you and want to let you _know_ that they're pissed off so that you're _ready _for what's coming. Female logic…I don't get it either.

"Rose. This party is about you. You're going to Hogwarts, not me, not Fred, not Hugo… You" She stated firmly and shook her head before giving me a look and heading towards the kitchen.

Me?!

Yeah right.

It was more about Mum getting together with friends and family and then gossiping her arse off. If you need a picture painted in your head, I'd be _more_ than happy:

_Mum: Oh, Rose. Well, she's starting fifth grade this year. Isn't that lovely?_

_Nameless friend _#1_: _Ah yes. Of course. She's growing up, eh?

_Mum: _Laughs in agreement.

_Nameless friend_ #1: _If you don't mind, I'll be using the bathroom for a while. Excuse me. _

_Mum_: _Why of course! By the way, _love_ the outfit. Oh and I was meaning to tell you…Congratulations on your son getting engaged!_

_Nameless friend_ #1: Ah thank you. (_Leaves to the bathroom)._

_Mum: That is, by far, the _ugliest_ outfit I have ever seen._

_Nameless friend _#2_: _I know right!

_Mum: And did you know that her son literally _bribed_ the poor girl into marriage?_

_Nameless friend_ #2: Oh my…That's awful! Does he have no shame?

_Mum: I know…and his Mum _actually_ went on _bragging_ about it to the whole bloody world. Shameless. Truly shameless (shakes head in disapproval)._

Well, perhaps it wasn't exactly like that.

I had actually witnessed one of these episodes before, and even though Mum wasn't acting like a complete twat… they all still bloody bragged and _exaggerate_d certain things…more like lying, to be honest.

_My Rose get's all A's_.

Like _hell._

I had a C in Music _and_ Art back at my Muggle Elementary School.

I suck at Music and Art…there is no artistic/drawing/instrument-crap in me.

Where was I again…?

Ah yes.

Then, I headed back upstairs after we had breakfast and I opened up the wardrobe not interestedly and all…I was so bloody pissed off and I didn't even know why. I mean, I didn't blame Mum or anything. She had a point (somewhat) and I saw it coming but still managed to procrastinate until getting into trouble.

Alright. Parties. What do people even _wear_ at parties?

And I couldn't just procrastinate as usual and search for something to wear last minute, because Mum really, _really_ cares about parties and what not. I'd be going to hell, if I didn't.

I wish I was a bloke. I wish I was a bloke. I WISH I WAS A BLOKE. Then, looking all _pretty_ along with accessories and hair done and what not, wouldn't have even come up today. It'd be more like: _The party?! Well, of course, I'd be wearing that black thing I have and that brown thing over there. _Since clothes and looking perfect don't matter all too much for blokes.

Ah... times when being a bloke really are all a girl could dream of.

I flew out numerous shirts and pants dramatically out on the bed, while my hand rushed through the infinite amount of clothes Mum had _insisted_ on buying me.

Sometimes I feel like everything that happens in my life, manages to root back to Mum.

I know; it's weird.

Then, my hand caught a sleeveless bright red, summer dress which went all the way down to my kneecaps and held a black lacing on top. I sighed while I examined it. Well, it _was_ pretty girly…and me being girly would be all Mum could ever hope of. Dream of. Die for...I can't think anymore, I don't know what else to say. Seriously, woman, it's not like I_ wanted_ to be a tom-boy!

So, Mum would be satisfied…that's for sure.

What about me, though?

The dress just emphasized everything bad about me: my fiery own red self, from head to toe. Red head, red cheeks, red dress…RED EVERYTHING.

Oh merlin.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate being a red head, simply because it seems as if I'd catch on fire any moment?

No wonder, I wasn't a bloke attracting _bloody_ magnet.

It was all because I was a red head, and because of my obviously ginger looks, it seemed as if even my complexion was red.

I seriously think so, in fact I _know_ so. There's no other reason as to why I am…well…who I am.

But after a while of ridiculous searching, I concluded to wearing that same red dress. There was nothing better after all. Well, the red dress wouldn't look so bad on me than the other few dresses I had, that is.

So, I combed my hair and put on a white pearl necklace and my nice comfortable dress shoes and headed downstairs where a few family members had already arrived. After greeting them and all, I noticed that all the decorations had been put up, apparently, overnight when I was asleep. There were red balloons attached to every corner I looked, and there was all kinds of junk food; sweets, appetizers, and drinks served on the dinner table from the very beginning to the end.

Right in front of the entrance door, was a colorful hanging banner which read: _Welcome to Hogwarts! Albus and Rose! _

Oh right.

Al.

I wonder if he'd be able to make it. I mean, he _is_ really the only sane cousin I have, who has to put up with _in-_sane yours truly here since they've been best friends ever since childhood, attending the same Muggle Primary School _and_ Elementary School.

Ah…Al. I did quite miss him.

His family had taken a vacation somewhere off in Paris and ever since, I hadn't seen him nor talked to him. I was looking forward to his coming to the party, but Uncle Harry informed Mum and Dad that Lily and James wanted to stay a little longer and wouldn't settle on anything else.

Which according to my book of karma, that would _obviously_ happen. Let me explain:

_Rose misses Al, Al bloody dies in an earthquake or something. Rose attempts to play quidditch with cousins, bludger strikes her on the head from 4 km distance, Rose drinks flipping pumpkin juice, chokes._

Well, perhaps the earthquake one wasn't quite exact, to be honest…but you get what I mean!

So, _of course,_ they stayed.

I can't believe James, James, of all people would do that. He was the most mature out of all them, being the oldest and what not…yet he agreed with the youngest member of the family.

Well now, we can all conclude that James has the mentality of a _seven_ year old girl.

Just lovely, isn't it?

Ugh. I really, really, _really_ do miss Al.

And more than anything I want to strangle James.

I mean, Lily was understandable since she was a little kid and adventure was all _I_ thought of when I was her age, but James…13 year old boy?! Didn't quite expect that.

* * *

_Friday, August 31st, 2017, the party. I don't even care anymore. Stupid James. "Oooh I want to stay! Me! Me! Right here!" Bloody hell. Now, I can't see Al. _

Pretty much everyone from the family has arrived now; everyone except, Al and his family of course. Ugh. So, now that I had already passed the limits of _pissed off_, I just crept to the staircase with my _Adventures with muggles_ book and sat on the third last step, hoping Mum would be too busy to notice that I wasn't _chatting up_ with my cousins.

Ah…to be in the life of Rose. It was quite complicated, really.

My life, that is.

Ah, begin reading Rose. There's nothing better to do.

_In the United States, the first television service began on July 2, 1928. The Federal Radio Commision allowed-_

Wait a second, I hear something.

It's not the chattering noise of the guests or the sound of a shattering glass somewhere in the house which I assume was Hugo, no…it's something much different.

I turned around and looked down, only to notice a Siamese cat; staring at me with bulging blue eyes. She stood a few centimeters away from me, practically touching my leg at that matter.

She purred and meowed a couple of times which I recognized as the sound that I had heard earlier on. I patted her gently on the head and went on to rub her furry paws.

But then, beside the cat, I noticed something else: two pair of legs wearing blue jeans and sneakers. It was quite the shocker, really. One second there's only a cat there and the other there's another person just standing there next to it. I instantly glanced up.

Only to feel the happiest I have ever felt, in my _life._

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly before he started gasping for air and I had to let go. I began squealing, hyperventilating, silently screaming, hopping up and down, clapping my hands…ugh God damn it; it was the happiest moment of my life! Can't a woman celebrate?!

"Oh Merlin! I thought you couldn't make it!" I said, holding back tears of happiness. Yes. I was _that_ happy. I mean, everything could've bloody turned into unicorns and rainbows…_that_ happy. "Do you even know how deep my stage in depression had gotten because you weren't coming?! What's wrong with you?!" I smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow! I thought I'd be welcomed with two arms and a smile, not two arms and _pain_. Since when did you get so bloody strong?" He retorted whiningly.

"Since I met Albus Potter" I said blankly. "I think you might know him. You two quite look alike, _actually._ Very similar, indeed. I've been practicing my punches on him quite a lot too. Thanks to him, I've got my future boxer instinct down"

Al snorted as both of us sat back on the staircase step I was on previously. "So…Al. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…the '_oh James and Lily wanted to stay back'_ act. Can't believe you had it in you. Lying, that is. Tsk, Tsk…and I thought you were better than that, Albus Potter"

"Well, at least I wasn't too much of a githead to actually _believe_ that utter load of _crap_ unlike _someone_"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. So, was everyone ganged up on this all along?"

"Well, yeah. You're just far too _oblivious _to even notice the _worst _acting in the world so I guess it turned out well in the end after all" Ha. Oblivious? What extreme piece of rubbish, that was! Rose Weasley was not oblivious; she noticed the most subtle differences in someone's behavior alright?! Definitely not. That was impossible. Al just screwed on his head too tightly this morning, that's all; Nothing else. Stupid Al. Hmph.

"I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS"

"…sensitive too-"

"Shut up!"

"I rest my case."

"Ugh. I wish you had just stayed in Paris. You're such a prick, you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a prick"

"Well, _at least_ I'm not _sensitive _enough to actually _explode _the world if someone says I'm a prick" Ugh. ALBUS POTTER WAS SO BLOODY ANNOYING, I WANTED TO- Calm down…just breathe, woman and relax….Fine, I didn't want him to get mad at me all of a sudden when we had just met after at least a month. Oh dear _Merlin_…

"You're not a prick"

"…Add bipolar below sensitive and oblivious, 'kay?"

"I take that back! I was actually considering being nice to you… You're a prick! Prickiest of them all! You're like… you're like…ugh"

"Yeah, I know right? Can't stand those _ugh _people. Completely disappointing aren't they?"

"Shut up, Albus Potter"

" Dad told me that when a girl says your full name, it means that you're either getting smacked or yelled at"

"Well, he's bloody _right_, isn't he?!"

"Yep. And here comes the fist". I smacked him on the exact same spot I had earlier. That prick…he deserved it more than anything!

"Ow!"

"Well, now you know to not mess with a woman with metal brass fists"

"Metal brass? More like cotton"

"Ha. And_ I'm_ bipolar. You just called me strong like two seconds ago"

"Well, then that means you shouldn't trust everyone you meet, Rose"

"Ha. Trust? I don't _trust _anybody!"

He remained silent for a moment, and continued in a serious voice. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…you…err…are you nervous about Hogwarts?"

"Nervous?" I paused. "Well, err yeah kind of, I guess"

"You're completely cool about it, I can totally _tell_"

"Am not!"

"Lies."

"Ugh!"

"Well, about the sorting…I…err…what house do you want be in?"

"Gryffindor, probably. Or else, Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff's are _far_ too nice, so I'm obviously not going to go _there._ And Slytherin's are far too _evil_, so I'm not going there either"

"…Evil?"

"Yeah. Of course. All of them are utter twats, being all prejudicial about ethnicity and what not. I mean, who _cares_ if my Mum is muggle-born?! No one, that's who, but _they_… they're just nutcases with ethnicity, it's like every opportunity they get to _taunt_ a muggle-born wizard, they don't waste it. You know? And that's only the start of it, there's much more" I stared at the cat beside me at my right.

"That's just _great_, isn't it? Because I have a feeling I'd be in Slytherin" Al mentioned coldly.

"WHAT?!" My head flung back to his face immediately. Ha. This _has_ to be a joke. Very funny, indeed.

But you did not get me, Albus Potter.

You did not get me.

I mean...you just can't...won't...slytherin...ugh(learn how to speak English, Rose).

Al, _my_ Al…being in _Slytherin_?!

Like hell. "Al, you're a twat sometimes but you're not _evil_."

He sighed tiredly. "I hope so" He shot up and dusted off his jeans. "I'll fetch some chocolate rolls for us, okay?" He said slightly miserably.

Before I could take my words back, he was gone "A-A-Al! Hey, wait!" I stayed there on the staircase, thinking why on Earth he saw himself in Slytherin. He was_ saner_ than that.

Oh bloody hell.

Problems, Problems…Everyone's got problems. Ugh.

To do list for Today:

1. Bloody hell, woman…is packing your trunk really _that_ hard?!

2. Quit procrastinating.

3. Finish reading Chapter 16 of _How to get by in Hogwarts without blowing up a classroom._

4. Settle things with Hugo. WHY DOES HE KEEP STEALING STUFF FROM MY ROOM?! How does he even _come_ in without me noticing, I'm almost _always_ in my room.

5. Owl: Check Books: Check Robes: Check, Iron robes though, they're far too crumpled.

6. Do something about head ache... Voldemort must be close. Ha. That was _actually _a good one, Rose! (Finally! I'm building a sense of _humor_(I know, I didn't know I had it in me, too)

* * *

_Saturday, September 1st,2017, King's Cross Station. Status: Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. There is no way that I'm boarding the Hogwarts Express in a couple of minutes. No bloody way._

"Mum, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me", I whined and then grunted. "Could you be a _little_ less embarrassing…_Merlin_…eww stop it! Stop it! STOP IT, WOMAN!" I practically bellowed at the top of my lungs and _at least _a hundred muggles stopped their walking and stared right at me.

Oh _brilliant_.

Bloody _Brilliant._

Get on with your lives, there's nothing funny or entertaining in the slightest about Mum and me here.

Mum, then, as stubborn as the woman _was,_ continued her _treating_- _Rose -like -a –five- year- old- fandom, _as I watched her bend down to tie my shoelaces; which I assure you, Mother of mine, were already tied since I_ learnt_ to do so when I was _seven_. She followed by a quick running through my hair; by combing it with her handy-dandy, small black comb (where did that come from anyway? Magic, probably) and then giving me a long, embarrassing kiss on the cheek.

"Mum. I think we're done here" I mumbled before she stopped her combing.

"Now, you listen, Rose. No trouble and good grades, okay?"

"Yes. Yes."

"And no being awake past the curfew!"

"Yes. Yes."

"Remember to always, _always_ go to James if you want help in adjusting"

"Yes. Mum."

"And… write to me once a week and send it down at the Owlery, okay?"

"Yes, Mum. Now, can we please go on? I mean, this isn't the final farewell and all"

"Right" Mum, for once, agreed, and pushed my trolley which secured my trunk and of course _adorable _screech owl, Muna (in her cage obviously).

After walking for a few moments amongst the rush of businessmen with briefcases, women on cell phones, elderly people, and noticeably other Hogwarts Students who were wearing the same robes as I did, we noticed the pearl white signs above, reading 9 and 10 on either side of the barrier which separated the two.

This was it.

I had to walk in, right through the barrier.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Hogwarts…only a few moments till Hogwarts.

I can do this. I know I can.

The wall, only a few meters away from me, stood there as Mum left me the trolley.

Oh merlin. Oh merlin. Oh merlin.

I rushed towards the wall, my eyes sealed shut, luckily not banging my head against it, but actually feeling my body being absorbed into something; something surely fascinating.

And as I opened my eyes again, the new platform read _Hogwarts Express_… I released a sigh of relief…ah well it was September 1st, what else did you expect?

I glanced around only to notice a buzzing rush of Hogwarts students around me, I would get trampled on.

Trolleys with trunks and owls…some with cats. A few students, taller and older while others shorter and younger; some holding broomsticks in one hand while others held books.

My mouth dropped, it was like a whole different world.

I had been surrounded by wizards, all the time, being a wizard myself and having wizards in my family…but I felt like I was at home over here. I felt like befriending everyone on the mere fact that we were all wizards; which was, now that I think about it, quite a _stupid_ thought. But it was warming to watch people who would walk the same grounds as you from now on, who'd sit at the same Great Hall, eat meals at different tables and begin a new year.

Yep. It was all pretty comforting.

Bloody hell, Rose. Stop being so cheesy, someone out there just died puking or something. Be more considerate to people's feelings. _Merlin._

I turned around, and surely enough Mum, Hugo, and Dad stood together, smiling at me. Well, not Hugo, smiling that is.

But Mum and Dad, anyway. Too many emotions summed up inside my stomach and I felt happy and sad at the same time. I wanted to _cry_ my heart out but also _laugh_ my heart out. Ugh.

Like I said: too much complexity in my life for an eleven year old to really deal with.

"Err. I'll go find Al" Before my stupid karma could _actually_ get the chance to make me _cry_ in front of my _parents_(which would never, _ever _happen) I dashed away into the crowd before they could say a word.

The steam engine train, surely, stood on the railroad on my left hand corner. I watched it while I dashed. There's no way.

Hogwarts is where I'd spend all of my teen ages at; starting now…it's my new home.

Not only that, I'd need to find some-

Oh bloody hell.

I can't believe I even forgot that. Ugh. How can I even be so _stupid_?! Damn it. I guess this is for an urgent mayday call.

* * *

___ Rose Weasley's sorting probabilities _

_ (_Status: Incomplete_)_

_1. __Ravenclaw__: _Books. That's all I can think of. I'm not smart, not creative, not talented whatsoever in absolutely anything. All I do which is Ravenclaw-ish is my eating books and most of them are fictional ones anyway, so I'm not really getting any real non-fictional, useful knowledge out of it. Bloody hell. Why am I such utter rubbish at everything?

_2. __Gryffindor__: _Well…I _do _have nerve…which is most of the times extremely irritating because of all the consequences it has brought me. Oh yes…all the: "_How dare you_ and the _Teach your daughter to not bloody play in my lawn, Weasley!" 's_,I have heard over a _million_ times by our muggle neighbors who happened to complain about everything, no seriously, _everything_ I did. When I was only feeding their pet dog which they tied up all day, in chains, in the lawn; rarely feeding the poor thing or inviting him over inside. Such twats! I _had_ to feed him, they left me no _choice_, damn it. Of course, they moved away a long while ago…so it's alright if I write this down, you know. Or else, I wouldn't even dare. Actually, I wouldn't even _have_ a diary if they were still our neighbors because their daughter would try to steal _everything_ that was mine. Mum thought she was friends with me, so she always invited her over(everything roots back to Mum) but every time she'd come, she would rip the stuffing out of my teddy bear or _murder_ one of my other _dear _belongings and yell at me for useless, childish things. She'd probably just shred every page off my poor diary after reading it, and spreading what was in it, all over the world, if she still was our neighbor. Ah. I sometimes need to really thank Merlin for certain things, don't I? Point of the matter is: I have nerve but it's a bad kind of nerve…err how to put this…resulting into bad, _bad_ incidents, kind of nerve.

_3. __Hufflepuff__: _I _am_ a minor character, if I may say so. Not that Hufflepuffs are minor characters or anything (pssh you don't how much I laughed in my head after I wrote that) they're fine, really. I have nothing against Hufflepuffs, so don't kill me. I mean, I'm not that important and I probably won't make a difference in the world like Gryffindors and Slytherins usually do, or even Ravenclaw's with their beautiful sets of knowledge and wisdom. Like hell, would someone like me… like Rose Weasley, ever, _ever_ make a change in the world?!So…maybe on that note, I am kind of Hufflepuff but also not because I'm not nice. I mean _come on_; I write bloody _death_ threats to my cousins, like a _psychopath_, in my diary and complain ungratefully about _every. single._ _thing_. If you look at it that way…then I'm _clearly_ not a Hufflepuff.

_4. __Slytherin__: _Ha. As much as I write death threats in my diary like a psychopath, there's _no_ way that I'd be in Slytherin for something like _that_. Didn't I have to hate muggles? And the last time I checked, I was pretty much in love with them. So…no, right? Definitely not. Oh Merlin. What if everyone else _did_ view my impatience, uselessness, insanity, and pretty much everything else about me…TO BE SLYTHERIN? Now I know how Al felt when I ranted on and on about how evil they are, because he felt the same way I did right now. He probably felt like crap when I told him that. See? I can't believe I actually said "Oh, Slytherin's are total utter crap" when he thought he'd probably be in there in the first place._ Why? Why? Why? _WHY? Ugh. Wait. Oh crap. Oh bloody hell -

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me. I'm really, really sorry" I explained before I had a chance to glance up from my crouching position. I saw a boy with short, neat brown hair, looking down at me, with grayish squinty eyes and _extremely_ prominent cheekbones. His cheeks were, almost, all smothered with freckles and he wore a set of rectangular glasses.

Seriously?! Does it ever stop?! My karma that is! It's like a flipping enormous ball, that won't stop rolling after me. Falling, bumping…getting sorted into Slytherin?!(Probably, but we all know it's gonna happen).

"The fault is mine, really. I was too busy running, that I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly, still in my crouching position. Then, I looked back down and continued picking up the books that had fallen from his hand when I bumped into him.

_The standard book of spells, Grade 1._

"Grade 1?" I repeated, still looking at the book. I looked up at him, only to find an annoyed expression on his face. His eyes narrowed and his furrowing eyebrows causing his forehead to wrinkle.

Did I say something wrong?

Oh bloody hell.

I run into a stranger, manage to make his new school books fall and get all dirty, and then_ also_ get him _mad_ at me.

Great job, Rose.

"Give me my books", He demanded, but rather coldly, I must say. _"Now". _Chills ran through my spine as I watched his arm extended towards me as his hand called for the books.

"Err…yeah sure. Um…sorry", I managed to say before I placed the books gently in his hand as he smirked at me.

Before he could disappear into the crowd, he glanced at me one last time…and SNORTED.

HE BLOODY SNORTED AT ME.

Me, who was apologizing like a mad person to him ever since I bumped into him.

Me, who picked up his books for him and ever so kindly gave them back.

Me, who attempted to make small talk with him but failed more epically than ever.

Me, who intentionally didn't mention the fact that he had crumpled my gown which he stepped on the _whole_ time while I picked up his books from the ground.

ME…WHO WAS TRYING TO NOT ACT LIKE A SLYTHERIN AND BE NICE FOR A CHANGE!

And _this_ is what I get back; a snort.

A measly little snort.

Ugh.

I _must_ find Al before I _kill_ that arrogant prat…I'm still in shock at the fact that he _snorted at me._

I mean, I know I'm _worth_ looking down on, but people don't have to rub it in my face every second of the day.

And for once one of my wishes came true.

"Err…_Rose_? What are you _doing_ on your knees? You might get trampled that way, you _idiot_!" I turned around to notice Al's warm light green eyes staring down at me, his hand extended. I grabbed it as he helped me up.

"Nothing" I answered. "Nothing really. Just err, enjoying the view down there". I knew it. Don't bloody rub it in my face: I was a_ terrible_ actress. I couldn't act to save my life, okay? _That_ bad.

"_Sure,_ like I believe _that. _Your parents were searching for you like mad" he dragged me all the way(took quite a while really) towards Mum and Dad who stood with concerned faces near the train's exit doors.

Wow, I didn't know I ran that far in such a low amount of time.

"Young lady, do you know what_ time_ it is?" Mum asked strictly with her arms crossed.

"Err…" I gave a quick glance at my watch. "10:58 am"

"Oh, _I_ see", she commented. "And when does the Hogwarts Express leave?!"

"11, I think"

"Yes. Now, we've all learnt to _never_ go storming off like that out of nowhere, right?"

"Yes, Mum." I said tiredly. Mum spread her arms wide open and I walked right into them. Ah…even though Mum was a huge twat at times, I _would_ miss her.

She let go and kissed me on the forehead.

And that was how it all ended.

My last moment with my family, that is, with _lots_ of cheesy hugs and kisses(which I _gag_ upon, thinking about now…since I'm not really the affectionate sort but I guess it's alright since I wasn't going to see them in a year or so).

Reminder # 8: Search for adoption papers in the house during the next summer holidays if you get _Slytherin_ during The Sorting Ceremony.

Reminder # 9: Eat. Breathe. I don't know. I have too many-excited/sad/angry/I don't even know how to feel -kind of emotions bottled up right now.

Reminder # 10: Apologize to Al. Now! (For the whole Slytherins are evil- and- utter-crap deal)

Conclusion to Today's Drama Llama:

Mum doesn't hate me. Al _does_. I don't even know _what_ to think about that pratty first year that I bumped into. And I haven't slept in 21 hours due to my 'Hogwarts-Oh-My-God-Rose-Weasley-has-melted-all-ov er-the-floor' excitement. Ah. God, I'm really exhausted and this bloody quill is really, _really _blistering my fingers…so I guess this it for now.

* * *

Rose Weasley predicting her time at Hogwarts

(Status: Complete)

_1. _ _Bloke attracting magnet_: Will never happen. _Ever._ EVER. I mean, look at me. _Who_ fancies all-red girls who write _death_ threats in their diaries, That's right: no one. They'd rather be fried alive than snog with yours truly who has _no_ experience and probably _never_ will?!

_2._ _Academic Failure_: Ha. Dad _actually _wants me to surpass this bloke in all my tests, Scampious Mudfloy, was it? I seriously don't remember (no really, what's with me forgetting everything?!). Like _that_ would ever happen, though! I probably wouldn't even surpass _Hugo_ in academics…well Hugo maybe (I mean _look _at the bloke, bloody git I tell you) but he's the only exception!

_3. _ _Friendless_: I'm not sure about this one but I asked Al about it on the train and apparently he didn't respond and completely _ignored _me so I guess I _am _and _will _be friendless since my only, friend is ignoring me. (Probably because I called Slytherins evil, when the bloke _clearly_ thinks he'd end up there. Ha, like hell someone like _Al_ could end up in _Slytherin_. It won't be surprising if _I_ ended up there, but Al... _come on_ there's no flipping way.)

_4._ _Die alone eventually: _This one's _completely_ for sure. A friendless, non-attractive, academic failure, and someone who is clearly _adopted_ because she'd most likely end up in _Slytherin_, would _obviously _die alone. Like _really_ alone. With _billions_ of cats and a mustache.

* * *

**Author's ending note:**

Wow, I made that sound like I committed _suicide_ or something. _Ending _note… Okay, so how did you like it, eh? Good, _really _good, bad, or this-is-so-much-crap-that-I-want-to-bloody-strangl e-the-author, kind of deal, all are okay to be in a review…except for the strangling part. I'm not Rose Weasley(from my fan fiction, anyway). I don't write _death_ threats in my diary, so I'm not used to reading them either.

The next chapter includes the following events: The Sorting Ceremony, Moving staircases hate Rose(you'll see), Meeting with Malfoy, and then the present setting of the story, where Rose is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. See...? Drama llama increases by each chapter, so don't worry, you _would_ see Malfoy. He'd be a more common character in Rose's every day live by every chapter. This chapter is called "Meow" for no deep reasons, to be honest. My sister considered it creative after I wrote it down because of having a writer's block and not knowing what to label the chapter, so here I am and that is the title: Meow. Nothing deep, really. Perhaps, you can think of the Siamese cat at the party, but that's really all.

That is all, I think…Farewell awesome readers (for this Chapter anyway, because I'll be seeing you(unless I die in terrible ways, probably won't happen but _there's_ a thought) soon).


	2. Chapter 2: Caution, sorting kills

**Disclaimer:** This story's characters and certain concepts are all owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being profited by this story. It is simply a fan fiction based on the novel: Harry Potter. No copyright infringement.

**Author's note: **Greetings once again, awesome readers of mine! I went on to upload early this time for no special reasons, really. I just felt like I had too many ideas which needed to be jotted down. This chapter is the last Prologue chapter and after this one, the setting would be Rose in her fifth-year. Like said before, I _am _bloody human after all, so a review _would_ be, indeed, not minded. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Saturday, September 1st, 2017, after journey in Hogwarts Express at nighttime, 5 seconds away from jumping overboard from the boat at The Lake. _

When a being decides that during certain circumstances, it is a _must_ to siren an urgent call for desperate measures, nobody can stop him, really, for he is _desperate. _So, if jumping overboard into The Lake_ really_ is the best measure to be taken to handle my constant trembling, uneven shaky breathing, and 'this-can't-_possibly_-be-good-for-my-heart' sort of beating which ever so loudly rings in my ear every _second_ along the way, then I am _not _afraid to take it. The desperate measure, that is. Yeah, _that_.

Oh Merlin.

What if…people can hear it?! My heart beating and what not. As if it was some sort of drum playing along the ride to the castle which was, _actuall_y, not that far away now. Oh crap, oh crap…must calm down, must calm down. But how can I bloody calm down when my heart suddenly became a song for all the first-years to listen to?! Oh bloody hell.

I mean, imagine if you were only moments away from a life-changing decision, which _wasn't_ yours to make in the first place; but indeed, a _hat's. _Yep. My entire future relies on the hands of a…_hat_ (Well, they don't have hands but you get what I mean) Oh yeah _sure_, I'll be _totally_ chill.

I think someone even flipping _insane_ (such as yours truly) will clearly not be bloody alright with that.

That's right.

Absolutely _no one._

Beneath the starry sky, all of us, first years, that is, gazed upon the vast castle with its own share of towers and turrets, settled on a high mountain on the edge of this black lake which I would probably throw up in, in a matter of seconds (I was _actually _considering doing that to cool down my extremely panicky old self) or just leaping into the lake and then swim as fast as I could without turning around and then escape from the claws of the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony.

Well, what do you expect…how many solutions can you really come up with on a boat and-

You know what; I think I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Rose Weasley's desperate and utterly stupid**

**Escape plans on a boat**

1. Diving into the lake and swimming back as fast as you can(Already acknowledged)

Problems with the plan: "Ha ha, I'll just flipping _dive_ into the lake and there's no bloody way that _anyone_ is _even _going to even _notice_ someone overboard, and then just swim all dramatically back to the path where we came from….oh yeah _sure,_ it's _totally _going to work out…" How, in the name of bloody _Merlin_, is that going to work out, especially when your useless red head can't even _swim_?! That's right. I can't. There's nothing _wrong _with not knowing how to bloody _swim_…err even if the world is _¾_ water and if I ever travel then...yeah…I'm _so _going to die young. I can just bloody _tell._ Well, people like me do indeed end up like that…dying that is. Not much of a surprise, really.

2. Fake extreme sickness and be taken to Hospital Wing(Not acknowledged)

Problems with the plan: After your sickness is treated, you'd still be in Hogwarts and still get sorted, you mad woman!

3."Oh look what's there behind you, Oh Merlin, it's a _dinosaur_!" and _then_ dive into the lake when everyone least expects it (Not acknowledged).

Problems with the plan: Rose, I think it's time this list is officially put to an end since; your neurons have just _vanished,_ way more than usual, really. And, why you ask, am I saying such a thing? Why, of course, because you can't, bloody swim, you _moron._

* * *

So _sue_ me, for sounding utterly stupid and what not with my desperate measures…but unless you haven't noticed, there is a careful placement of the word: _desperate_, which just so brilliantly happens to somewhat grant my stupid and basically useless solutions.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

You can do this, your parents have, and some of your cousins have…so you can do it too….right?

It was like knowing you were going to die before even dying, in my case, I had flipping evidence as to why I was such a Slytherin, that is. Yeah, _that._ And I can't really avoid it, since, I _do_, _had_, and will _always_ have a bad case of Karma…for whatever wrong I did, and-

"Yeh alright there, feller?" a heavy voice called somewhere in the distance as I snapped back to reality. A giant man, as tall as they come, was crouching down at me, extending a warm, yet humungous hand. My eyes shifted towards my surroundings.

Don't tell me; Oh bloody _hell_.

We were in some sort of tunnel which, for me, who had been completely zoned out(as you can tell) had appeared out of bloody _nowhere_ as right before me was something like an underground harbor right beneath the castle or something, where a sea of first years, were all staring at me. As if I was doing some sort of juggling trick or something.

Ugh.

Yeah, there's nothing pleasant about staring at flipping _Rose Weasley_, here…so why don't you all just get on with your lives and ignore people who are supposed to be ignored.

Ugh. Merlin.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate public attention? Yeah I'd much rather be left alone reading the worst novel written in _History _than actually have a planet full of eyes, simply, staring at me.

I was still seated at the rear of my boat, blushing as red as my hair…oh in the right name of _Merlin_, woman! You entered a tunnel, things got all dark, and you still didn't _snap_ out of it?!

Get a clue, Rose, before _rocks _start flipping falling from the _sky_ and you don't even know what _hit_ you.

"Rose? Are yeh sure yer okay?" the same heavy voice asked with concerned beetle black eyes. His shaggy grey hair blinding most of his face and a twin beard as followed.

Wait a minute…

I knew who this was.

I knew_ exactly_ who this was.

"Hiya Hagrid, long time no see" I gave him my best welcoming expression, I could at the time. Hagrid was my Uncle Harry's and my parents' old friend. He was bloody awesome; I tell you… no _seriously_…it was in his _genes_.

He visited our house, back in the day, when it was my 6th birthday or so, but I never saw him again. He was the nicest man on the planet, really…ah how much I _adored_ him. Well, at least seeing Hagrid comforted me a little or I would've seriously puked into The Lake.

No lie.

"Glad you remember me, Rose" he said, smiling.

Bloody hell, mate.

_Remember_ you?

Do you have any idea how much Rose right here, flipping _admires_ you?!

Well, now you know.

He was one of those really nice yet bloody awesome elderly people. It was people like him, who were nice to random _strangers._ It was people like him, who were flipping awesome when needed. It was people like him, who restored other people's faith in _humanity_. "Yer look pale" he continued.

"Err…yeah…I guess so", I tried my best to smile, I really did.

But what do you expect, I was considering _divin_g into a lake without having any, no _seriously_; _any_ swimming skills…so of course I couldn't fake smile after that. Well, perhaps also because of my even-Merlin-thinks-these-are-_terrible_ acting skills, but it was _more_ because I couldn't smile when feeling sick to the stomach, really. I _really_ couldn't. That's all…_nothing_ about my bad acting.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow but then asked no more, I took his hand and then all of the first years continued. I trembled, fidgeted, stumbled, tried my failing attempts in flipping _breathing_, but nothing worked, really. I just wanted to curl up and die somewhere back then since it was so bloody uncomfortable while I witnessed the oh-we're-_totally_-whispering-and-yet-the-_person_-who-we're-gossping-about-can- _hear_ us case right before me, things people were "whispering" in each other's ears while covering their mouths with their hands.

Oh in the right name of _Merlin._

Covering your flipping mouths wasn't going to make _any_, no _literally_, _any_ difference….I can still bloody _hear_ you! Oh, Merlin…I seriously just want to escape to the lost depths of the world and just jump into a _volcano_ already, because that's all I can do right now; _bloody_ jumping into a volcano.

Soon enough, Hagrid was knocking on the castle door as I heard it immediately shoot open.

"Not a single moment shall be delayed" a disembodied, female voice, demanded, speaking with a very posh accent. I edged up and down amongst the crowd to get a look at the woman, but it became impossible since I was at the extreme back of the first years, so I just gave up.

Oh bloody hell.

It would be sort of _nice_, if not everything that can _possibly_ go wrong in the world, comes rushing towards _me_, you know. Perhaps, _you_ could relate…but _clearly_ no one can since nobody has as _strong _of a case of Karma as _I_ have…my karma is bloody always _stalking _me, alright?(like the huge arse it is) "Greetings, My name is Professor Doris. I teach Transfiguration and also am the Deputy Headmistress…the sorting ceremony shall shortly begin. For those of you, who do not know what this is, it is when you are placed into the house where the Sorting Hat deems you belong. There are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Raveclaw, and Hufflepuff" She continued.

"So, it's like a test" a boy, somewhere in the first year crowd, blurted out. All eyes turned to him…well except for mine, remember?

Since, I'm in the bloody _back_ of the crowd and-

Wait a second…

This is bloody _brilliant_, how could I be so _stupid _and not think of it that way?!…I'm in the back!

Merlin, I'm in the bloody back!

That means, escaping would be _completely_ easy. _Finally_! It's about time something's going _right_ in my bloody karma-enriched life! Oh, thank _Merlin_! I crept back, taking baby steps, and then slowly turned around, my foot moving up to meet the ground when it was interrupted.

"It's _precisely_ like a test" she responded. "Oh and Miss Weasley, I'd prefer if you listen attentively rather than attempting to leave the first year crowd" my whole body froze and all eyes turned to me, I turned back around guiltily, averting eyes and looking down at the ground. "I apologize, professor" I answered, my whole body as red as it could possibly be…oh wait, I forgot…it's _always_ red.

"I don't need apologies, but changes…is that understood?", she asked, as I responded the obvious answer, _anyone _who has at least a few brain cells left, would say to that, "Yes, deputy headmistress" and she nodded her head with a triumphant grin on her face which I noticed once I had flipping _manned up_ enough to look up (womanned up?…ugh I don't even know…why is the world so _sexist_?! Why the hell doesn't that exist?)

And that was my flipping day…well not entirely, but all we did next was walk through the castle into the entrance hall and what not…all very, very indeed _boring_ stuff which not even _Merlin_ would care about.

So, I guess this is it for now.

I'd write again_ if_ I'm still _alive_ and haven't died due to a panic attack after I'm placed in _Slytherin._ Oh Merlin…Oh no… Rose Weasley here! Mayday! Mayday! Can't breathe!

To-do list

1. Find better escape techniques which don't include bloody _drowning_ while you're at it.

2. Regret making a bad first impression on the flipping_ Deputy Headmistress_ (nice one Rose_…real_ smooth…you flipping_ idiot_!)

3. Apologize to Al after I bloody find him(Back of the line, first world problems)

4.I know it's hard, but try to breathe a little or else you'd die even before #1 is preceded.

5.I don't even _know_, I'm too busy _dying _in my own _shame_(after making the _worst_ first impression on the _Deputy Headmistress_ in the entire flipping _History _of first impressions)

6. Try using the words _womanned up_ a lot, so that it becomes a trend and the world isn't so bloody sexist anymore…call me feminist or whatever but that is just wrong…_manned up_ exists and _wommaned up _doesn't?! Where is this world _going_?

* * *

_Saturday, September 1st, 2017, Even later; the beginning of Eternal Hell (Sorting Ceremony), also minutes away before Rose Weasley's bloody name is erased from the List of Magical Folk._

You know those moments you feel like any second everything would just start falling apart and you wouldn't even be able to call for help while the reality of your situation chokes you.

Yeah,I'm having one of_ those_ days…I'm sure you can relate.

Or _not_, since you know, only _Rose Weasley_ gets into _those_ kind of situations (at least I _hope_ so, or I really, _really _feel sorry for you for having a life as crap as someone like Rose over here, I _really_ do.)

And as a million ways to escape swim through my head, I know they're never going to work because I'm .Being. Spied. On.

Yep. The professors hate me so much already, no scratch that. They don't hate me…_yet._ The only way they know that I'm plotting ways to escape is one of two things:

A. Telepathy

B. Rose Weasley's transparency

Yeah, I prefer A too. Makes _much_ more sense… I'm pretty sure _anyone_ would choose _that_ option, I mean…come on, they're _professors_, so I wouldn't be surprised if they can bloody read minds, alright?!

So, here I am. There they are…on their teachers' table right behind me.

Yep.

Now, you know that I wasn't being flipping _paranoid_ with all the Rose-Weasley-is-being-bloody-spied-on mess earlier, but actually telling the truth (YES!I'm not that much of a _Slytherin_, now am I?).

So, while I utterly fidget and what not, I didn't notice how flipping awesome the Great Hall was.

I mean, I've never seen anything like it.

There were hundreds of candles floating in mid air, illuminating the room while the ceiling was painted black, marked with stars all over…it was truly _flipping_ beautiful. There were four long tables down below us, first years, which I assumed were separating students in each house. On the tables were all sorts of food, from Satan's number 1 consumed food; meat to chocolate pumpkin to lemon juice. My attempts in controlling my watering mouth were quite numerous, if I may so…except for Satan's number 1 consumed food (I almost _gagged_ when seeing _that_).

And here we were, first years, staring down at the thousands of students, who were also gazing up at us, on the tables while being lined up before the High table.

"Now" Professor Doris announced, placing a tall stool right before us where she placed the root to all _evil_ in this world: the flipping bloody sorting hat "Shall the sorting Ceremony…begin!"

Oh sorry, Excuse Rose Weasley's transfiguring into bloody _fluid_ in a container…Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin.

It was as if all the walls around me were going to fall while all the people surrounding me would disappear into oblivion, as I'd float in a groundless dark pit, where I'd suddenly notice…a pair of bloodshot eyes and then that'd be the quite unfortunate end of Rose Weasley.

But there was upside to this, you see, if I suddenly died of a _panic attack_, then I wouldn't have to _admit _that my parents were going to _disinherit_ me when I got _Slytherin_. Notice how I don't use, 'if', anymore because it's kind of obvious I'm going to end up there. Al's such a twat, really…"Oh I'm _so_ going to end up in bloody _Slytherin_"

No Al, my extremely _gitty_ mate, no…_Rose _would end up in _Slytherin_ while you would sit at the _Hufflepuff_ table because you're really _that_ nice of a person. Ugh. _Why?_ _Why?_ Why must life be so _evil_ to me?!

"But before that" Professor Doris continued. "We shall hear a few words from our Headmaster, Professor HedgeBottom".

Oh look...life _actually_ doesn't hate me for a second!

I'm officially in love with the Headmaster…for giving me more time before facing the _eternal hell_ the Sorting Ceremony, really is.

You didn't think that I was _actually_ in _love_ with him, did you?

Good.

Glad we got _that _sorted out.

An elderly man with, silky grey hair got on his feet from behind us, at the ever so-_spying_-Rose teachers' table and embraced the students below us on the tables with a very classy and elegant presence. His almond shaped, light brown eyes staring down, while his back was turned to us, first years. _Naturally_, since people _love_ to gossip in this world ever so much, I heard a few murmurs here and there amongst the crowd of students.

"He became Headmaster three years ago"

"I miss Professor McGonogall even more now"

"But he _is_ quite the genius"

"I heard he's strongly acquainted with the Minster"

"I adore him, mate, he's just awesome"

"But, I heard he's muggle born"

"That doesn't matter, what _century_ are you living in?"

"I know…but…"

I didn't quite know the man, but guessing by the murmurs…they _did_ quite like him. Well, I don't care what anyone thinks…I flipping _love_ the man. He _did_ save me from getting sorted into _Slytherin_ for a few minutes, so basically he gave me more time to _live_…before the flipping flame of eternal hell, burns me to death, that is.

"As a usual case, the message by the Headmaster would be conveyed to the students after our most welcomed, first years, are sorted. Though, I have an important meeting that cannot be delayed a single second. So, I apologize in advance for the inconvenience" he explained, his orotund voice booming through the hall.

Apologize? Inconvenience?

Mate, I flipping _bow down_ to _whoever _the hell asked you to attend that meeting.

No, _seriously. _

I do.

He turned around and stared directly at us, first years…of course, I was at the back so I couldn't really see him all that well.

"I grew up around muggles and lived a lifestyle equivalent to theirs and that was where I belonged at first…but the memories I spent here are indeed very precious. Hogwarts is only seven years of magical education, but to those who really embrace it…it's an entire future. It changes who you are, what you do, and how you do it. Especially the houses…whichever you're placed in, you need to remember that all of them are good and never forget that none are superior since I lived through both the Wizarding Wars and the terror it was, really. But it all began due to the lack of positive interaction between the houses. Even though we are separated into different houses, we are all one family" He said and a roar of applause broke in.

Did I ever mention how bloody awesome this man really was?

Probably.

But I didn't consider Slytherin to be inferior or anything, Did I? I...just didn't like it because of the people who were sorted there (including me right here, who is _clearly_ going to Slytherin).

That's not anything bad, is it? I mean, my hating Slytherins, that is. I mean, I know, I know…not all of them are like that, but the ones who _are,_ I just flipping want to _boil _them in bloody _lava_, I tell you. _Lava._ But if I don't like them and that means, I'm suggesting negative interaction… that doesn't mean, I'm the next bloody Voldemort and I'd begin the next flipping _Wizarding War_, does it?!

Ugh.

This can't be bloody happening to me…

Rose finds actual evidence that says she's in Slytherin, before she's even _sorted,_ next thing that happens is; she discovers she's the next flipping _Voldemort._ Bloody _brilliant,_ I tell you. _Brilliant._

"Here are some reminders to all of you" He turned back around at the hall of students on the table. "No magic is supposed to be used between classes in corridors. Quidditch try-outs are held in the third week of the term. No one, and I repeat; no one is to step foot in the Forbidden Forest, thus the name. Teachers are allowed to take house points from whichever house you belong to…and that will not be changed and I know that this is common knowledge, but due to certain… _events _last year and naturally the first years along with us, it becomes quite necessary for it to be said. That is all, have a pleasant feast and I wish the very best luck to all of you who are to be sorted" he, turned around once again, only to give an assuring smile to us first-years and then he dismissed himself.

No...Stay!

Say at least _ten_ more _pages _and _then_ leave…no wait…where is he going…?! COME BACK!

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin.

This can't be happening. Professor Doris just opened up a scroll. That means…

I'm basically _minutes_ away from having firsthand _experience_ in the _flame_ of _eternal hell._

Have I ever mentioned how much I miss not knowing I was going to be in Slytherin?

Probably.

* * *

**Another one of Rose Weasley's**

**Never sent letters to her family**

_Dear people who I hold dear,_

_I have decided that my life will be ended shortly after burning in the flame of the eternal hell, the sorting ceremony really is. Or you know I'd get disinherited. So here is a message to all of you, AND for further reference; only read YOUR message (ahem ahem __HUGO__). Yeah, sorry to say; but you're the only flipping one who came to mind when I wrote that down, No _seriously.

_Al__: You're my best friend and have always been, even though you're probably never going to talk to me…I mean, no really, ever, EVER again since I called Slytherins evil and you think you'll end up there which I really want to bloody obliterate you upon. I mean, you bloody _moron_, _I'm_ going to Slytherin while you're just going to be all Hufflepuffy or Grryfindorish on their table because, you, my friend, are a better person than Rose Weasley will ever be. Thanks for allowing me to smack you sometimes. I really _did_ get my future boxer instinct down, shame it's too late for that now. P.S. Keep far away from madness since you're the only sane relative in the Weasley family. Love, in-sane Rose. I'll miss you, mate._

_Mum__: Ugh. I love you but Mum, you really need to stop being so flipping mean to me. Oh and Hugo says you're his favorite. I don't mind, really… I don't…Merlin. _

_Dad__: Chudley Canons! Go team! Woohoo! Oh, sorry about that. I love you and keep Hugo away from my room, will you? Oh and keep Muna safe, that screech owl is bloody awesome, okay?_

_Muna__: Don't pee too much in your cage (You think I didn't notice, Ha I'm not bloody _oblivious_ (sod off Al) so I did). Do it outside, like a _civilized_ screech owl. And don't hate me for revealing that to the entire bloody world._

_Hugo__: Muahahaha….my careful placement of your name, made it seem like I purposely left you out. I want to crush your little head at times but you're fine, really. Don't act like the huge githead you are, and I'm _sure_ you'd make friends. P.S. I know that was really mean, but I _am_ getting sorted into Slytherin, so you can't really flipping blame me)_

_Teddy Lupin__: Don't snog Victorie too much. I bloody caught you once, okay?! Do you know how much I bloody _cried_ after that…? Ahem ahem, _not_ that I still_ fancy_ you or anything, you know…err just __snogging__ would keep you from doing _productive_ stuff like changing the world or err it would give you flipping herpes. See? Snogging Victorie isn't so bloody wonderful, now is it?!_

_Fred__: Don't get arrested. No seriously. It_ is_ you, after all. Like don't do anything such as placing a bloody _Bertie-Botts _bean in the bloody _Minister'_s tea or something since Uncle George really does want you to work there…so don't ruin his hopes!_

_All Uncles and Aunts__: Err…just don't spread the Weasley madness to the next generation, and you'd be fine._

_Hagrid:__ Have bloody offspring, because, you good sir are flipping awesome. And it is genes like yours which avoid insane, useless, and ordinary humans like me. No, really._

_Proffesor HedgeBottom__: Despite how we only met for a couple of minutes, I still bloody _worship_ you for giving me more time to live, really; thanks._

* * *

Ah. But there was one good thing… you see- I know, I sound bloody _retarded_ right now since I'm _actually_ being _optimistic_ right now (I know, I can't believe it either) but Dad, you're flipping awesome for bloody existing since you gave me the _beautiful_ last name you did.

No, seriously.

Now I get to be at the back of the bloody line and I have more time till I die! Ha Ha Karma, you little _prick_…I flipping _win_! Well, even if it _was_ for a couple of minutes, I still win, though! So, just sod off and flipping never come back. EVER.

"Lavender, Mary" Ms. Doris called and a short and really thin girl proceeded to the stool, quite confidently, actually. How could someone walk with their head up high, right in the claws of _hell_?!

I didn't understand female logic, at all.

Or maybe it was _sane_ people logic…I don't know.

Since I'm not sane, that is.

The hat barely touched the girl's head when it bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well, _she _must've been the next Buddha or something since she was so _naturally_, bloody _nice_. If only I wasn't as evil as I was and then end up in Slytherin. Ah, to be in the life of Rose.

"Levine, Marcus" a boy with long black hair which reached his shoulders, slowly paced himself towards the stool. This time, the hat also barely touched his head before it delivered, "RAVENCLAW!"

Make way for the next bloody _Einstein_, please. Yeah, thanks. And then there was me, the next _Voldemort_...and it wasn't the fact that _all_ Slytherins were completely evil either…I just _knew_ I was a terrible and useless human being, okay?

And I don't know why the hell people didn't flipping deliberately tell me that. That I'm the next bloody _Voldemort_, that is. Rose would prefer a little something called bloody _honesty_, next time, okay so called family members?

Good. I thought you should know that…So that I'm not the last to find out about how flipping _Slytherin_, I really am.

_Thanks_ a lot, no _really,_ family members…I quite appreciate it.

Ugh.

Bloody hell.

You know what, by now, my extreme urge to escape had slowed down since I knew that eternal hell awaited me and that it was really quite inevitable. So, why not just get burned to death? Since I was bloody _Rose Weasley_, it was not so rare to end up like that.

"SLYTHERIN!" Oh God…I feel for you, mate. I really do. We're in this predicament together!

"GRYFFINDOR!" Give me your DNA. Right. Flipping. Now.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Next _Buddh_a in line shall already go to the table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Oh, I think you've got some _competition _now.

And then before we knew it, we were already on the M's and I was just staring off into space, thinking about Rose Weasley's place in the _universe_, you know, I _needed_ to do at least that before I died, it was quite _necessary._ I'm sure anyone would do that before burning in the fire of _eternal hell_, it was quite natural, really.

"Madeline, Lydia" And then I saw the next flipping _Barbie doll_ head towards the stool. Her, wavy, long blonde hair floated in the air while her round blue eyes watched the students down at the tables.

And why, you ask, doesn't _Rose Weasley_ have such _perfect _looks…? Oh I don't _know_, because she was bloody _born_ with karma right above her flipping _head_! No really, what are child specialists for? If he had just _told_ my parents that I would turn out…well…the way I am _now_, then I'm sure they would've filed for adoption and then I'd turn out a way better person than I am now and not be headed towards _Slytherin._ Seriously, _thanks a lot_, child specialist. You really made my life a _lot_ easier. Bloody hell.

The girl was decided to be Slytherin, as followed by:

"Malfoy, Scorpius" immediately there were murmurs in the crowd as a boy with extremely blonde hair (it was almost white, no lie) and round navy blue eyes made his way from the sea of first years and headed with a springy walk towards the stool. He carefully dropped down on it as Professor Doris placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

The hat took a while as the air got intense and the boy just sat there all comfortably, as if he was certain what the hat was going to say right from the very flipping _beginning_ (seriously, why is everyone just so bloody _happy _while facing the flame of bloody _eternal hell_…_hello_…notice the word _eternal hell_ there before flipping sitting all _confidently _on the stool) and then the hat broke the silence after yelling, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy shot up and smoothly headed towards the Slytherin table with a smug smirk on his face, and sat next to the Barbie Lydia.

Are you _kidding _me?!

Rose Weasley prays to every _God_ in every _religion_ that she doesn't get _Slytherin _and then get _disinherited_ since she so, _clearly_, happens to be a _terrible_ human being and then you just _smile _like it's a _good_ thing?! _Clearly_, someone needed me to give my _therapist's_ home address to them. No, _seriously._

I would give it to you, since you so clearly, are as insane as I am. So…it's quite inevitable, really.

Then, came the P's and I was able to be hopeful about _at least_ seeing Al before I would…you know…get _burned_ in the _invincible_ flame of eternal hell. After a couple of names were said, all being Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's, came the chance for Al to be sorted.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin.

"Potter, Albus" a few more murmurs arouse from the crowd, it was, after all the "Potter" name.

Ah.

There you go.

Bloody _brilliant_.

How I'm _so_ going to prove Al wrong about he's not a Slytherin and more like a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, that is. _Come on_, Al. You've got to be _smarter_ than _that_… no bloody _saner_ than that to _actually _think you'd be in _Slytherin_?!

Ha. Utter load of crap, I tell you.

Flipping twat, "Oh I'm _so_ a Slytherin, ha ha ha" No flipping, moron._ I'm _a Slytherin, while you can just flipping, smile all you want, with your bloody _Gryffindor_ mates. Since, you know…you don't yell at your little brother like yours truly or bloody write _death_ threats like a flipping _psychopath_ in your diary…you're more or less _perfect _when it comes down to it, indeed, my very, very _good_ but very, very _stupid _mate…you are not in Slytherin.

In just a matter of seconds now…there we are…the hat is already on your head now and you know, then you won't be so bloody mad at me anymore and agree that you're not a-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Err…can someone pick up Rose Weasley's mouth from the ground, yeah, your _help_ is quite _appreciated._

What? _What_? WHAT?

I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…did the flipping hat of _eternal hell_ just deem Al…_SLYTHERIN_…?!

No.

No…this is…can't…won't…Slytherin…Al (For the _second_ time, in the name of _Merlin_ Rose, learn how to speak English).

Ha ha…quite funny, sorting hat…no _really,_ why don't you just become a bloody _comedian _already, since you're quite good at it, you know?! I mean, any moment now…laughter would come from the crowds and everyone would admit that the sorting hat was being too funny, no really _too_ funny….where is the flipping laughter?! Laugh you flipping _idiots_, it's _supposed_ to be a _joke!_

"There has to be some sort of mistake!" I blurted out when Al was already making his way to the Slytherin table, practically slouching. All eyes turned to me and I became an _even_ more shade of red, than I _already_ was. Al froze and turned around, with a look that said it's-alright-get-on-with-it-mate.

How could I bloody _get on_ with it?!

You stupid _moron_, this was all a huge joke and you were just falling right into it…_see_ everyone's going to start laughing in a few seconds…

"Err…he can't _be _there…I mean-"

"There is no mistake, whatever the Sorting Hat decides is final" Professor Doris interrupted, arching an eyebrow at me. "But...he...err…alright" I finally settled, my eyes searched for James who, seated, at the Gryffindor table, had a face as flushed as mine was. I mean, look…even _James_ was confused, so clearly he _wasn't_ in _Slytherin_.

And it's not my bloody insanity which is saying so…even _sane_ people agree with me, don't they? There was no bloody way, I mean…_come on_! Al is a Hufflepuff and all _I _know is that _Hufflepuffs_ don't flipping _hate_ muggles.

But did he…? Hate muggles, that is. But he was my best mate…I would've noticed something like Al flipping _hating_ muggles…

But…why? How…? This is just too much, I can't control myself…I want to cry.

Well, there _is_ an upside to this; we can both be in Slytherin _together _and stay best mates forever…or not, since the bloke would flipping hate me for calling Slytherins evil, the other day. Oh bloody hell.

"Purvis Daniel" was next and I noticed…an _indeed_ familiar face….dark brown neat hair and squinty brown eyes….

Wait a minute…flipping stop the bloody _time_…!

It was…that arrogant _prat_ from earlier!

How could I be so _stupid_ and not notice so, in the very first second his bloody prattish head revealed itself from the crowd?!

It's the one who bloody _snorted_ at me when I bumped into him…excuse me while I strangle the _brains_ out of that twat!

"SLYTHERIN!" Well, _that _was predictable since he was a bloody prat and he didn't even _bothe_r saying thank you _once_ to me for picking up his books and not mentioning the dirtying my robes thing he was doing earlier. He downright _deserved_ it.

Hmph.

Seriously, such _prats_ in the world do after all, indeed, _exist. I_ kind of feel sorry for every other human being to endure their _prattish_ ways.

Ugh.

But what's with _everyone_ being sorted into _Slytherin_ today-

Oh no…Oh Merlin…The sorting hat was flipping...broken!

I think _life_ just _officially _granted me permission to _explode_ the flipping universe.

Bloody hell.

Couldn't the sorting hat find a _better _day to be _broken _since…you know, I _was _going to be sorted into Slytherin anyway and there was just that _teeny meeny_ _little_ chance that any other house would pop up, so I'd much rather have a little chance than none at all. But _noooo_…my Karma just _has_ to make sure that Rose is put into _Slytherin_, no matter if _rocks_ are falling from the flipping _sky_ or a bloody _tsunami _arrives. She _has_ to bloody end up in Slytherin, no matter what. Bloody hell. No really; _bloody hell._

Oh no, wait….flipping hold on! The W's have just started...oh no, oh Merlin; I'm hyperventilating here, help! Mayday, Mayday...Rose Weasley is _lost_ on the radar...

"Weasley, Rose" came minutes later. My heart simply just jumped into a dark pit and my eyes got all puffy, I couldn't breathe anymore and my palms were as sweaty as a waterfall, _really_

Here comes Slytherin. Here comes disinheriting….disinheriting… I'm sorry Mum, sorry Dad…but I guess someone out there _would_ adopt me, if they _are_ indeed as _insane_ as I am, that is. I'm sorry for being a useless, mad, and completely ordinary red head I was, and just give all your love to Hugo now, since he so _clearly_ wants it. Also, tell Teddy that I do still have somewhat feelings for him and if Victorie doesn't happen to be the one for him; then orphan Rose would have some space in her heart for him.

Yep.

I said it.

I bloody said it.

I still fancy him a little...is it so _wrong_?

God…ugh.

I mean, I _am_ going to die in a few minutes so why not, right?

My legs trembled in fear while I unsteadily walked as slow as possible, staring at the ground…Yep. This was really it. The life changing decision that was not even _mine_ to take. And perhaps, I was already alright with it, you know. Being in Slytherin, that is. Since, it was quite inevitable, really; having the inner _Voldemort _in me and what not.

And then, at the peak of my karma, something even _more_ sad and disappointing happened.

And what, you ask, could've been flipping _worse_ than walking straight towards eternal hell…indeed, what could _possibly_ be _worse_ than that?! It was flipping making more than a _thousand _people _laugh_ at you along the way…no really, it was just bloody _brilliant_. I tell you; _brilliant._

It's like every time I take a step in my life, I'm just a second away from proving how much crap I am at almost everything…_hell_, I can't even _walk_ so don't flipping blame me for saying I'm crap at everything because all evidence proves it very well, if I may say so.

I heard a few people laugh from the crowd as I stood up from my stumbled-Rose-is-just-a-failure position while I wanted to just bloody _drown_ in my own tears, already.

And then, I was just so lifeless (aren't I always?) that, I _slouched _my way to the stool.

Just lay it on me, already.

I know what's coming, I think we all do, isn't it bloody _obvious?_

I felt the hat touch my head, here we go any minute now; _Slytherin!_

But nothing happened and there was a long awaiting pause, further proving my flipping point that the hat was broken, just bloody _broken_, which was of course a good thing and a bad thing. I'd get more time to live before the flame of eternal hell bloody _strikes_ me while no matter the slightest possibility of another house, I'd still get sorted into _Slytherin._

Ah…the ups and the downs to my life. Really complicated, eh?

Before I could _literally_ ask Professor Doris, if the hat was very well, indeed, broken, I heard a tiny voice in my ear.

"_Hmm…quite interesting, indeed. There is imagination and creativity, ah yes…thirst for knowledge, there is intelligence indeed; ah Ravenclaw would be good for you, but I think there is another house that'd suit you best…" _it paused.

Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Oh, Merlin please;_ anything_ but Slytherin(Oh wait, Merlin was a _Slytherin_….Oh bloody hell, Rose; do at least _one_ thing right.)

"_Hmm? Not Slytherin? Oh, you're not Slytherin…not in the slightest. Best be…"_

Not in the slightest…?

Err…sorting hat of eternal hell, if I may say so; did you just say I'm not…_Slytherin_…not _even_ in the _slightest_….I mean, I knew you were _broken_ and all but _really_, you don't have to feel _pitiful _for me… I mean, I bloody _know_ I'm in Slytherin… you're just trying to comfort me before you just bloody yell out Slytherin, aren't you? Well, it's not going to work. Your, '_comforting_', that is…but that's alright, I quite appreciate it, actually…but next time be more _honest_, okay?! Any second now…here we go…. Before it could declare Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! (thrice because he wanted to make sure that I didn't fall for his _'comforting'_ and realize the reality of my bloody situation)…my mind only showing me images of adoption papers and a disappointed-faced, parents.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Err, sorting hat…sir… I think you pronounced _Slytherin_ very, _very_ incorrectly and- hold on, hold _bloody_ on….He said.._.Gryffindor_...!

The hat was taken off my head and I just sat there on the stool, almost melting on the floor…

This couldn't _possibly _be happening. I mean, it's a bloody _goo_d thing and last time I checked; good things don't happen to a certain Rose Weasley… so…This is _has_ to be a flipping dream, right?!

There is no way in bloody hell, that someone as _evil_ as me, someone who has an _inner bloody Voldemort_, could flipping end up in something as _awesome_ as _Gryffindor._

I _refuse_ to even believe such utter _nonsense_ and- Why the hell isn't pinching working?!

Why am I still here…?!

I should be back in a nice, comfortable, bed dreaming my _arse _off. Because I bloody _know_ this is a dream, okay?

I mean, what would you think?! It _has _to be a dream!

But then…why am I not waking up? Why is everyone still here? Why am I still in the Great Hall?

Does this mean…it's…real?!

This is..._actually_...happening?!

My mouth dropped open and butterflies just started roaming around in my stomach. A triumphant, wide grin appeared on my face and I just wanted to say a big fat "Screw you" to my, now, officially _dead_ karma.

Wait a second; is that a flipping rainbow, there?! Thought so, since; everything in the world seems so bloody _brilliant_ all of a sudden.

Oh, excuse my tears of flipping _happiness_. I'm _quite_ trying to hold them, _really. Shame_, that they're far too much to handle, _really_ are.

I was almost actually _considerin_g asking if I was in like _Lala _land or something because all I saw was flipping _butterflies_ and _rainbows_…Before I leaped into the air, pumping my fist up "My parents aren't going to _disinherit_ me! Woohoo!" And then the whole Great Hall might as well, cracked up, while the Slytherins just grunted at me.

I immediately turned a shade of red and embarrassed, retrieved to the Gryffindor table where I noticed half of my cousins clapping wildly as I heard James cheer, "Rosie!Rosie!Rosie"

Bloody brilliant, I tell you; brilliant.

And that, kids, is how I remember my karma dying.

But if you haven't noticed, as long as there is a _bloody_ Rose next to the _flipping _Weasley; my karma would be simply _immortal,_ I tell you, which I of course realized, only a matter of _minutes_ later.

Yep, it got _reinforcements_ that fast.

I _know_, I want to just flipping poison Merlin now, and _that_, mate, would be _quite _the _tragedy_…losing the best wizard in history, that is. Oh well, I'd write about that later since I'm so bloody happy right now, nothing even _related_ to my karma matters anymore.

Reminders:

1. Thank Merlin (instead of flipping _poisoning_ him, Rose, you _moron_!) for the rest of your life because you got into Gryffindor.

2. Make friends with a unicorn since seemingly they're everywhere I look, and perhaps making _friends_ would make my plain, useless, and grey life to be a lot more _colorful_… well _there's _a thought.

3. What the bloody hell did I just write on # 2?! Am I really _that _happy?! Scratch that, Right. Bloody. Now!

4. Breathe. Sleep. Oh and….celebrate the best moment of your entire bloody _life._

5. Ask parental figures to throw away their '_enlisting for adoption' _papersin a letter.

6. Find Al and celebrate your greatest moment in your life _together_ with -Oh Merlin…bloody hell. How could I be so utterly _terrible_ of a human being and forget about Al…?!

* * *

_Saturday, September 1st, 2017, Very Very Late, Grand Staircase: heading towards Gryffindor Dormitories, Unicorns and Rainbows are suddenly disappearing because of a certain someone._

"Oh my _God_, James, I thought I'd be in _Slytherin_…This is the best bloody moment of my _life_" I practically hummed as I stood up from the Gryffindor table after eating around a gazillion things like the huge _fatso _I really am. But you can't really blame me; the food was bloody awesome, okay? I repeat; awesome.

"Rose, are you-"James began, standing up beside me, as I interrupted him.

"Not high… just happy. _What?_ Cant' a woman be happy in peace without being asked by her _million_ cousins; if she has, ever so suddenly, become a bloody _drug addict_?!" I said. James laughed and shrugged before I could completely avoid his ever so, mocking laughing and just continue my wonderful life full of flowers and rainbows since I was just sorted in the house where there was no _'filing for adoption papers'_ at the very end of it.

We walked (well, I _skipped_ merrily like a _five_ year old, but I guess _walk_ is an _alright_ term) towards the Grand Staircase, exiting the Great Hall (_seriously _why is _everything_ named like it's so_ flipping_ awesome…_grand_ staircase, _great_ hall…well, I guess they _were_ pretty awesome). Well, I thought so…until _it_ happened.

You know what…sometimes, you flipping think that maybe your day _wasn't _so bad and that maybe if a certain good thing happened, the happiness it caused would last… but it _clearly_ wasn't so in my case. Every time a _single_ good thing happened to me, a _billion_ bad things would accompany it. And what, you ask, could've possibly gone wrong when all I saw was literally _unicorns _and _rainbows_; Everything.

So, there I am: _clearly_ minding my own business, walking up the Grand Staircase with a storm of other Gryffindors, rushing behind me, following Prefect Michael. And this time, I just so happened to be in the_ front_ of the line.

Oh blimey, karma; I think you need to get checked for being flipping _bipolar,_ okay?

Bloody hell.

One second my damn karma is like: _"You know what; back of the line, so you can't see anything and be flipping _spied _on by the teachers so you can't escape _at. bloody. all._"_

And the other, it's like: "_Now, you know, I kind of want you to be in the front of the line, so that, since you _obviously_ have such a_ great_ fear of heights; when you look down from the gap of the moving staircase, you'd have a seizure and flipping break all 206 of your bones. Ha, I'm so bloody brilliant, aren't I? Muahahahaha."_

Bloody arse.

My karma, that is.

And only God knows whatever bloody wrong, _I_ ever did. Perhaps existing…? I mean I _was _practically as useless of a human being as anyone could possibly be, so perhaps taunting me was some sort of _entertainment _to God and so he kept on _rolling _the _ball _of_ infinite karma_, behind me or I really quiet _was _just a _terrible_ human being and flipping _downright _deserved it. I don't even _know,_ anymore.

So, there I am; on the seventh floor of the Grand Staircase just walking up from the bottom of it, watching the many people in the portraits on the sides, chattering away.

"Oh, new Gryffindors; I see…the Fat Lady awaits you" I heard one of them say.

"They're not Gryffindors! Aren't they Slytherins?" another one responded, giving me a heart attack…what if I was _indeed_ sorted into Slytherin?! Perhaps, I was just _hallucinating_ it all since I wanted to be in Gryffindor so bloody badly.

"No…they're Gryffindors!" It yelled back.

"Slytherins!"

"Gryffindors!"

"Slytherins!"

_Thanks _to the bloody portraits (no _really_, thanks) I don't even know _which _house I'm in now. Well, at least-

"So, you know, it'd be _nice_ if they could _win_ for a change" James said, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The Slytherins quidditch team, it'd be nice if they could win for a change" he repeated, slightly annoyed that I wasn't listening before. I just smiled and agreed as a response.

Was it just me or did it seem like everything, today; seem to be centered around the word _Slytherin_, today…not that I mind, really. Since, I didn't have to spend the next 7 years there and you know, get bloody _disinherited_ because of it, so I was fine with it, _really._

"Speaking of err…Slytherin…, what about err…A-A-A-"I began.

"Al?" he finished for me, I slowly nodded my head, and he stared up at the ceiling while taking another step up of the staircase. "Ah, I don't know…perhaps he'd be fine with it or…" Then he shook his head with eyebrows furrowed, as his head flung back to my face, grinning widely, "He'll be fine, really"

Where was he right now…?

Oh right, he's probably heading towards the Slytherin dormitories on another floor…

"I just hope he isn't filed for a_doption_" I joked while both of us laughed. By this time, we were already at the top of the staircase, waiting for the holding gap between the moving staircase to fill up when I felt it; something almost push me in between my shoulder blades with extreme force.

Beneath me, the multiple staircases exchanging ways seemed to get closer and I wondered if I _really_ was just imagining things in all the happiness I was feeling right now; but no…it wasn't my imagination at all. Within a blink of an eye, the staircases seemed ten times closer than before and my body was already more than forty degrees titled as I felt my feet lose their touch on the floor of the step we were on and then I looked down at the many floors beneath me; I could just see Madame Pomfrey's face, smiling up at me (the nurse, James was talking about earlier) and I knew that I was very, very close to:

A. Breaking many, many bones indeed

B. Death

Yeah, like _any_ bloody human being; I preferred A too and while I cursed my flipping fate and just how utterly stupid my very _existence _really was, in those simple milliseconds; I felt something grab a hold of me tightly on my stomach and pull me back to where there was a floor.

Oh Merlin, bless you mate! God bloody loves you!

My grateful eyes instantly shot back to the certain someone beside me who had a relieved look on his face, still holding me tightly "Oh, thank bloody Merlin" James sighed and released his hold on me. I immediately turned around.

Only to notice the prattiest human being on the bloody planet.

A platinum blonde head held it's back towards me, I felt my being release flipping black steam out while turning an even _brighter_ shade of red than it _already_ was, I clenched my fists, pursed my lips, and narrowed my eyes.

I think it wasn't _my _name that was going to be erased from the _List of Magical folk…_

Oh, _no._

Not even in the _slightest._

It was this blonde prick's _slimy_ little head once I _obliterated_ him with my green laser shooting, flipping_ Avada Kedavra_ eyes.

And I thought _I _was a _psychopath_, no…I wasn't even _close._

You know, there is a limit to everything; it's understandable if you don't like someone but you don't go _shoving_ them off a bloody_ staircase_!

_That_ is just…far too wrong to be _even_ considered _psychopathic_.

Before I could throttle his throat and explode him into smithereens…he turned around and I noticed a very familiar face, indeed. But who was he…? Where had I seen him before….and why-

It…was the bloke at the Sorting Ceremony who had flipping smirked proudly once getting Slytherin…it was the bloke who needed my _therapist's home address! _How could I be so stupid and forget so?!

Everything seems to make _perfect_ sense now…of course someone like him who would flipping be _proud _to be in Slytherin like a _mad_ person, would go around _shoving_ people off the _staircase_; leading them to their quite unexpected deaths.

It was _hardly_ a surprise that a bloke like him was a _psychopath_…I mean I would flipping cry myself to sleep if _I_ got Slytherin….but of course the world _did _have its share of people who were _ten_ times more _insane_ than _you_ ever were.

Ah, what an _experience_; finding someone more _insane_ than _Rose Weasley_, no _really,_ what an _experience_.

Actually, he made me sort of happy.

That he was _ten times_ more _insane _than _I_ was, that is. It gave people who were _also_ mad, something called; _hope_. But _even_ _if _he _had_ given me a somewhat amount of _hope_, he had done the _unforgivable_, okay?

And even when we're both psychopaths, whereas _I_ write _death_ threats to my cousins in my diary… while he just _went on_ with the _killing_ urge and actually _did_ it; I still couldn't be able to _empathize_ my _psychopathic sense_ along with him.

He stared at me with a blank expression, with those round navy-blue eyes, almost as if he had done _absolutely_ no wrong…it was as if he was _asking_ to be _rolled_ in a carpet and be flipping _tossed_ off of a _bridge_, for all I care, but I used my _little to no levels of patience_ to not actually do that, but do something else.

Something much, _much _worse than _rolling_ him in a bloody _carpet_ and tossing him off a _bridge_…

And what, you ask, could _possibly_ be _worse_ than doing something like that?

It was my incredible hulk anger.

Yep.

_That,_ my very, _very_ unfortunate_, mate_ is _worse_ than getting _tossed _off a bridge…I bloody breathe _fire_ when I'm angry, okay? And don't tell me that the blonde prick didn't deserve it.

My incredible hulk anger, that is.

He deserved every _single_ bit of it.

He _did_, after all, _revive_ my so stupidly thought as _"dead"_ karma…which thanks to this _life changing_ lesson, I soon realized would _always _remain _immortal_; even when I _die_, would it bring me roses to my grave…well at least it'd be _accompanying _me, _after all_, I _would _eventually die _alone_ with _billions _of cats and a _mustache_, so _obviously _no one in their right mind would visit _my_ grave. So I guess I should be _thankful t_o my immortal karma that it would be there for me, even at times, when no other being was. No really, _thanks._

And that's when my vaporizing with steam being, had just about had it about reasoning it out.

I had formed a simple conclusion to all this: my incredible flipping hulk anger.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" I bellowed, and everyone, no literally; _everyone _stopped whatever the hell they were doing as no one uttered a single word. Time was still and the air was intense as he remained there with that _extremely_ annoying, blank expression on his face and said not a single word. "_Well_…aren't you going to say _anything_?" I continued, lowering my volume a little. I mean, it was already completely quiet; so what was the flipping _point_ in yelling when all the _prick_ needed was my _incredible hulk_ anger to get into the Beware-Rose-Weasley-is-going-to-flipping-_strangle_-you- in-about-_two_-seconds mood.

He still stayed there with that same, bloody, blank expression and I had just about had it. How could he just stand there as if he done absolutely nothing wrong?!

He could've bloody apologized, looked down at the floor in shame, or do _something_ other than just simply standing there like a flipping puppet.

Ugh.

_Merlin._

Why are blokes so bloody complicated?!

All he needed to do was _apologize_ and I'd lay him off the edge a little, but if he, _clearly_ wasn't _even _going to do _that_; then I'm perfectly _sure_ that there is no way in _hell_ that I'm _releasing_ him from my _Incredible Hulk_ anger, okay?

So, I did what _any _person would do, to expect a bloody _reaction_ (more like him _begging_ on his bloody knees to be spared, but _reaction_ is an _okay_ term too); since not yelling worked, flipping _vaporizing_ with _steam _worked, and my _avada kedavra_ eyes worked on this arrogant prat…then there was only _one_ thing left to do:

I took out my wand from my robe's pocket as quickly as I could and suavely pointed it at him, furrowing my eyebrows to the extreme where they _actually_ hurt a little. He had to just simply _beg_ for mercy, any second now, he's going to _drop_ on his knees and _plead _to be released from my _grip. _

But he didn't plead for mercy.

Neither did he drop on his knees.

All he did was just simply stand there when I pointed my wand at him …while SMIRKING at me.

That is not the usual reaction to Rose Weasley's vaporizing with anger, okay?!

It is _definitely_ not.

So then I expelled a long grunt before yelling out, "_Incen_-"thinking in mind of conjuring flames from where he was at but instead I had missed out on something, he had screamed out "_Locomotor Mortis_" only when my tongue was at the _"In"_ syllable of _Incendio_, a feeling of petrifaction burned from my body as followed while I struggled to move the lower part of it as it was jammed.

"What…?" I said in complete bewilderment, glancing down at my legs, exerting all the force in my body to have some sort of movement from them.

Oh Merlin…_Bloody hell_, woman, is casting a hex so bloody _hard?!_

"Leg-locking curse" a husky voice responded as I looked up only to notice his wand pointed directly at me. "You'd learn it at _some_ point" he stood smirking proudly before he turned around and began walking down the staircase.

Where did that wand come from…?

When did he have time to even…?

"Hey! You wait…just a second…ugh" I struggled to move my legs as if they were glued to the ground, looking like a paralyzed penguin trying to walk, at that matter. "We're not done here…! Hey! Wait!" Before I knew it his slimy little head had disappeared and I was only boiling with anger before I managed a, "Who the hell was that?!"

James said from beside me, "Scorpius Malfoy" he paused. "The bloke you had to beat in every test"

My mouth dropped to the ground before I could answer, "I…I... thought it was Scampious Mudfloy" and then James bloody exploded in laughter. What was so funny about that?! I was just a forgetful person…and would someone bloody get me out of this leg-locked mess!

I can't go bloody anywhere like this!

"You there!" I heard someone say from behind me. It was Prefect Michael, the one who was in the very front of the line, leading us to the Dormitory. Yeah, _him_. Oh boy… "Are you…err…alright?" he asked, looking down at my knees once he had walked up to me.

"Err…yeah" I answered, lying my arse off before I heard a squeaky quite voice from below me. A short boy, wearing moon-glasses was looking up at me from three stairs down.

"Err…could I...err…" all eyes turned to him as he fidgeted and trembled. Then, people as mean as they were, started talking again…no, _gossiping _about the _Mudfloy_, ahem; Malfoy bloke and what not when the boy suddenly blurted out after a couple of seconds, "IT WAS ME!" everyone became silent and he turned a shade of red. "Err…I…" his voice then lowered down again.

"What do you mean?" was my instant response.

"It…was...well…I kind of bumped into you…err….I was behind you and someone just happened to push me when I accidentally bumped into you….err but unfortunately for that blonde guy…um …he was right behind you as well, so…um you thought it was him, not…noticing that um…I was there right beside him the whole time" he explained, shaking terribly and staring down at the ground."I'm...really...sorry...err..."

Wait…what?!

Don't tell me…

Oh bloody hell.

I had caused the bloke I had to compete with, to officially hate me.

OH MERLIN…NO…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

* * *

**One of Rose Weasley's**

_**Actually**_** sent letters **

_Dear Dad,_

_Sadly, I got sorted into the house-that-shall-not-be-named and even though I tried my very best to tell the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Doris, how much I wasn't a Slytherin at all; but she wouldn't listen to a thing I said, so I was forced to eat dinner at the Slytherin table…_

_SIKE!_

_I'm sorry that I completely freaked you out there, I didn't mean to. Well, I actually thought I was going to end up there in the first place while cursing you guys on not telling me how much of a Slytherin I was, but then, when the Sorting Hat was placed on top of my head…it did not yell out Slytherin but yes indeed, Dad, what you were hoping for; Gryffindor!_

_I seriously haven't felt so happy ever in my life…I mean it seemed like everything was falling apart but it happened to get better. _

_But, in my indeed, quite unfortunate life, a good moment is accompanied by a thousand bad ones and I stumbled my way to the stool where the hat sat. It was quite embarrassing, really. Everyone just exploded in laughter and I think I hadn't felt so bad ever in my life. _

_And while you're wondering why I didn't write to you since the Sorting Ceremony for a week and that no one in the family over there knew that I was sorted into Gryffindor, was because all my cousin mates here, were asked to not write about it to any of the Uncle and Aunties down there, so it was all planned perfectly to freak you out….but…Al…_

_Dad, while I got Gryffindor, Al, sadly, did not. I'm sure you've heard about it by now since I didn't mention anything to Al about the whole let's-freak-our-parents-out plan. I won't write more about it but I'd tell you that Al isn't really talking to me as much as he used to…he's made new Slytherin mates and day by day, it seems as if our conversations are getting more awkward than before…but we're still best mates and I still adore him. I just hope he feels the same way and isn't disgusted by my very presence. I don't know why he got Slytherin, Dad; I just don't see it. _

_I feel so lonely without having him by my shoulder all the time, like I used to. I know, that there are many cousins and all in Gryffindor and I can spend time with them and what not…but it just doesn't feel the same way. _

_Classes are going alright, I'm average in almost everything but I'm practically flunking in Flying lessons…I really am quite bad at it. On the other hand, Al is thinking about trying out for the quidditch team. I supported him and all but that's really all we talk about now. I don't understand, even when I apologized for calling Slytherins evil at the party without knowing he'd end up there and-_

_Let's forget about that for now. Remember the bloke who I had to surpass in all tests…yeah him. Well, I kind of got into detention for, being loud and disruptive and what not when he…sort of "pushed" me off the staircase while James caught me. It turned out, that it was some other bloke who accidentally did it while I yelled at stupid Malfoy who had completely locked my legs after my failed attempt in casting a fire-making spell. But don't you worry, Dad, I would surpass that bloke in everything from now on, okay? Don't you worry…It's my revenge._

_But other than that, everything's alright. Tell Hugo, that Hogwarts isn't much fun (Oh my God, it's the best thing ever) so he doesn't bug you about it too much and err…I'll write to you again, when I have the time. Probably will, since nothing ever happens in my life._

_Love,_

_Rose._

_P.S. I really, really do need you guys to keep Hugo away from my room, okay? I'm counting on you guys._

* * *

**Author's ending note:**

So…how did you like it, eh? I don't know why but I was quite uncomfortable when I was writing this Chapter, it felt like it was missing something which the first Chapter had; but your opinion matters too, so let me know, if you happen to hold any kind of criticism or suggestion or anything because like said, I feed off of that.

The next chapter includes a little back story to rewind a little key events which occurred during the past few years as it set in the present where Rose in her 5th year. It also includes a little Malfoy-Rose interaction. That's all I can reveal for now. I really hope you enjoyed it and a quick shout out to those of you wrote me review: I couldn't thank you enough.

I think that's pretty much it for now, I think I'm going to get started on the third Chapter now, in hopes of uploading it early too since I do have a couple of days before, unfortunately, I have to return to the hell hole, school really is. Nah, I'm just kidding; but I would get busy in those days, so I need to make sure I upload as much as I can right now.

Farewell, awesome readers! I will see you again, pretty soon!


	3. Chapter 3: In the claws of detention

**Author's note:**

Greetings! I'm back, yet again! So, this chapter was slightly longer than my usual 10,000 words (you just realized how flipping LONG my chapters are, didn't you?). But with an extra _two _thousand words (*Gasp*). I'm sorry (really am) but I just like writing a lot and pacing myself. Is that bad? When does it _end_? Okay, I know I didn't post in like, what, more than a week at least, right (No sense of dates here)…so err I hope you enjoy this chapter which endured extreme moments of procrastination. What else…what else…Oh! Thank you all for reading and of course, for the reviews. They really _did_ put a bright smile on my face. So, continue being awesome, my friend.

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 15th, 2022, afternoon at Transfiguration; minutes away from completely destroying the Weasley family._**

* * *

When a certain human being feels the hands of a clock slowly move by every second, every minute, every hour; it is quite inevitable for there to not be any cold chills through the spine or that knot in the stomach for they know they can stop and wait for time but time would not wait for them.

And since I _am_ very, _very_ unfortunate of a person, indeed, due to my extreme failure in life and also my ever-so-stalking-Rose karma; _obviously_ time wouldn't wait even a single millisecond for me. Actually, it would bloody _laugh_ in my face when Professor Doris walks up to me with that sticky figure, suspicious smirk, and those all-knowing wide green eyes. For when her hand would extend towards my table; the end of Rose Weasley's life would begin.

I would first be given detention.

Then, Mum would find out that her supposedly _'behavior friendly'_ daughter has ended up in detention; she would blame Dad for not keeping a close eye on me during the past summer holidays when Mum was traveling in Egypt for some really important work for the Ministry or something of the sort.

Then, Dad would say he's just about had it with Mum and would leave the house and most probably never, _ever_ come back. Living a life full of crime and alcohol; cursing his flipping _insane _family.

Mum would be all alone at the house most of the times; and as lonely she would get, she'd start hanging out with those 'we're-old-but-let's-still-_party_-our-_arses_-off' people even though she definitely would hate them in the beginning but as lonely as losing Dad would be, she would, indeed, fall _that_ low.

Then, Hugo would try to murder me because of the stage Mum had fallen to since he is her _favorite_ child and what not, causing a fourteen-year old boy to end up in Azkaban, probably breaking some sort of record for the youngest criminal ever.

His, most likely failed attempt in murdering me (it is after all githead Hugo) would attract Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, who would step up to taking care of almost orphan Rose since her Mum had completely lost all rationality.

Then, Uncle Harry; trying to bail Hugo out of jail would end up somewhat battling a dementor since they wouldn't spare Hugo, and get his soul sucked out, eventually.

Aunt Ginny, upon the death of her beloved husband; would join Mum in her party predicament and also live a life of alcohol and clubs.

Uncle George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie would find out about the mess Aunt Ginny has been brought to and would blame Mum for supposedly luring her in. Then, they would all be against Mum and before you know it; Mum would be killed by one of our revenge-seeking Uncles who, escaping life in Azkaban; would be regretting murdering Mum for the rest of his life, driving him more insane than his Weasley name already makes him.

Then, it'd be only orphan Rose left who is obviously so ordinary and not special at all, that she'd be filed for adoption by one of the Uncles or Aunts; left in an orphanage where they would treat her terribly. And that's where she'd live all her life, since no one in their bloody _right_ mind would adopt a _psychopath_, leaving a completely insane Rose who would eventually die alone in the orphanage without anyone giving two honey badgers about her.

Merlin; I _really_ should've checked twice in my rucksack for that bloody essay before walking to this flipping all-hating-Rose class.

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 15th, 2022, Afternoon at Transfiguration, two minutes later, melting with gratitude for awesome best friend._**

"Have I ever mentioned how much I _love_ you?" I glanced up at her, "You saved a chain of _destruction_ in my family" her hand extended towards my table, with the world's most _valuable_ item in Rose Weasley's ever so _worthless_ life; the really crap written Transfiguration essay. Well, you can't _blame_ me; I'm not particularly good at Transfiguration….err…not _that_ good…perhaps a _little_ bad…err…

Merlin, who am I bloody _kidding?_!

When it comes to Transfiguration; I'm as good as a tree learning how to flipping _walk_, okay?!

_That_ bad.

No wonder why Professor Doris completely hates me; I'm _totally_ flunking this class. Well, also because I had landed one of the worst first impressions in the History of first impressions back in first-year; but it was _mostly _because, like I _am_ a completely useless human being; I'm obviously a useless student.

"Hmm…you_ could_ say it more often" she responded, her short chestnut straight hair, reaching the tip of her neck. As her close set hazel eyes looked down at me, her wide grin comforted me a little and I smiled back. "So…what reward is your knight in shining armor receiving for today?" she asked.

"Perhaps, a seat next to me or maybe a pat on the back. It's quite _tricky_, isn't it? You decide, mate o' mine" I answered.

"Yep; the _hardest_ decision in my _life_" she dropped down on the bench I was on as she reached for her rucksack, placing her Transfiguration textbook and a parchment roll. "You know, it'd be _nice_ if you could stop sleeping in" she continued placing a quill on the table.

"Oh come on…I do _not_ sleep in" I retorted.

"Hmm…so that's why you arrived two minutes before the bell rang?" she challenged.

"Err…I…ugh" I sighed. "Fine, I sleep in". I was in absolutely _no_ mood to argue today (Probably because of the horror of losing my essay). There was no way in hell that I'm defending myself in another episode of let's-all-bash-out-on-Rose's-failure. Laura nodded her head in triumph and Professor Doris entered the classroom which was surrounded by high windows and was quite spacious, at that.

"I suppose, everybody has finished their essays on the process of transfiguring a Dinner plate to a mushroom" she cleared her throat as she walked towards her desk in the front of the classroom and rested a hand on its wood. There were murmurs in agreement across the classroom and she nodded her head. "You had quite a while to do it, didn't you? Well, you may turn in your assignment at the end of class, as always. Any unfinished essays would be given a T on it and would also receive detention. If there are any doubts or questions related to that, they shall be asked also during the end of class. Is that understood?" she completed and began writing on the chalkboard.

_Gemino Curse; Doubling Charm_

"_This_….is our new topic" she turned around from the chalkboard and glanced at us. "It is best if you understand the steps for Dinner Plate to Mushroom completely before being comfortable with new topics as the difficulty increases by every topic. Since, your O.W.L.S. are coming up this year, it is extremely important for the comprehension of the current topic in order to fully move on to the next one." She explained.

What's with all the teacher's obsessing over O.W.L.S.? I mean, sure they're coming up and it _is_ best if we're prepared, but _Merlin_ is it absolutely necessary for it to be mentioned _every_ class on _every_ day? I'm going to fail the O.W.L.S. for Transfiguration, anyway. I mean bloody hell; forget flipping full _comprehension _of a topic before moving on to the next one; I don't even know what I don't know in a topic…and it's only the beginning of the year: wait till the rest of the year.

I mean, it's bloody impossible; Transfiguration, I tell you. And I don't even know how Laura's so good at it when she's flunking Charms. Since, _come on_; Charms is way, _way_ easier than IMPOSSIBLE Transfiguration.

And don't even get me started on Mudfloy, okay? HOW IN THE NAME OF BLOODY MERLIN is he so good at Transfiguration?! And as annoying as having him in my Transfiguration class since FIRST year (Yep, karma…karma _everywhere_) is, he also happens to be Professor Doris' favorite student.

Like, what even?

I mean…err…perhaps he may be…slightly smart and what not….but…

Ugh.

He's bloody perfect when it comes down to it, really.

Seeker of quidditch team, genius in academics…I mean what kind of perfection has he not achieved yet?!

Not that I care, really.

Since he's an arrogant, pathetic PRAT in _my_ opinion.

"And for exactly these purposes" she paused and stared directly at me (Oh bloody hell) in the third row. "I'd be separating the students who I consider need extra help, in other words; tutoring, from the students who have higher than below average" my face flushed. Literally just flushed at that moment.

Is it bad that I want to just flipping dive into the black lake now?

Good.

Because, as big of a failure Rose Weasley really is; she can't _swim._

Ha.

Yep…and then the Giant Squid over there can consume my drowned remains, for all I care.

Since, it is pretty obvious that I'm going to officially _fail_ the O.W.L.S. for Transfiguration. And whoever disagrees is ten times more insane than I am. Okay? I'm not being the extreme psychopath I surely am and completely being honest here. None of my bits of insanity are influencing this statement; I swear. I mean, I know some of you are saying:

_Wow, you could at least try before giving up on Transfiguration. It's not that flipping hard. _

Ha.

I've been bloody trying since flipping _first year_, but apparently it just doesn't pass through my head which has only a couple of usable neurons left; so you can't really blame me. Really, it'd be quite nice if-

"Psst…psst…Rose…Rose..." an arm nudged me by my side; I glanced at Laura who nodded towards Professor Doris.

She began, walking down the narrow lane between my desk and another's.

Oh crap.

Oh crap.

Oh. Bloody. Crap.

"Do you find it fun to not pay attention?" she asked, arms crossed before her legs were practically touching my desk's edge.

Oh shit.

Oh double bloody shit.

WHAT DO I DO?!

"Err…no, Professor" I replied the obvious answer.

"I sure hope so" she sighed, "And I suppose you also do not know the answer for what the basis of the first step for the doubling charm is?" I shook my head guiltily and deciding to dismiss another Let's-all-bash-on-Rose episode, she headed back to the front of the classroom and began the lesson on _Ganemo._ What was it again? Let's look at the board…oh…Gimeno. Ha ha…ahem ahem…yeah…

I think we _all_ bloodyknow that I'm so going to fail that O.W.L.S. exam. There isn't even another _option_ to that; it's bloody _obvious._

I can't even _spell_ out the topic we're studying now; let alone bloody _'fully comprehend'_ it.

Soon enough, the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

I got up and started packing up my rucksack, stuffing my textbook and quill and what not inside it before I could hear Professor Doris, reminding us to hand in our essays to her on her desk. I grabbed my essay and was about to walk there, before I noticed Laura staring off in space, still seated when around half the class was already gone.

"Laura?" I asked.

"Huh? Huh? What? Err…I…" she finally snapped out of it and glanced up, "Err…Rose…Is it okay if I err…do…certain things before…joining you at the Gryffindor Table?"

"And what are these _certain_ things, Laura?" I knew _exactly _what _certain_ things meant. She turned a vivid shade of red and I nodded my head. Yep. I was _so _flipping right. The all _observant_ (NOT oblivious) Rose makes the _perfect _observations, doesn't she? I know, I know; hold the applause. No _seriously_, you can stop _clapping_ now.

"Err…well…I…Hey stop looking at me like that with that creepy look! You know what this is bloody about!" she began.

"Me? Creepy look? What utter load of _nonsense_?! So…are you going to ask him out?!" I asked, silently clapping. As soon as the mention of '_asking out'_, Laura choked on her own spit, causing a coughing fit before she could shoot up from the bench, hanging her rucksack along her shoulder.

"I am not…asking….out…" she almost said like a lost puppy. "But…aren't…" She cleared her throat. "Do you find it weird…I mean…aren't blokes supposed to be the ones asking a girl out?"

I sighed and dangled my arm around her shoulder. "You'll be fine…I promise" I gave her my widest grin and she became even more red than she already was.

"Do you think so?" she asked with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes… Now can we _please_ hand in her essays and just bloody go to lunch already? I'm starved" I said.

"Probably because you skipped breakfast, since you _slept _in" she said, as we both put our essays on Professor Doris' desk and exited the classroom, walking down the corridor of the ground floor and before we knew it; the entrance hall was right there.

After a short while, we stood against the other half of the door of the Great Hall, side by side, watching a storm of students rush in through the open door adjacent to us.

"This is it." She said, peeking over at the Hufflepuff table as she took a long deep breath. "There he is" she completed. I followed her gaze and poked my head into the other door, only to notice the messy light brown hair and green-eyes…ugh…he was one of those _"pretty boys_", wasn't he?. In other words, he was confused as a flipping _cross-dressing _girl. At least _I_ thought so. Definitely _not_ my type. But every girl has their own type, so I guess if Laura did indeed see something in him; then I'm fine with it. As long as she's happy, then I'm happy.

Wow.

That sounded so bloody _cheesy._

Since when did I become so cheesy?

Oh God…something should be done about this…no seriously, it is bloody _urgent._

I'm lifeless, non-affectionate, useless Rose. I am absolutely _not_ the cheesy sort of person, okay? This is quite a shocker for the day.

Laura stiffened up before walking all confidently to the Hufflepuff table.

"Good luck!" I called from behind and she continued walking, giving me a quick thumbs up. Ah…wasn't she _completely, absolutely, definitely_ flipping adorable?! I mean, it isn't everyday that your best friend falls in love, you know? Where's my bloody _camera_?

And that's another good thing about Laura.

She's muggle born!

Do you know how much I_ love_ Muggles and every bloody thing about them?!

Yeah, just thought you should flipping know.

Well, now Laura's shifted more to the wizard style and has already forgot more or less of the muggle ways but when I first met her…oh…I flipping fell in _love_ with that girl. I knew that no matter what, we were going to be best friends for flipping _life_. If not, then I'd spend my entire life _trying_ to be friends with such _awesomeness _of genes.

I remember how we met very, _very_ clearly:

Rose:_ (whistling)_ _Ah…nothing better to do today! _Walks down the corridor of the third floor, heading towards dinner downstairs, when she hears-

Okay this isn't flipping working for me. I know I'm a _completely_ horrible writer, but there has to be some other way to tell the story slightly better than I ever so did a crap job in.

Ah…Okay…

So, during first year; I practically only hanged out with only James, Fred, and gorgeous Dominique who told me stories about Victorie and Teddy and their _adventures_ at their house. Of course at the time, I was completely in love with the brilliantness Teddy Lupin was (and still flipping is, to be honest) but I've gotten over that….I think…I mean Victorie and him are bloody engaged! There is no way in _hell_ that a fifteen year old could all dramatically and completely_ non-realistically _break a bloody _engagement!_

Wait a second…

Did I just flipping think of _breaking_ their engagement?!

No…I did not…

I absolutely did not.

I do not, no way on the flipping planet, still fancy Teddy Lupin! I know I don't!

Where was I again?

Ah yes…so I didn't have many friends since all Al and I talked about was quidditch (which Rose ever so clearly knows _nothing_ about) and other awkward topics like the flipping _weather_ or something. Since, he already had Slytherin mates of his own (specifically Mudfloy and Douche Daniel)…so I was basically all alone in a corner when it came to Al most of the times.

So, I was walking down the corridors amongst the crowd of students at the fourth floor, heading towards dinner down at the Great Hall, all miserably since I had just given another row of thinking about Al and Slytherin, when I heard a squeal from the unicorn tapestry behind me.

My body froze as I listened carefully to the voices behind me and while I listened, I heard muffled sobs and laughter as followed by another party.

And as fast as I could, I spun around and embraced the unicorn tapestry in front by pulling it back as fast as I could, only to notice a chestnut long haired girl who covered her face with her hands and sobbed miserably against a brick wall in the doorway, facing a bloke who stood with his back towards me.

"What's going on in here?" I managed. Then, the bloke turned around and I saw a familiar face, indeed…

Why wasn't it Daniel the Slytherin arrogant _prat_?! He stood there with a wide smirk labeled on his face as he crossed his arms. The girl lowered down her hands only to show me red rimmed puffy eyes which released tears running down her bright red cheeks.

I instantly felt a rush of rage inside me as I narrowed my eyes at prick Daniel who still stood there with that smug _stupid_ expression on his face and at that moment I just wanted to drag him to volcano and boil him in lava, you know. And it didn't matter if the girl had fault in it or anything…Dad told me that blokes should never, _ever _make a girl cry.

And even though that was extremely cheesy, I agreed with it enough times to make it Rose Weasley's official _motto_, okay? Something like:

_Beware__: If you make a girl cry, gender being male; then you know what awaits you: Incredible Hulk Anger which even _Merlin_ would beg on his knees to be spared from. _

Yep.

It was perfect.

My motto, that is.

"_Please _tell me that you're not the one responsible for this" I pointed at the girl while glaring at prick Daniel.

"Oh…and what if I _was_?" was his spiteful response.

"You…_dare_…MAKE A GIRL CRY?!" I roared and even prick Daniel was shaken by it. The girl was staring at me in awe and her tears had stopped dropping down her cheeks and her sniffs had slowed down a little too.

"That's quite enough, Dan" a familiar voice announced from behind me, a silence broke as followed by slow footsteps. I turned around…only to notice my Worst. Flipping. _Nightmare._

His platinum blonde hair had become slightly messy as one hand ran through it, navy blue eyes…and yet another smug smirk on a face.

_Glory_!

It was as if I hadn't seen _enough_ arrogant prats today that my karma had decided to flipping make it up, geez _thanks _karma.

Rose is _eternally _grateful for you never leaving her bloody side, no _seriously_; _thanks._

"Oh well, look who it is!" his fake enthusiasm truly _disgusted_ me. "Why don't you head downstairs for dinner, okay? Oh and be _careful _to not go _tripping_ any _stairs_, alright?" Ugh. I WANTED TO KILL HIM…HE WAS SO BLOODY ANNOYING AND-

Calm down, woman. That's exactly what pricks like him want, anyway. If I let him get to me, then I'd be proving that his bloody little words actually _affect_ me. Well, they don't, not in the _slightest._ Stupid Mudfloy…oh and for further reference; this time, I hadn't _forgotten_ his flipping little name.

I turned around before my body could bloody catch on fire in the wrath that even _staring_ at his stupid little head provided and dashed towards the girl, grabbing her wrist as I raced towards the tapestry where I had come from.

Before I could push it back to return to the corridors, I shot a quick glance(more like _glare_) at Mudfloy and managed a "As long as you can learn to keep your nose from sniffing in other people's bloody business!"

I know.

I really _do_ know.

It wasn't the best comeback I have had in the many suave comments I have made; but hey…_at least_ I had stopped myself from _snapping_ his bloody _neck._

For a _psychopath_ like me, that was quite the _accomplishment,_ lowering down my killing urge, that is.

I pushed aside the tapestry and flipping dragged the girl down with me back to the corridor. Well, maybe not _drag_…I mean, she was kind of running on her own while I just held her wrist.

So…at least I wasn't forcing her to leave.

Yep.

I have a little something called human _decenc_y; so what? Why is everyone so bloody surprised? Oh yeah…_psychopaths_ don't have human decency…I see why. Hmph. Not much of a surprise then.

And the rest is history.

It doesn't take a genius to know that the girl was Laura, really.

She later on told me that the Daniel bloke had cornered her and called her a name that shall not be written, ever, _ever_ in a diary; let alone be flipping _thought_ of. For it is seriously _that_ bad. I mean, my-ears-are-bloody-_bleeding, sort_ of deal.

But if it is a _must _to clarify things, then…oh well…he called her a mu-mud-b-b-blood…

Do you know how long that bloody took to write?! I was flipping trembling while I was at it!

Ah…the things Rose Weasley does for her diary, indeed.

After that, I told Laura that if the bloke ever comes near her again, I was going to grind him into flipping smithereens; and looking quite convinced she smiled and we became best mates. Quite wonderful, isn't it? How I always dreamt of having a muggle born best friend and then, right then and there; popped a muggle born girl who just so happened to be the smartest, kindest, and just simply most awesome human being on the bloody _planet._

It is indeed quite incredible how I defy the laws of karma sometimes, isn't it?

I am quite an exemplary role model for those whose karma doesn't stop chasing after them…but of course, as always, _only_ Rose Weasley has as strong of a case of karma and if I ever find someone who-

"You're in the way!" I heard behind me.

No I wasn't…I was standing against the shut half of the large wooden door; the other half was wide open without a single thing in the way.

Ugh.

Fine, I'll move.

Anyway, who…

Well, look who it is!

"Hiya Rox!" I turned around and gave her a wide grin.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and walked right past me inside the Great Hall with her group of friends coming right behind her.

Whoa, that was _not_ the response I was expecting from always-so-sweet Roxanne.

Oh, _I_ see…she was going through her; I-hate-the-world-so-leave-me-the-hell-alone phase, hmmm…I think Hugo was going through that too, wasn't he? Well, I don't really mind. They were third years anyway, so I seriously did not give a honey badger; they'd snap out of it soon enough. Roxanne and Hugo, that is.

Ah…well, let's see if Laura accomplished her asking out deeds with that Pretty Boy Mathew. I entered the hall, watching the Hufflepuff table before sitting on my usual place, as I placed my hand on the space beside me. It was reserved for Laura, okay? That's what best mates do for each other. Nothing special or cheesy, alright? I am _not _cheesy…I know I'm not!

Laura was still sitting beside the Mathew bloke as it appeared she was talking to him, and he was actually responding quite enthusiastically. Ah…I think that for today, perhaps, Laura really should just stay with Pretty Boy, he seems to be enjoying her company.

Wait a second…am I being jealous?!

No way in hell…I mean, then Laura's going to seriously get mad at me if I don't accept the fact that she has a love life unlike _some_ people over here…

"Oi, Rose!" Hmm…who?

Ah, why isn't it James?! He stood beside me and pointed towards my hand on the empty space and arched an eyebrow. I shrugged and put it away from the empty space as he sat down.

"Where's Laura?" he questioned right after.

"Hmm…quite _worried,_ aren't we now?" I teased while nudging him on the elbow.

"Oh bugger off" was his immediate response.

"Speaking of buggering off, where's Fred?" I asked, staring at the spot right across me where a frequently sitting prat happened to be missing. James laughed a little and answered it off with a mere shrug while slicing his omelet with his knife.

"Knowing him, he's probably…" James began before we heard it.

A loud shriek echoed through the Great Hall and the chattering noise on the tables broke into instant stillness; not one person moved. I glanced up only to find a Professor Maria of Music hopping up and down, wiggling her entire body, shaking her arms, doing some sort of bloody _insane_ dance on the High Table above our heads.

But it wasn't a dance.

Neither was it some sort of call for a mental institution.

It was a newt.

And it was inside her grey jumper.

Ugh.

Well at least we know where Fred is now.

Probably hiding his arse off somewhere, planning some sort of _other_ practical joke.

Seriously…does that boy _ever_ flipping learn?!

* * *

**_Thursday, November 16th, 2022, Morning at Breakfast in Great Hall _**

Well, yesterday was quite the busy day; I did my Potions essay for _three_ flipping hours in the library and Laura skipped a bloody class (You don't understand, she never skips classes) and also sat at the Hufflepuff table during all meals! And neither is she with me right now! Like what the flipping hell?! Does asking someone out really take that bloody long?!

I mean…she can't just not utter a _single_ word to me the entire day, including at the dormitory where all she did was her unfinished Potions essay! And even when I said "Hi", all she did was say "Hi, I really need to do work; so can't talk right now" and I know what you all are thinking: she technically _did _speak to me then, but saying nothing but 'Hi' and 'leave me the hell alone for now' is _not_ what I consider such an awesome conversation, thank you.

Hmph.

Besides that, she also asked me to take notes for the class she just so happened to miss yesterday and now I have to copy mine since I was in absolutely no mood during yesterday's Defense against the Dark Arts class to care in the slightest(you can't blame me; I'm_ always_ in the worst of flipping moods)

Now here we are:

_An iguana is lizard specie with a green scaly skin tone; it is involved with dark magic and holds the abilities to _blah blah…I'm really tired, let's not do this right now, shall we?

* * *

**_Thursday, November 16th, 2022, Later during Defense against the Dark arts_**

There she is, just sitting right there, two seats before me all casually as if she doesn't owe anybody an explanation!

Ugh.

Wait…I know what to do! I need some parchment!

Rose: _Where did you get an invisibility cloak, Laura?_

Laura: **What?**

Rose: _You've recently disappeared, that's what!_

Laura: **Oh, I was just talking to Mathew…who spat in _your_ coffee?**

Rose: _You could've at least talked to me! You didn't say a single word to me, yesterday!_

Laura: **Well, I just got a new boy friend, so you can't really blame me! **

Rose: _Wait, what? You're going out?!_

Laura: **What else did you think, Captain Clueless?**

Rose: _I just thought the whole asking out deal was taking far too long…_

Laura: **What kind of asking out takes almost two days?**

Rose: _I don't know the 'aren't-boys-supposed-to-be-the-ones-asking-the-gi rl-out' kind._

Laura: **Ha, Very funny, Rose.**

Rose: _I know I should just become a bloody comedian already, shouldn't I? I'm seriously giving it a thought…_

Laura: **While you make your jokes, I think I'll stick to becoming a herbologist.**

Rose: _While you _think_ I'd be a comedian; I'd underhandedly become an auror. Muahahaha, you shall never find out._

Laura:** Yeah…you sure like aurors, not much of a surprise, really.**

Rose: _Am I that transparent?_

Laura: **Perhaps.**

Rose: _Laura, you won't believe this._

Laura: **What?**

Rose: _Henry, sitting right beside me, is bloody drooling while looking at you._

Laura: **Ugh. That's disgusting, Rose. Don't bloody lie.**

Rose: _Hey…what would Henry think? Calling him disgusting…Tsk Tsk. I thought you were better than that._

Laura: **Than what?**

Rose: _Than being Laura the dream crusher._

Laura: **Ha ha…_really_ funny.**

Rose: _No seriously, you should be proud that a bloke is bloody drooling over you. The only attention I attract between blokes is 'Hey Rose, can you give me the answer for number three on the Charms assignment?'_

Laura: **You can't blame them; you're a flipping genius when it comes to Charms.**

Rose: _Laura, have I passed my insanity down to you?_

Laura: **No, you most certainly have not.**

Rose: _Good because the last thing on earth which could possibly define me is 'genius'._

Laura: **Are you serious? Oh Merlin. You have issues.**

Rose: _Why, of course I'm serious. Why the hell wouldn't I? And what do you mean; 'issues'? What're you getting at Laura Brecht?_

Laura: **It just boggles my mind how you think you're not a genius…and what the hell is ' the only bloke attention I receive is for homework answers' supposed to mean?! Have you even seen the look on blokes' faces when you walk past them?!**

Rose: _What do you mean? A look of horror?! Am I that non-attractive?! Oh Merlin…_

Laura: **Ugh.** **Nothing, forget it. **

Rose: _Hey, by the way; don't we have this class with the Hufflepuffs?_

Laura: **Err…yeah…Where have you been for the past few months? The schedule was given a long, long time ago.**

Rose: _Fantasizing over my future husband and father of all four of my children._

Laura: **He's not even in this class.**

Rose: _But I have two classes with him; I think that's quite enough to get Rose Weasley distracted for the rest of her life, don't you think?_

Laura: **Distracted?**

Rose: _Why of course, Mrs. Ryan Williams has every right to dream about the theme of her wedding! Perhaps a wedding dress, too…I need to figure that out too. Ah…so many things I need to figure out. _

Laura: **I don't like that bloke all too much.**

Rose: _ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?!_

Laura: **Well…if it makes you feel better; I am.**

Rose: _Of course, it doesn't make me feel better! We can't have the bridesmaid hating the groom, now can we?_

Laura: **I don't hate, Williams…he's just…_not_ my type.**

Rose: _This feels so Déjà vu, you have no bloody idea._

Laura:** Déjà vu? Why?**

Rose: _I feel the same bloody way about Pretty Boy Matthew._

Laura: **Already giving him nick names? I see.**

Rose: _Well, you can't really blame me!_

Laura: **Oh really…?**

Rose: _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Laura: **No…what?**

Rose: _…look at the front of the classroom._

Laura: **Professor Travis did _not_ just abandon us.**

Rose:_I think he said he needed to handle some 'important business' or something. So, now then...are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Laura: **Well, of course…let's finish what we started last class.**

Rose: _Now we're on the right page…_

* * *

**Rose Weasley and Laura Brecht's **

** List of most wanted blokes at Hogwarts**

_Status: (Complete)_

1)Ryan Williams: Not only does he have the best bloody blue eyes and the hottest hair on the entire flipping _planet_; he just so happens to be Mr. Smarty Pants along with it, and I think his house name can be proof enough. He seriously has it all.

Commentary area

Laura: **I think he has the looks but he's not all that brilliant as you imagine him to be.**

Rose: _You're just far too jealous of our perfect relationship._

Laura: **Relationship? You're not even on Base 1 yet.**

Rose: _Bugger off, we're totally meant for each other._

Laura: **Uh huh….**

2)Matthew Smith: His brilliant looks are proof enough for any girl to fall madly in love with him. Other than this fact (**Bugger off Rose**) (_What?_ _I just don't find the bloke all that attractive_) (**Comments are to be made in the commentary area, ahem ahem) **Now where was I? Other than this fact, he also happens to have the sexiest body; his Hufflepuff quidditch captain title is evidence enough.

Commentary area

Laura: **Now, before you write anything down; Rose…I'm warning you, I didn't go all too far with Williams so you better not hate on my Mr. Bloody Perfect.**

Rose: _Why would I hate on him? He's fine really, but not just…Mr. Bloody Perfect in my head._

Laura: **Why not?**

Rose: _Because I have my own Mr. Bloody Perfect!_

Laura: **Truth.**

3) Albus Potter: He happens to have the most incredible pair of green eyes in the entire flipping galaxy and have you seen his flipping hair: GORGEOUS. Enough said.

Commentary area

Rose: _You did NOT just write down the name of my cousin._

Laura: **I think I just did.**

Rose: _But, but…he's my cousin! You can't just write his name there! Do you have any idea how flipping awkward this is for me?!_

Laura: **Well, it might be awkward for you; but Rose, the bloke has MAJOR points in the beauty area, if you ask me.**

Rose: _Oh my God…I didn't know you had such feelings for him…_

NOTE TO INSANE IN NEED OF A THERAPIST: I DO NOT FANCY ALBUS POTTER.

NOTE TO GIRL IN DENIAL: _I'll arrange something for you if you like, maybe a 'tutoring' lesson or something of the sort, eh?_

NOTE TO INSANE IN NEED OF A THERAPIST: **Arrange something? He doesn't even _talk_ to you anymore. **

4) Harold Patrick: The bloke may just only be in second year but I'm telling you when puberty strikes; he'd be ten times more attractive than anybody you've ever flipping seen. No flipping doubt in that.

Commentary area

Laura: **I'm just going to ignore your child molesting interests, Rose.**

Rose: _You know he's got the looks and the personality. There's no questioning it._

Laura: **Personality? Since when do you know him so well?**

Rose: Might have heard a few things about him, ahem ahem by Lily the all observant cousin of mine. Oh and perhaps…Molly…

Laura: **Molly? Wasn't she just an_ extremely _shy Ravenclaw? When did she start talking about blokes?!**

Rose: _The world is full of dark secrets, Laura._

5) Daniel Purvis: He might have the coldest and rudest personality ever but we all know that the girls flipping swoon over him. Definitely has an amazing body, too.

Commentary area

Rose: _I think you're in a desperate need for my therapist's home address, Laura. The bloke's been bullying you since FIRST flipping year._

Laura: **I know, but…**

Rose: _No buts, he's just the kind of person who's NOT supposed to be on this list At. Flipping. All._

Laura: **You've got to admit, though; he _is_ attractive even though he's a-**

Rose:_ Big douche? Agreed._

6) Scorpius Malfoy: The darkest pair of blue eyes can be quite mesmerizing when you look at him. Not to mention the brains and the professional beater skills he has on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He has it bloody all; he's almost perfect, if you ask me (_and _any other girl in her right mind)

Commentary area

Rose: _You've GOT to be kidding me?! Mudfloy is on the flipping list? Quick! Hide! It's a sign of the apocalypse! _

Laura: **Ha ha, very funny.**

Rose: _No seriously, Laura…why the hell did you write flipping Malfoy's name on the list?! This has got to be some sort of prank or something. And we all know he's been with Barbie Lydia for almost centuries, now. There's no denying that. Besides the list is for WANTED blokes; if he's clearly already the bloody future father of all of Barbie Lydia's kids, that does take the attraction away from him, don't you think? Not that anyone in their right mind would be flipping attracted to MALFOY, anyway…Ha. Official joke of the day._

Laura: **Everyone knows he broke it off with Lydia back in third year, you're just finding reasons to not have his name on the list. Actually, now that I think about it, he should be more at the top…**

* * *

Well, if throwing parchments at each other back and forth by the two clearly very, very annoyed people who sat in between us, was, indeed, the only way to settle the Pretty Boy Matthew matter; then I guess it was a choice worth taking. Even if we did absolutely no work while Professor Travis had abandoned our class.

** To-do list:**

1. Hide all evidence of the Most Wanted Blokes List; There is no way in the name of flipping MERLIN that I'm letting anyone like bloody Mudfloy see his name is on it, since he's the last person on the bloody _planet,_ to be considered the _slight_ bit attractive. It's true. It's not my hate for him getting in the way, At. Flipping. All. Okay?! Ugh. Fine…he may be considered attractive…slightly…BUT I DON'T THINK SO. It's just other teenage hormonal girls…

2. Finish 5 essays ( LIKE WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO WE HAVE 5 ESSAYS IN ONE BLOODY DAY)…just boggles my mind.

* * *

**_Thursday, November 16th, 2022, very very late at Gryffindor Common room, Exhausted and as unlucky as I am, also have 5 essays to write. Bloody hell._**

_The Draught of peace is a potion that relieves agitation. It is considered extremely important in the Potions field of magic, and noted to be incredibly challenging to brew as it requires the need of a precise step by step of the procedures; as one tiny mistake can result to drastic consequences. For instance, adding slightly too much of a certain ingredient, can induce a deep, deep sleep for the consumer. _

_Ingredients: _

_1. __Powdered moonstone_

_2. __Syrup of Hellebore_

_3. __Powdered porcupine quills_

_4. __Powdered unicorn horn_

_The potion must be a turquoise green, once finished and must be simmered before consumed. If brewed correctly, it will produce a silver vapor and can be-_

"Hiya, Rose!" I heard behind the armchair I was seated on. I turned around instantly only to notice the face of a cousin.

"Hey, Dom!" I answered over my shoulder. She strode to the armchair placed vertically beside me and quickly dropped down, sighing. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before glancing at me and smiling vividly.

The crackle of the fireplace on my right was quite relaxing as its glow shone over us two. I put down the quill and my parchment roll on the table in front. "So..." I began, not knowing what to say.

"Doing an essay, I see?" Dom asked.

"Yeah…15 minutes before curfew too. I'm _seriously_ questioning the amount of essays I'm getting recently." I complained tiredly.

She laughed and shrugged. "They're preparing you for O.W.L.S."

"But wouldn't it be _nice_ if people who're likely to fail, anyway, not be reminded of it _at least_ a _billion_ times a day?"

"Fail?"

"Why, of course. I _am_ Rose Weasley after all"

"Exactly. You _are_ Rose flipping Weasley, how in the name of _Merlin_ would someone as _perfect_ as you come _even_ as _close_ to the word _'fail'_?"

"Ha. _Perfect_? Hardly" And before Dom got a chance to respond, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw yet…_another_ cousin.

What's with all my cousins bloody lining up over here, can't a woman finish her Potions essay in peace?! And I have two more to do, like bloody hell…and you know what? I think it doesn't take a genius to know that in less than 15 minutes, two essays (including flipping Transfiguration…we all know how well _that_ would work out) cannot _possibly_ be finished.

"Dom, Louis said your Mum sent a letter down at the owlery…he said that you should check it out…it has some _exciting_ news" Lucy said, with a I'm-clearly-acting-my-arse-off tone.

"Oh, I'll go _check _it out" she replied, getting up with the exact same tone and before I knew it, she had left the Common Room.

Oh Merlin…

It was as if they were speaking code like complete criminals. What even…

"What are you trying to hide?" I asked suspiciously as Lucy seated down at the same armchair Dom was on.

"Hide? Nothing…what's there to hide?" she said, staring down at her lap. I decided to forget the topic since I was in absolutely no mood to argue.

"So…how are you and Ben going?" I said.

"Ben? Oh we…broke up" she answered slowly.

"How come?"

"Well…let's just say I liked someone else…"

"…You cheated on him?!"

"No, I didn't…I mean, a little…I sort of…err…FINE. I DID." She blurted out. Well…it _is_ Lucy we're talking about here, the bloke flipping attracting _magnet_ so of course she could find someone else who'd _willingly_ snog with her unlike yours truly over here, who still hasn't had her first kiss.

I know.

Don't bloody rub it my face.

What am I, a _thirteen _year old?! Ugh. I haven't even _snogged_ someone yet. Like what the actual honey badger?

Not much of a surprise, though. Since I _am_ insane, useless, and pretty much the most ordinary human being on the planet…so, I think being flipping _fried_ alive would be, indeed, a better choice than snogging with Rose bloody Weasley.

But Lucy, on the other hand, it wasn't _rare_ at all to see a thousand blokes_ lining_ up behind her.

Actually, I had _witnessed_ it once during last year's Hogsmeade.

"Who was it?" I continued.

"Trevor. Trevor Hamilton."

"That fourth year bloke?"

"Yep."

"Somehow, I'm _not_ surprised, Lucy"

"What? He's downright gorgeous!"

"Hmmm…Ben didn't deserve that…how _cruel_, tsk tsk"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**_Thursday, November 17th, 2022, Breakfast at Great Hall_**

**Things to do **

1. Find Charms textbook, I bloody know I had it today, okay? Oh bloody hell. Why do I keep flipping losing things? Laura's textbook once finished with taking necessary notes from it. Specifically: Silencing Charm. Since we have a very, very important test coming up…in let's say…about _three _hours. Yes. I know. I procrastinate. What of it? It's old news, to be honest.

2. Continue to be stalked by Karma.

3. Eat.

4. Breathe.

5. Sleep.

6. Quit procrastinating.

7.I don't _even_ know.

* * *

**_Thursday, November 17th, 2022, Later outside Potions classroom, controlling my need to bloody cry._**

"Wait, what?!"

"That's right. He ended up in Hospital Wing"

"Are you flipping _serious_…Potter..._Albus _Potter?"

"Heard a bludger struck him right in the head during Quidditch practice yesterday"

"No way…is he alright?! Oh Merlin…Oh God…"

"I don't know; think he got a concussion or something of the sort"

"CONCUSSION?!"

"Hey…I don't know much, why don't you go visit him later on, eh? Better than hearing rumors"

"Visit him? Erm…but…"

"You're his cousin, aren't you? Listen, I gotta leave, catch you later, eh, Rose?"

"Hey wait! We're not friends any-"and before I knew it, he had dashed away "…more" I finished miserably. I kicked the brick wall in front of me repeatedly and mumbled at least a _billion _swear words.

"Damn, crap, crap, crappety crap…shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, Bloody hell. Damn. Damn. Damn. Da-"

"You don't _smile_ at a _five_ year old with that mouth, do you?!" I heard beside me.

WHO DARE INTERRUPT MY CUSSING PARADE?!

Oh…it's Laura.

"Hey" I said lifelessly.

"Well, _you_ obviously woke up at the _wrong_ side of the bed…What happened?" she asked.

"I see, _you're_ in a good mood…oh right, you have a bloody _boyfriend_…I remember now, you have something called a _life_"

"Oh _Merlin_…what's gotten into you today?"

"My flipping cousin, that's what!"

"Erm, Rose…I'd love it if you were a _little_ more _specific_ than that"

"Oh right. I have a _billion _cousins, don't I? AL. ALBUS POTTER, ever heard of him? Sound familiar?!" I began kicking the wall before me again.

Why?!

Why does everything that can go _wrong_ come rushing towards me?!

What did I ever do to God to deserve this?!

Perhaps existing…?

That's right, maybe I'm just such a useless human being, that all wrong should just stalk me since I ever so, clearly, deserve it!

Bloody hell.

No really; BLOODY. HELL.

What's that? Oh _sure_, karma…I see you there, right behind me as always! Well _at least_, I have _you_ always by my bloody _side_! Ugh.

"Rose, did you get your period today or something…?" Laura asked quite sincerely after observing me, kick the brick wall.

"No. I certainly did not" I answered sternly, continuing my kicking predicament.

"What happened with Al, then? Did he say something he shouldn't have?" she guessed hesitantly.

"No. That was a long, long time, ago. What's the use with even saying something to me anymore? I'm sure he hates me"

"Hate you?"

"Well, he did happen to completely _ignore_ me all through first year! And then, second year…he _officially _said it…more like announced it in front of everybody down at dinner…I'm pretty sure you were there the whole bloody time" I answered, annoyed.

"Oh…is it about the quidditch matter…?" she guessed again, patiently. I glanced up at her and stopped my kicking; I was almost ready to burst in tears. I never cry, I can't cry. I can't let something like this come in between and just ugh…I just _won't _cry at all costs.

If anything, Rose Weasley has a bloody heart of_ stone_; she just doesn't cry or feel emotion. She's useless and completely lifeless, remember? So how on earth can she _possibly_ cry?!

Her hand reached for the back of my head as she lowered it onto her shoulder, understanding me perfectly. And before I knew it, her comfortable shirt (_nothing_ about me crying, it was her bloody comfortable shirt that caused that effect. I'm being perfectly _honest _here) was being stained by tiny drops of tears.

And for once, I didn't care if anyone was watching.

I just let it all out.

How could this happen to me?

I couldn't…

I just _couldn't_...deal with this right now.

Al…I needed to visit him.

We were best mates until…sigh. I really looked up to him, and it was almost as if my attempts in maintaining our best mate relation after he was sorted into Slytherin meant absolutely _nothing_ to him. Like _really_; nothing. Simply _nada._

But I'm over that now.

I'm sure I am.

It's been like, what…three years now?

Ugh.

Not that I care, really.

But, if he did indeed have a concussion, then…I _should_ visit him, shouldn't I?

It's _totally _normal…even if we haven't talked in ages.

But, I absolutely need to know if he's okay. Would he mind? Would he yell at me? Would he be mad?

I don't know what to do.

I have the options of visiting him and further _damaging_ our relationship or not visiting him at all and remaining at the stake of not knowing if he's got flipping _amnesia _or something.

Ugh.

Is it alright if I dive into the Black Lake already, yeah…_thanks._

Stupid Karma. Stupid Karma. Stupid Karma.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my karma?

Probably.

My life is far too complicated, isn't it?

Ah to be in the life of Rose flipping Weasley…and don't tell me that I'm utterly impatient, if you had a life like mine, I'm sure you would've actually dived into the Black Lake. I'm being _completely_ honest here.

* * *

_Thursday, November 17th, 2022, Even later, during Potions class, the beginning of the chain of Weasley family destruction. Bloody flipping hell._

I sat myself down at a bench in the fourth row and completely ignored the person sitting next to me. I didn't complain that the teacher had been insane enough to put cat and dog on the same bloody bench or the fact that he was completely staring at me as if he had nothing better to do like the complete prat he was or that Laura was sitting in the first row, a _million_ miles away from me.

No, I didn't complain at all.

Since all that was on my mind was how to deal with Albus Potter's concussion.

"And what's gotten into _your _eyes this fine evening?" he asked mockingly. I know they're red. So what? I cry. I have a heart. Is it that big of a surprise?! Oh right…it _is_ since I'm Rose flipping Weasley.

"Oh, just piss off, already" I answered instantly, staring at the blackboard in the front of the classroom while resting my chin on my hand.

"Quite straightforward today, are we?" he said, still staring at me with that smirk on his face. Ugh. I have no time for this right now. Can the psychopath next to me, please be taken to the asylum already? Yeah, I've been patiently requesting that since, what…FIRST BLOOODY YEAR?!

But since no one in their right mind ever listens to a certain Rose over here, I guess there's no helping it. My requests, that is.

"I am in no mood today, Malfoy" I answered strictly, still staring at the blackboard, trying to completely avoid his prickish ways.

"I see you're not calling me _Mudfloy_ anymore…is there any special event, today, Weasley?" he asked, clearly, enjoying himself.

"Yes. _Actually_, there is!" I furrowed my eyes and spun around at the bench, only to completely glare at him with my _Avada Kedavra_ eyes. "My cousin just so happens to have a flipping concussion! Does that count as a _special_ bloody _event_?!" I know. I know. I sound like a woman on her period, so what? I was officially across the limits of _pissed off,_ I think I have a right to sound bloody like that!

At the moment, I finished my sentence, his face flushed and his smirk transformed into pursed lips. Aha! Mission _Get rid of Malfoy_ has been successful! I _am_ quite brilliant sometimes, aren't I? Thank you, Thank you, I appreciate the _applause._

"Where'd you hear about that?" he managed to say very, very critically, indeed, a while later, looking right into my eyes.

Wow, his eyes are really round and wide and-

Oh Merlin…

I did not just write that.

I absolutely did not.

Hmmm…Malfoy's eyes?

Oh, I have _nothing_ to say about them.

"Err…I…heard about it from Gossip Gary" I answered. "That second year bloke in Hufflepu-"

"Yeah. I know him" he interrupted me, clearly, very annoyed.

"Hey, you're getting mad at _me_?! I should be mad at _you_ for bugging me for the past flipping _ten_ minutes during work time!" I raised my volume a little from the whispering thing we were doing (we _were_ in class, after all). He remained quiet and sighed, turning around and faced the blackboard where Professor Helen stood while noting something down related to the assignment for next class.

"Aren't you going to say _anything_?!" I nudged him on the shoulder, still whispering. He completely ignored me.

Ugh.

"It was me..." he began, staring off into space. What was he on about now? Geez…Malfoy, I'd seriously _love_ it if you could be a _little_ more detailed than that. Ugh.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I'm the one who hit the bludger" he answered hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" my voice echoed through the whole classroom. All eyes turned to me but I didn't mind. I didn't mind at flipping _all. _

Since it all made so much bloody sense, now. Malfoy was a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Al just so happened to be chaser along with being Captain.

Of course, someone as big of a psychopath as Malfoy, would go on just hitting a bludger in someone's face from far away on flipping PURPOSE.

Ha. Why am I not, in the slight bit, surprised?!

It _was_, indeed_, Mudfloy,_ I was dealing with here.

He was the one who started this entirely chaotic predicament with my: _To visit or not to visit Al? _He was the one responsible for me acting ten times more _insane _than I already was. It was him. It was all bloody him.

And this time, I wasn't going to boil him in my lava.

Or shoot Avada Kedavra's from bloody eyes.

Or toss him off a bridge.

No…I was just going to sit there, staring at him while he drowned in his own bloody _guilt _and you know what, I wasn't even-

"Ms. Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! Does it seem the slight bit funny for you two to talk in between my lessons…?" Professor Helen crossed her arms, glaring at us two. "I wasn't expecting such behavior from you both, especially you; Ms. Weasley" she gave a disappointed look at me. She didn't expect such behavior especially from _me_?!

Bloody hell.

Woman, you must be a _million_ times more _flipping_ insane than I was, really. How can you _not _expect behavior like that from a mad person such as Rose here?! Am I the only one who is seriously questioning Professor Helen's sanity right now?

I can't be. I seriously _can't_ be.

"15 points off Gryffindor and Slytherin!" she noted down on a parchment roll which she grabbed from her desk and narrowed eyes at us both. "You'd also be given detention. Today, after your classes are completed: be ready at the Trophy room for some cleaning" and then the lesson continued while I frowned my arse off the _whole_ bloody time.

_Thanks_ Malfoy, no _really_; in addition to striking my cousin who probably hates me, in the head, causing a bloody concussion, you also managed to get us both in detention and in other words, start a chain of flipping _destruction_ in the Weasley family.

Could my day get any worse?

Let me rephrase that; Could _Malfoy_ get any worse?

* * *

**_Thursday, November 17th, 2022, Much later, Dinnertime but unfortunately (not much of a surprise) in the Trophy room, cleaning and cleaning and cleaning and you get the point, don't you? _**

"You downright deserve it" he stated harshly. "Talking in class…have you kids ever learnt the meaning of the word: _Respect?! _Kids, these days…ugh" he grunted and mumbled some other words, which I believe were something along the lines of "disgusting" and "should be non-existent". He walked alongside us down the deserted hallway on the third floor and then a while later, pointed at a large door on our left. "Here, The Trophy Room" and pushed open the door.

A quite spacious room revealed itself, surrounded by massive shelves covered with a sea of trophies and awards and shields and plates and Merlin knows what. In the center of the floor; two buckets of water stood and two cleaning mobs inside it. I walked in with bloody Malfoy on my side and turned around, only to say politely, to make small talk, anyway "I heard you were retiring this year, Professor Filch"

"Yeah, what of it? I'm as old as they come, anyway. Now, start scrubbing! I'll come back in an hour, and there better not be a single _inch_ of dust in the room, am I clear?!" he walked out the large door, mumbling yet another set of words which cannot be, at all costs, listed here or Mum would probably kill me, you know. Not that she would read my diary, or anything. It was Hugo that I was concerned about. He had been sniffing things up in my room ever since he was little as if everything should've belonged to him in the first place ( Complete _prick_, I tell you).

But there was a certain event, indeed, that _did_ quite interest me in the worst of ways.

It was this very diary.

And it had gone missing.

Now to get started…

Please ignore my, even-_Merlin_-thinks-these-are –_terrible_-writing-skills while I tell you what happened. Yeah, _thanks:_

Somewhere around the summer holidays in first year, we were all in my house, having some sort of gathering again since the very next day, we had to return to school, and for me; I had to start second year along with Al.

So, as you can guess: Everyone happened to be there, no _literally_: EVERYONE.

Hell, there were some people who I didn't even _know_, for all I care; my long lost _twin_ could've been standing in the crowd and Mum would've just shrugged it off as such a simple thing and said, "Oh _her_, why didn't you know? This your Uncle's friend's cousin's best friend's daughter's adopted cousin" and I would've been there, not surprised at all, since I was dealing with a _Weasley_, so hearing something bloody _insane_ wouldn't have been so disturbing, but let's just say…part of a daily routine.

I didn't like gatherings, as you can tell; and remained in my room upstairs, on top of my bed, just writing in my diary, ignoring the chattering noise of the guests below and the ever so loud music.

Ugh.

I hate parties.

So flipping much.

I heard a knock on my door and almost instantly said "Come in!" almost certain that it was Githead Hugo, but I was wrong.

It was Mum and she was asking me to come downstairs to make _conversation_ with the guests, and even if it was the last thing on my bloody mind… I happened to just say "Yes" since it's almost universal law to obey your Mum even if you think she's an utter twat, or you know what's coming for you.

So, I headed on downstairs and _chatted up_ with some people such as some Uncles and Aunts, cousins, friends and what not amongst the crowd of people who were standing in the living room, some holding glasses of firewhisky and others devouring liquorish and whatever heart-diesease-casuing-100%-sugar-filled food there was.

And soon, I had spent enough time with my family members and was allowed to go back to my room. And when I did…

It was gone.

Just gone.

My diary, that is.

It had been sitting on top of my bed as I had left it there and the other second it had just vanished.

So, obviously I cursed my fate and almost _fainted_ at the thought of it in someone else's hand. And searched for it like mad for hours, in my room, in the house, outside, any place I could _possibly_ think of.

Heck, I would've walk right in the hands of _hell_ rather than have someone simply _reading_ my diary. I mean, come on; it's my bloody _diary_ for _Merlin's _sake. Not just some bracelet or piece of parchment.

But as much of a stalking _creep_ my karma was, as you can, _clearly_, guess: I never again found it.

_Until _exactly one year later (It's amazing, how I just so happened to defy the laws of karma…AGAIN) in the summer holidays of second year, it was on my bed, on the exact same spot where I had left it.

It was a shocker, really.

One year before, I lose something and never see it again. And exactly one year later, it's sitting right there on my bed as if _nothing _had happened to it.

And that was what surprised me the most.

It seemed almost untouched as if nothing had taken it away. Every entry happened to be there, my handwriting there as always, none of the pages were the slight bit folded on the edges; heck, it almost seemed to be _too_ perfect, which, at that moment, I realized that the diary _had_ to be stolen away from some source or another. And it had to be someone very, very organized and orderly.

And that's where my Shelock Holmes adventure came to an end.

Since I _am _Rose Weasley, I didn't happen to find anything else related to the topic.

I guess you can say that it was the most dramatic and mysterious thing that occurred in my useless and plain life and I guess that-

"Aren't you going to clean at all?" I snapped out of my flight of thoughts. Malfoy already held his mob and was scrubbing it back and forth in front while staring at me. I _seriously _need to start paying attention before rocks really _do_ fall from the sky.

I mean, what is this now, my _zillionth _time completely zoning out?!

"How long was I just standing there?" I asked, walking up to the bucket of water and grabbing the other mob.

"Around 5 minutes" he answered casually.

"What?!" Oh bloody hell. Did I lose _that_ much time?! Ugh. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Is that how you _repay_ someone who actually _helped_ you take time off of bloody _cleaning_?" He puffed his chest and I rolled my eyes.

What the flipping _hell_? He just almost bloody _murdered _my cousin and is the cause of all the utter sea of _crap_ I went through today, how can he just…stand there and have time to flipping _joke_. He has no shame. Like really; no shame detected whatsoever on his radar.

"Don't you dare think you can act like that" I pointed out coldly.

"Like what?" he replied.

"You're acting as though you haven't committed a bloody _crime_!" I said seriously and he burst into laughter. His mob fell on the floor as he bend down, squeezing his stomach.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded, still quite serious. How come people always bloody laugh when I'm being _serious_…?! UGH.

"Oh _Merlin_…I didn't go on a _murder spree_, did I? _Crime…_" he managed to say after his laughing fit and I rolled my eyes again.

"You might as well have since you just so happened to almost _kill_ my bloody cousin!" I yelled and his smile vanished and he broke into a silence. And during the awkwardness in the air, I began scrubbing the floor.

"I didn't almost _kill_ him" he answered grimly. "It was an accident…what? You thought, I did it on _purpose_?!"

"Well…you _are_ a Slytherin" I joked and he didn't laugh or taunt me back. He just released a slight grunt and I knew right there, that I had pissed him off.

Oh well… it is safe to assume 'Mission-Piss- off-Malfoy-next' is working.

But I guess, maybe I shouldn't have gone as far as to joke about that.

Maybe that was just a little too harsh…

Ugh. But he was such a prick! He downright _deserved_ it!

Oh well…Scrub, Scrub…

Got to scrub.

"A-A-Al, has he ever err mentioned me?" I asked desperately after a long pause.

"Mention?" he laughed mockingly.

"What's so funny about that?!" I demanded (Seriously, what an arse)

"Perhaps the fact that he doesn't even _talk _to me anymore" he responded coldly.

"You too? I thought…but…aren't you…like…_best mates_? You and that Douche Daniel-" and I regretted every bit of the _Douche Daniel_ part right after I had blurted it out. But, it was a daily routine…calling Malfoy: _Mudfloy_ and Daniel: _Douche Daniel_. Oh crap, oh crap…he's going to explode now...he's going to kill me with his psychopathic sense and-

"Best mates? Hardly" He paused. "He got pissed at me during fourth year and, I, had no time for him acting like a complete arse" Malfoy stated blankly, saving my soul from his psychopathic sense by ignoring the Douche Daniel bit.

"Why? What happened?" I asked impatiently.

"Look: We fought, he wanted me to stop doing something and I said 'No way in hell' ...end of story. Now, do you _want_ to clean or not?" He blurted out. Oh boy…he was _beyond_ pissed off now. I slowly nodded my head and decided to leave the topic, still scrubbing the same spot I had been cleaning for the past few minutes.

What was with bloody Al getting mad at everyone?

I had been best mates with him since flipping _kindergarten_ and now he doesn't even bat an eye at me. Like what the flipping hell?! And he wasn't like that one bit. He would be sarcastic and spiteful at times but he was only joking, and I knew he was. He _had_ to be. But, he didn't go around breaking off friendships out of nowhere like a complete _mad_ person and not even care about-

"I just...don't know, maybe he just got over our friendship since I do happen to be utterly useless and ordinary…I mean….it's kind of _obvious_, isn't it?" I whined, staring down at the floor while scrubbing, expecting to hear an "EXACTLY. YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER, LIKE _SERIOUSLY_" or something along the lines but no…I heard something _extremely_ different. And when I say _extremely_, I seriously mean it.

"Albus would be bloody _mad_ to break off his friendship with someone like you, don't you even come _close_ to thinking you're useless, Rose_"_ he said in a very non Malfoy talking-to-Rose tone. HOLD ON…HOLDY BLOODY ON…Rewind a bit..._Thinking you're useless, **Rose**._

He did _not_ just call me _Rose_.

Nope.

Definetly did not.

My mouth almost dropped.

He never, and I mean _ever_ called me by my first name.

I mean…wasn't that a sign of _intimacy_?

And flipping _Mudfloy_ and I are nowhere _near_ the word _intimate_, okay? This _has_ to be some sort of _beyond_ psychopathic behavior just so suddenly sprouting from Malfoy's mouth.

It _had_ to be.

Since, things he'd usually say to me were more like: "Don't _trip_ down the _stairs_, Weasley" or "OH MY GOD! Your body is on _fire_…oh wait that's just your _hair_" An out of the world level of pratness, to be quite frank ahem ahem.

I mean, he bloody _bullied _me. Not to mention that time in fourth year where he gave me flipping _flowers_, like NO. JUST NO. He was, clearly, bullying me back then, testing my very level of patience and if I had _actually_ accepted those flowers instead of tossing them right at his face, then I'm sure he would've told the story to everyone, no really; EVRERYONE in Hogwarts. Ugh. I was just the useless red head in the corner that seemed to be on fire. It was the _truth_. No doubt. No questioning that.

But, then…

What did he bloody mean?

Was this code language or something? Was he going to blurt out "HA. I WAS JUST KIDDING. YOU ACTUALLY _BELIEVED_ THAT UTTER LOAD OF CRAP?!" any second? He had to. I mean, he was…was…being just too _nice_ to me…and in the book of Malfoy and Rose's relation, that word is bloody _non-existent. _

"A-A-Are you serious?" I asked in complete bewilderment, glancing up at him, regretting my words the very second I had said them.

Now, any second now…he's going to say how utterly _stupid_ I am to think that he was _actually_ serious and laugh about it the rest of his life.

No _really_, he's going to be telling it to his bloody great _grandchildren_ someday; how he managed to fool a certain Rose Weasley into thinking that she was _actually_ worth something in this world.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he interrupted my storm of thoughts in a very sincere tone.

Oh bloody _Merlin_…

I had, _seriously_, never heard him speak to me like this. You know, being _nice_ and _actually _serious at the same time…? I mean, it _had _to be a sign of the apocalypse, to be exact.

Oh bloody hell.

A crowd of people are just going to rush in through the doors of the Trophy Room and just pat Malfoy in the back and announce, "Ha. She thinks she's not USELESS. Nice one, Malfoy. Ha, joke of the day!" aren't they?

No way.

No bloody way.

I edged up and down uneasily and stared impatiently at the entrance door behind Malfoy. Any second now, any second now, any second n-

"Err…Rose…what in the name of _Merlin_ are you doing?" Malfoy asked very, very confused. I looked back at him in a panic and he continued, "Are you okay?" his tone sincere and _actually _worried.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm…fine, really" I managed. I shall say no more. I have decided. And I will accept my bloody _cursed _fate. Those doors will rush open any second and people would clap for the brilliant show Malfoy put on for them since; _clearly,_ Malfoy doesn't treat me like this at all.

He'd treat flipping Lydia Madeline like that but NOT me, at all costs. And there was no questioning it, really. It was the _obvious_.

"But...but…you're _actually_ being nice to me!" I said quite honestly before he could explode into laughter once again. Ugh. It would be nice, _Mudfloy_, if I could get answers from you a _little_ faster than that.

"And is that such a _bad_ thing?" he asked, still holding his stomach tightly after yet _another _laughing fit.

"Bad? _Rare_, to be exact" I answered and he smiled. But it wasn't a smug smirk like he always has, it was…an actually I'm-happy smile. Not an 'I'm-arrogant-as-_hell _smile', you know what I mean?

"Is that what you think of me?! I'm _shocked_" he said in a very, very flirty tone. NO. JUST NO. "Unless I _should_ be mean to you" He said with a flirty but slightly serious tone.

"That'll be too…out of the…." I searched for an answer and Malfoy stood smiling childishly at me, eyeing me intently.

"Daily routine?" he completed, running through the mess his hair was (Has he ever even _heard _of something called…maybe…A COMB?!) Ugh.

HE DID NOT JUST READ MY FLIPPING MIND.

Am I _that_ TRANSPARENT?!

Ugh.

How'd he even do that?!

What the flipping _hell_…?

"Telepathy, eh?" I questioned suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. I can't let myself be _nice_ to him at all costs. I can't let my mouth to bloody _betray_ me and utter something nice or…_flirty_…UGH. I just can't. Or else…that'd be considered…_intimate._ And we're not intimate! Not in the slightest bit! And for all of you out there who are literally _melting_ all over the floor right now, it's not what you think it is! He…he…almost _killed _my cousin, remember?!

"More like: _You know me so well, _Mudfloy_!_" he mimicked an utterly high pitch voice, which, I assumed, was supposed to be me. Ugh. Can he bloody _grow up,_ already?! Oh right, forgot, it was _Mudfloy_ we were talking about here.

"That sounded like a cat falling off the bloody _Astronomy tower_ more than anything, Malfoy" I answered, pulling back that side of me which was being influenced by Malfoy's unusual behavior (More like _not-even-believable_ but I guess _unusual _is an alright term too…). He laughed a little and then put his hand on my shoulder out of nowehere.

WHAT?!

HE'S TOUCHING ME?!

No. I refuse.

I just refuse to believe this is happening.

My body didn't get switched with Barbie Lydia's, did it?!

"Wait…you don't sound like that?" he replied in fake shock and STILL that flirty tone. I laughed and shrugged it off.

"Well…I guess, we could consider Filch murdering us when he gets back" he said, pointing at the floor, still full of dust and dirt. I smiled back and just shrugged. "At least, it was worth it"

"Yeah" he agreed and suddenly gasped when he remembered something. "You're not mad…err…about the fact that I almost killed your cousin?"

"Nah, accidents happen, I guess" I smiled vividly and that was the end. The end of our detention.

MY MOUTH BETRAYED ME….NOOOO!

I know.

I flipping _know, _okay?!

But I refuse to believe it.

I DID NOT JUST _FLIRT_ WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY.

**Remminders:**

1. Ignore the fact that Malfoy just FLIRTED with me and I flirted bloody back. I didn't! I know I didn't! Laura wrote that utter nonsense over there, I didn't…I didn't…ugh. I know. I'm guilty. I flirted with him. Yep. For the first time in my bloody life. I blame it on my blabbering and ever so betraying mouth more than anything. I had no control over it, damn it!

2. Have a backbone and visit the cousin that just so happened to cut all ties with me. Ugh. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my life? Probably.

3. Quit zoning out.

4. Return Laura the quill I borrowed from her during Herbology.

5. I don't even _know_ what else to write. I'm far too tired and SHOCKED that the bloke who's been bullying me since FIRST year had the nerve to actually flirt with me. AND I FLIRTED BACK. WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME?!

* * *

**Author's ending note: **

It was really hard, I remember, writing the Rose- Malfoy part since I was avoiding a _cliché_ Malfoy. I wanted him to be different. And I'm sorry that this chapter may have been slightly boring but I had to go back on who Laura is, hints about why Al and Rose don't talk anymore, The diary going missing during first year summer holidays which is EXTREMELY important to the plot. I also had to introduce Ryan Williams to you and as you can probably guess, is the bloke who Rose has a huge crush on.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Farewell, awesome readers!


	4. 4: Unrequited Love & Undesired Disasters

**Author's note:**

Greetings, readers! Okay. I know. I know. I haven't uploaded for _centuries _now. Actually, I've been so confused with this chapter. When I started writing the first diary entry, I already felt like it was total crap. But, thanks to my older sister who gave me some cheesy but good advice, I continued writing. I mean, I already had all my ideas plotted out for this chapter but for some reason, I had begun to think they weren't being executed well enough in my actual writing. But your opinion matters too, so tell me if it's total crap or if it's somewhat good or OH-MY-GOD-THIS-IS-AWESOME good (which is probably not going to happen but okay). Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me, you have no idea. I had uploaded this chapter earlier, but it needed editing so I deleted it...I'm sorry for that! And thanks for reading this ginormous author's note.

P.S. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or something since I'm not particularly good at grammar and I don't have any editor sort of person.

* * *

**_Monday, November 21st, 2022, Everything is falling apart._**

* * *

One may think that once you're drowning in a puddle of complete failure; it's alright, brighten up, because as cheesy as the belief is, we learn from failure and not from success. And up until today, that belief made total, complete sense.

It really did.

But, clearly, there are some people in the world who just do _not_ escape failure, who simply do not reach success, who remain with that teeny tiny shred of hope in their guts that maybe, just maybe, if they give a thought to the words said by their totally _insane_ mates, things will turn out just fine.

But they didn't.

They absolutely, most _definitely_, did not.

Actually, nothing turns out "just fine" in my life. I repeat: NOTHING. And it's time that I, for once, completely embrace this reality. If only, I hadn't listened to James. If only, my madness hadn't actually considered his words. If only, my stupid legs hadn't found their way over here. If only, everything hadn't ended up like this in my useless life. If only, I had known what awaited me.

Only then would my day be a billion times-no scratch that…a _trillion_ times better than what eternal hell I had to go through today. Not even _Merlin_ knows what eternal hell I had to go through today.

I mean, I was _seriously_ considering diving into a volcano or just jumping off a bridge. My day was, seriously, _that_ bad; just completely and ever so utterly bad.

And you know what pisses me off the most?

How much of a failure I proved to be during those two or maybe three minutes. I mean, forget leaping into the bloody air when getting Gryffindor in front of let's just say, a billion people, or flipping falling off a broomstick in first year from about eighty feet high during my first flying lesson, or bloody flirting back with the bloke who let's just say….BULLIED me.

Yep. Out of all of those moments in my life where I had just managed to be, basically, the most embarrassing and useless human being on the planet; God still decided to haunt me with the worst I have probably ever felt in like a _gazillion _years.

I mean, I just stood there like a total retard. Completely paralyzed, my legs tingling, my stomach ready to throw up whatever little amount of breakfast it had, my mind almost exploding with the rush of all of those thoughts flashing past. Everything, from head to toe of my body, was simply cursing life.

And what could I do?

What could I have possibly done when those eyes were just scanning my face?

_Exactly_: nothing. There was, simply, _nothing_ I could do.

"_Rose?_" was all he had managed to say.

Clearly, he was shocked.

Heck, _I_ was too. I mean, one second Madame Pomfrey is declaring that he was discharged earlier in the morning as he had suffered only minor injuries…nothing to get worried about; completely giving me relief for I didn't need to face him any sooner… And then the other, he was just standing right in front of me.

And here I thought that sometimes, just a _couple_ of times, it was possible for me to, indeed, defy the laws of karma. But no...Just no. How could I have been such a complete _idiot_ to actually _believe_ that utter load of rubbish?! Ugh.

Towering over the white sheets of one of those Hospital beds, my body simply froze in terror. Madame Pomfrey, from right beside me smiled and assured before disappearing beyond the green curtain, "Well there he is".

As if I had actually _wanted_ to see him. Clearly, Madame Pomfrey was unaware of the mini existential crisis growing inside of me.

And just to put it out there, it wasn't my pure bloody _insanity_ that was causing me to curse my fate.

I mean, he bloody _detested_ me.

And I'm pretty sure, that if someone completely hates you, the best thing to do is to avoid them at all given chances, even if you don't hate them back.

He leaned on one of his legs with his back brushing against the bright curtain he had drawn back only seconds ago while his eyes did not leave mine. It was almost as if he was searching for some sort of clue, some sort of secret, some sort of answer which could explain why I was standing right in front of him on the other side of the bed.

I was almost ready to say something like, "Okay, see you later!" and storm out of the hall but obviously, as much of a stalker my karma really was, my legs seemed to be locked to the floor. Seriously; they were flipping _chained_ to the floor.

The broad light shun over us from up above the high window against the wall, making his light brown hair even lighter. He seemed to be a bit taller and I imagined what would've happened if Laura was there right next to me, I'm pretty sure she'd say something like, "OH MY GOD. Your cousin is so bloody _hot_" and I'd just slowly back away, ignoring the urge inside of me to gag.

I wondered when that awkward silence would break, or when would anyone listen to the desperate calls for help inside me. But that's when I noticed it. His mouth opened, about to say something. And I just literally fell into a dark pit right then and there.

And why you ask?

Of course he was going to say something like, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! LEAVE RIGHT FLIPPING NOW!" any second. I just knew he would. So, clearly, I was controlling my bloody urge to cry.

But he didn't. Actually, what came out of his mouth was quiet different than anything I had expected, to be quiet exact. No seriously; _very_ different.

"Uh…err…I just needed to get my prefect badge"

And at least a billion molecules inside me sighed in relief. _Glory! _

"Yeah…um…sure…go ahead" I stammered as he walked over to the desk on the corner of the bed and looked for the badge, he, I assumed, had forgotten when he was discharged. Bending over to the desk, he pulled some drawers and edged back and forth, searching for it before sighing and mumbling, "It's not here, I should've known"

"Is it that important?" I asked, inspiration coming quickly to talk to him.

"Yeah, pretty much…or you know, I'd be flipping _roasted alive_ in the next meeting we have" was his response. And I laughed. I seriously just laughed. For the very first time in around three years, had he spoken to me in the way he used to speak to me.

And, _of course_, it hadn't been done deliberately.

Only after a few seconds did he realize what he had said as he glanced back at me, clearing his throat while bending back over from the drawer. And it was right then that the curtain flew open once again, but this time…it was the person that I least wanted to see.

Douche Daniel, what a wonderful _pleasure_ it is to see you!

Yeah. In some bloody _past life_, perhaps.

Why am I not surprised? Wherever Albus Potter is, you can count on Douche Daniel, the prickiest of the lot of them, to be following behind.

Ugh.

"Did you find it?" he asked Al, not noticing me there. "Not yet" Al replied.

"Oh well…look what I mugged from some measly little first years" he snorted as he presented a large colorful packet held in one hand, all proudly.

Ugh. He, truly, just _disgusted_ me.

"You better give that back, Daniel!" I demanded.

His face turned to mine, "Oh, well look who it is! Did you not bring your mudblood friend along with you?"

He did _not_ just say that.

Absolutely did not.

A blizzard of rage boiled up inside of me as I narrowed my eyes, clenching my fists together.

That was it.

I was going to boil him alive.

Just flipping BOIL HIM ALIVE ALREADY, ROSE.

I mean, I already had the psychopathic sense to do it…So why not? Prepare to bloody _die_, Daniel Purvis.

But it seemed as if my preparation wasn't all that much needed, in the end.

"Leave her alone…Besides, didn't you have detention?" It was Al.

Wait a second…

Hold bloody on.

Did he just DEFEND me?!

I, Rose Weasley, yes…that girl who he hadn't spoken with for years now…that girl who he absolutely detested. Okay. I have officially no idea as to what's going on. Absolutely no idea.

"I've gotten into detention far too many times to even care. I mean…what's the worst that can happen?" Douche Daniel said as if it was simplest thing on the planet, shrugging.

Wow, no wonder he's such an arrogant, pathetic PRAT.

I mean, the last time I got detention, Mum sent me a letter…yes, a flipping _letter _being all like, _"Rose, you shouldn't be talking in class…behave yourself blah blah blah"._ And he gets detention and he simply _shrugs_.

No seriously; I think this is an issue worth being discussed. He flipping _shrugs_?! As if it doesn't matter at bloody _all_…

I WANT TO KILL HIM.

"What's the _worst_ that can happen?" I snapped…Just literally snapped at that moment. "Oh let's just say…you get EXPELLED?!" My voice boomed through the room as their eyes suddenly all turned to me. I blushed, trying to recover from one of my prime examples of my even-Merlin-thinks-this-is-way-too-much-impatience -in-one-single-woman, I continued, "I…I…mean...you know if you keep missing detentions, then-"

"What do you know? You're _Ms. Goody-Goody_…when was the last time someone as much of an _angel_ as you got into flipping _detention_?" Daniel interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

_Ms. Goody-Goody?_

Now that's just one of the most bloody _insane_ things I've ever heard. Since when am I a…_goody-goody_ person?! What the hell is wrong with blokes these days…I swear…

"_Please_…I got detention around four days ago" I retorted, my suaveness coming quickly.

Daniel answered with a mock-shock expression as he gasped, "Whoa, it's the end of the world! _Rose Weasley_ got detention! Good Heavens!" I simply rolled my eyes as he, clearly, very amused, held that smug smirk on his face the whole time.

_Stupid_ Douche Daniel.

"Shut up" I practically scowled as he yet again stood with that _stupid_ little grin on his face like pissing me off was the one of the most entertaining things in the world(Seriously, what a complete utter PRAT).

"Guess it's getting late…shouldn't we be heading for lunch by now, Dan?" Al suddenly blurted out all awkwardly.

Wait…no…what…

"Fine, whatever" was Douche Daniel's casual response as he glanced back at me and said one last time before disappearing along with Al. "Bring your mudblood friend next time, will you? It'd be much more _fun_ like that"

THAT. DOES. IT.

I AM GOING TO SIMPLY KILL HIM RIGHT NOW. HOW DARE HE?!

* * *

**_Monday, November 21st, 2022, at Lunch, boiling with anger. _**

"You don't understand, Laura. It was terrible. It was…it was…it was so _bad_." Laura soothed my hair up and down while my face lay flat on the table, ready to burst.

"Hey, at least Al didn't _explode_ with anger when he saw you. We _actually_ discussed that before. Be more grateful." she answered matter-of-factly.

Oh that's right. We had _actually_ gone through that.

"I've decided. It's my only purpose in life right now. To flipping _boil_ James Potter alive!" I lifted my head and did one of my evil laughs before declaring, "This is the beginning of _total war_!" And as soon as I finished that sentence, a hand smacked me at the back of my head.

"Ow!" I immediately turned around to see James standing right behind me, hands on his waist. "Are you now?"

"I indeed am!" I replied, showing my fist to him.

"Yeah…_Good luck_ with that" he said as he took a seat right next to me as usual and began chugging down some pumpkin juice, like my words meant absolutely _nothing _to him.

Why?

Just why?

Why on earth do I have to bear with all these _irritating_ blokes?! UGH.

"Do you have any idea what eternal hell I went through today…because a _certain someone _hadsaid, "Oh, it's going to be just _fine_…Completely and totally fine" What complete set of utter _lies_?!" I glared at him.

He put down his now empty glass and began to munch down some peas, not glancing my way a single time, completely ignoring me at that.

Ha.

So he thinks he can _ignore_ me?

That's hilarious, you know, considering how I should be ignoring HIM based on the total load of crap he made me go through today and I swear if-

Wait a second…hold flipping on.

No. Bloody. Way.

Are you kidding me?! Ugh.

No.

I refuse to believe it. I simply refuse.

"Did you know?! James Potter, if you bloody tell me that you already _knew_ that Al had already been discharged…I am going to flipping _toss_ you off the North Tower. No lie." I huffed.

No response (why am I not surprised).

"Wait…are you _ignoring_ me?" I just couldn't believe it.

He:

a) Kept bugging me to visit Al 24/7 like a complete prick.

b) Next, he acts like he doesn't have any idea as to what I'm talking about.

c) And then he IGNORES me.

I'm seriously starting to think that today's the annual Let's-piss-the-living-_hell_-out-of-Rose day.

"All right, there?" a sudden voice interrupted my train of thoughts as I spotted the face of yet _another_ cousin, find its usual place across me.

"Late again, eh?" Laura said. "I'm starting to think that it's not because of all the pranks you've been pulling…"

"Yeah, I saw you with that brunette chick earlier down at the common room…what was her name, again?" said James, rubbing his chin.

"Martha. Martha Jones. And find a better place to be acting like a blooming _idiot_…I'm trying to have some lunch here." Cheeks bright red and fingers constantly shaking, Fred began poking the potato salad on his plate.

Hold up…

Even people like _Fred_ have crushes.

Whoa. I never thought this day would come. It's so…weird…I mean _Fred_? Fancying girls? Since. Flipping. When?

He's always been so fascinated with pranks and pranks and pranks and even _more _pranks that I never thought…that he'd be you know, _fancying_ someone. I mean, those two definitely don't go together.

Just between me and you, this is quite the shocker of the day.

But I mustn't lose my focus. "James…answer the flipping question or I…I…" I looked around for something to threaten him with. Let's see…fork…potatoes …plate…"I'll throw this glass of pumpkin juice at you!"

And that's when he choked on his own food, grinning like a complete lunatic and struggling to breathe at the same time. You don't know how flipping _hilarious_ that was.

I know. I'm such a cruel excuse of a human being…being amused at someone whose _choking._ But, it seriously was, awfully funny.

Regaining his breath after a long coughing fit, he cleared his throat and said, "Wow… a glass of _pumpkin juice_. Be careful. I've heard it can be highly _deadly_. All are _warned_." I smacked him hard on his arm while everyone broke into laughter. And by everyone, I mean James, Fred, Laura, and Lily who had just arrived after, as she said, studying for a Potions test in the library.

Stupid James. God, I hate him so much.

"Letters? Already?" Laura asked, looking up at the ceiling. I followed her gaze as I glanced up only to notice a storm of hooting owls flying in all directions, dodging chandeliers, sitting people on the tables, and even each other.

And then I proudly declare that out of all the millions of owls, I spotted my Muna flapping her wings, making her way smoothly over to me. She finally settled herself right in front of me. She, delighted to see me, began nibbling on the ends of one of my hair strands that touched the table.

Whoa. My hair's getting very long, isn't it?

Time to, seriously, cut my hair.

I reached for the letter tied to her left leg.

_Of course. _

Why the bloody hell am I not surprised? _At all._

It's from Mum.

And how do I know that already, you ask?

Just look at how carefully that knot is tied…and also the gentle positioning of the letter. Ugh. I swear…Mum's such a bloody _perfectionist_ (unlike yours truly).

I patted Muna and then she rubbed her head on my wrist (like the cutest screech owl in the entire galaxy).

"Wait? You got a letter?" Laura asked from beside me. "Yeah, I guess. But nothing special, really; it's from Mum…she probably wrote yet _another _lecture on my detention." I replied casually and Laura's face just flushed at the moment as she looked away, to the ceiling.

"At least, your parents actually _bother_ writing you letters" was her answer.

Oh crap. Oh bloody crap.

WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

Ugh. God, can I stop being so _clueless_ all the time? It's _seriously _getting annoying.

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, very very early at Girls Dormitory, must sleep._**

So here I am. At three in the morning, on my bed, trying to write with the littlest amount of light that the moon has to offer me…along with the loudest bloody strokes coming from my quill every now and then. I've probably almost woken Laura on the bed beside me, a gazillion times already.

Ugh.

Along with completely ticking her off since, you know my bloody cluelessness has _no_ limits whatsoever; I'm also near to waking her up at three in the morning.

What. Complete. Epic. Failure.

I swear, my brain has got to be the biggest _arse_ in the world:

"Oooh, I see, here's Rose whose had just the worst day in the bloody _history_ of the worst days, coming across her cousin who completely hates her, having her Mum send her _another_ letter about her detention, and then also upsetting her very best friend…you know what? I think it's the _perfect_ day for me to laugh at her failure and not let her sleep at flipping all. Muahahaha…look at me and my evilness."

Scumbag brain.

Scumbag Douche Daniel.

Scumbag James.

Scumbag EVERYTHING.

Well, I haven't read Mum's letter yet. And obviously I'm not looking forward at all to reading it either. I mean, come _flipping_ on, it's going to go on and on about my behavior and my grades and blah blah blah.

Besides, I have to apologize, as soon as she wakes up, to Laura. I mean, I just did the worst things a best friend could do. I referred to bad things and reminded her of them, I mean, _Merlin, _Rose, what kind of friend are you?

Things to do today:

1. Apologize to Laura about potentially being the worst mate in the world by referring to bad, bad, _bad_ things.

2. Hunt James down and strangle some answers out of him (Seriously. What an arse he is.)

3. Find Herbology book. (_Merlin_, Rose…it's been missing for about a week now.)

4. Find a cure for procrastination(this _definitely_ wouldn't work out)

5. Avoid the bloke who I bloody _flirted_ with (I'm actually doing quite well on this one over here…Woohoo, _finally_ I get something right!)

6. Read Mum's letter when you can.

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2022, Breakfast._**

Okay so maybe I couldn't apologize to Laura since I managed to go back to sleep at around five in the morning(_Glory_!) and then once I woke up, Laura's bed was empty and her bed was made…

WHY?!

I have to apologize to her. I _need _to apologize to her. I _must _apologize to her.

Karma, you complete creepy _stalker_! _Merlin_!

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2022, Noon, Charms; Unrequited love._**

Perfection does not exist. It's a well known universal fact. We, as humans, still happen to have standards of what we consider to meet perfection even though they, in reality, do not.

But that's clearly not the case with him.

He downright _is_ bloody perfection, if you ask me.

And it's not just my deluded standard of perfection either. I'm sure philosophers would detest me for well eternity while I scribble this down in my _horrible_ hand writing, but it's a fact. It's an honest and real fact.

And what is this fact, you ask?

Well, his existent and _actual _bloody perfection, of course.

And what makes him ever so perfect, you ask?

Well, let's just say…EVERYTHING.

In fact, he is perhaps the best looking bloke in all of History. No, I'm talking seriously _extreme_ hot looks.

Even _Teddy_ can't come a slight bit close to his looks.

I mean, have you seen that hair?! Well, I'm assuming yes, since everyone in their flipping right mind wants hair like his. And obviously since I have a bloody _mob _for hair; I flipping _faint_ when looking at his hair for just a _millisecond_.

But seriously, it's impossible to not swoon over those long bangs and that layered and windswept jet black straight hair sent directly from pure _heaven_. IMPOSSIBLE, I tell you.

Not only that, pssh…that's just the beginning of his flipping _perfection_! He also happens to have the brains of a one hundred thousand bloody _billion_ IQ score. No, flipping _Einstein_ envies his brains, okay?!_That_ smart.

Let's also not leave out his utter tallness and those deep blue eyes, shall we? Heck, I think I should just go ahead and continue staring at his awesomeness like the complete stalker I am.

Ah…just look at him sit on that bench two rows in front of me. Ugh. I'm sorry. I'm trying to control my melting all over the floor, but it's kind of hard, you know?! Especially when people such as Ryan Williams exist, I wish I could just have a bloody back bone and go up to him and just talk to him, you know. My life is so damn complicated.

* * *

**Rose Weasley's Never Actually Sent**

**Notes to Ryan Williams **

**Since she has no life whatsoever**

Note # 1:

Dear Ryan,

You don't really know that I exist but I just wanted to say; I think I'm pretty much in love with you.

Yours truly,

Rose Weasley.

Note #2:

Dear Mr. Bloody Perfect,

Greetings once again! I just wanted to say that if there's a sex God, I think it might as well be you.

Sincerely,

Girl head over heels in love with you.

Note #3:

Dear love of mine,

Hey again! Sorry to bother you but my eternal love would, surely, _multiply_ itself, seriously, if you could please lower your head down a little because I can't see the homework assignment up on the board. I mean, it's going to be total crap but I guess I still have to do it anyway, right? Not that your head blocking the way is bad or anything, since you know, it's beautiful and wonderful and all; but I can't afford to miss that assignment since Rose Weasley always happens to do her essays. No matter how crap they are.

P.S. Why are you so tall? Hmm….guess it's part of your awesome genes. Oh well then, I guess it can't be helped.

Sincerely,

All red-girl mistaken to be on fire.

Note #4:

Dear bloke that can cure _dragon pox_ with that hair,

Good Merlin, Ryan! I do believe that was just you who ever so kindly lowered his head down right there! I wish gentlemen like you could exist instead of let's just say psychopaths like _Mudfloy. _

P.S. Oh dear! You love me so much already that you can read my mind! O' great Merlin! See? Now, I can rub it in Laura's face that we're completely and totally meant for each other.

Yours truly,

Future Wife or…stalker…you decide, love!

Note #5:

Dear bloke sent from heaven,

Ha! We didn't even have any homework for today! Isn't Professor Travis being just too nice?! Or is it because of the light which _radiates_ from you has ever so suddenly shined over him? Indeed a very good question. But I think we all know the answer to that one, don't we?

Note #6:

Dear well adored Ryan,

Sorry to bother you again but I'd truly love it if you could please stop whispering Merlin-knows-what to April. I mean, yeah she's terribly friendly and all, but honestly, have you seen those dark circles?! Does that girl ever bloody _sleep_?! I don't know, Ryan, but I think you should find someone slightly healthier than that. And I know, I know, I'm not that healthy when it comes down to it because of my mental state and all but come on, I'm at least trying to calm it down a little! My pure insanity, that is.

Sincerely,

Slightly jealous.

Note #6:

Dear bloke sent from heaven,

Have I ever mentioned how much I adore you? Must have. Because you did not just read my mind again and quit talking to April almost instantly after I finished that note?! Ha. I knew it! We're totally meant for each other! It's a fact. A well-known flipping fact. There's just one thing, though: If you could return my ever so great feelings for you, that'd be great.

Sincerely,

Distracted by your awesomeness

Note #7:

Dear soon to be husband,

Did I forget to say that you're the future father of all of my children? Good. Since you need to know that.

Sincerely,

Girl who got no work down while fantasizing over her wedding with you.

Oh well…that's how Charms Class ended. And my slacking off at work while drooling at Ryan Williams as well. But I can't help but wonder what would his reaction be if he actually read those? He'd probably just ponder when reading the name _Rose Weasley _since he'd probably have no idea who she is. And, you know, be totally creeped out. You can always count on Ryan's brilliance to help me through the awful days I've been having.

Still need to apologize to Laura though…Damn it…

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2022, Afternoon, outside._**

I seriously never thought that it'd be so comforting to sit outside in the freezing cold.

Yes. I know.

Before you re-read that sentence just to confirm if your ever so _insane_ Rose has gotten even more insane than she already is, consider the following:

So…pretty much I'm the only one who has dared to challenge the weather. I mean, nobody's out here.

Yes. Me.

Isolated as it is out here, sitting on the wet, mushy grass while leaning on this pine tree's bark (I think it's a pine tree-not sure.)

Thank Merlin it didn't snow today, though. I mean, I'm getting really tired of the old breakfast-classes-lunch-classes-dinner-bed routine, you know what I mean? I want some sort of fresh air to fill my lungs (I know that sounded terribly _cheesy_, but I've been reading Laura's, _Love is in the air _saga since I had nothing better to do the past few days, so you can't really blame me…).

Anyway, I only have twenty something minutes, I assume, before having to return to classes, it is the lunch break after all…and obviously, yours truly is not prepared at all to face a certain Laura Brecht on the table…so as bad as it sounds, I'm skipping lunch.

I know.

Why the bloody hell am I in Gryffindor when I can't even manage to face my very own best friend?

But, hey, at least, I'm not starving to death right now, so it's not like it's the worst thing on the entire planet, really.

Sigh.

Merlin. It's so flipping cold, I swear. And you know what's worse? It's cold and humid at the same time…Bloody hell.

I clutched the insides of my pockets, shivering like a complete retard.

Why am I even here in the first place?

What sort of insane urge inside of me suggested that going outside when it's negative a billion degrees could possibly help the set of crap days I'm having recently. Ugh. And why did I write, that it'd be 'comfortable'. IT IS NOT!

Hey but you know, when you think about it, this scene is sort of really beautiful. I mean, the tree stands on a steep, small hill right before the Quidditch pitch; so you can imagine how much greenery is before me. Not to mention all the memories from the Flying lessons I had during first year.

Ah…nothing like falling from 80 meters high.

Ha ha…

Definitely _not_ my finest hour. But is _any_ time a fine hour for me? I mean-

"Oi, Weasley! What the bloody hell are you doing in this freezing cold? Are you flipping _insane_?!" I turned around, only to see the bloke who I've been ever so carefully trying to _avoid_ for the past couple of days, standing right behind me (surprisingly, he didn't lose his balance as he stood, leaning on one leg, it was after all, a hill).

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.

Quick! Run! DO SOMETHING!

"Hey, Rose…" I heard the soft, gentle voice, which could only belong to no other than…, "Hey, Luke! Everything okay?" I asked, grinning up at him who stood with his happy-go-lucky, pleasant face right beside a psychopath I like to call, _Mudfloy._

Seriously, how could someone as kind and polite and basically the nicest guy on the entire _planet_, end up being friends with someone like…let's just say…Mudfloy. Some things definitely do not make any sense whatsoever in this world.

Besides, what is he even here for?

Oh shit.

What if he's for…talking to me about the _flirting_ business earlier?

NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

I'm dying, here.

"Ignoring me, I see?" Now, this came bitterly from Malfoy, completely setting off the grin I had put on for Luke. I said, glancing up at him, "Ignoring? What utter load of nonsense?! Besides, I was just setting up a barrier, excuse me, since I don't need your _Mudfloyness _to come any nearer than this line right here…" I drew an invisible arc on the grass, midway between his body and my crouched one.

Must not act weird. Must not be nice. Must not be anything.

He smirked, yet didn't respond until a long pause had passed, "_Mudfloyness_, eh? Didn't know that was some sort of condition these days…" The grass rustled as he crouched down to take a seat right next to me, followed by Luke, who tried to pace himself, taking small careful footsteps to reach me as he stooped over to seat himself, on the other side.

"It's so c-c-c-c-old" Luke shivered.

What does Malfoy want? WHAT DOES HE WANT?

"Talk about _Weasley_ over here being a flipping non-human being. How can you endure this much bloody cold?" Malfoy said, staring off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Luke; can you tell Malfoy over here to flipping _man up_, will he? It's not _that_ cold" I answered, quite honestly. I mean, what is up with these blokes, it _is_ cold, I admit, but I'm not shivering my arse off over here. Okay. Fine, maybe I am. But I don't completely detest the cold. I actually like it.

"Uh…yeah sure. Rose said you need to-" Luke began before Malfoy shot him an exasperated look. "I'm not deaf! I heard her"

"So…Luke, how's everything going?" I asked, my head fixed towards Luke's. I need to avoid Malfoy at all times. I can't pay attention to him. I can't. I just can't. I mean…if I pay attention to him…then he might start talking about the flirting events earlier, which I ever so clearly have no will to recall.

"Oh…I need help with Charms…We have this essay, not sure if your class did it already-"Luke said before he got interrupted by _Mudfloy._

"Charms? Weasley can help you with that. She's Ms. Look-at-me-I'm-a-Charms-genius-woohoo…" This came from _stupid_ little Malfoy, who obviously had no clue as to what he was saying.

Genius?! Me? Like those two words would ever, and I mean _ever_ belong in the same sentence. Unless, you're a psychopath like _Mudfloy_ over here. That's the only exception, I tell you. Only exception.

"Me? A genius? Yeah, maybe, in some sort of _parallel universe."_ I answered.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MISSION AVOID MALFOY HAS SUNK DOWN THE OCEAN!

And you know what's worse?

I know. What could possibly be worse than this?

But, anyway, I turned to look at him _staring_ at me. Yes. My eyes suddenly flickered out of nowhere towards his since they like betraying me just like my mouth did when Malfoy flirted with me and-

Wow. He has really pretty eyes you know? Round and big…navy blue…I swear-

I did not just write that.

_Absolutely _did not.

Mustnotlookathimmustnotlookathimmustnotlookathim.

"Luke, ask Malfoy what he's looking at?" Yes. That's it. I need to remain suave and smooth. Suave and smooth…suave and smooth…

"You heard her" Luke replied, exhausted.

Malfoy sighed and then mumbled something under his breath, looking away.

You know, I'd really appreciate it if you could be a bit louder, _Mudfloy_, yeah…_thank you._

_"_Luke, can you tell Weasley over here that what I'm looking at doesn't interest her" came from beside me. My mouth dropped open.

"You heard him" Luke sighed.

"Luke, can you tell Mudfloy over here that nobody wants him here", I know that was mean. I know, okay? I just snapped. That's all.

"Luke, can you tell Weasley that I don't bloody care if anybody wants me here or not"

UGH. I hate him so much. Can't a woman sit wherever she wants without psychopaths forcing their way into sitting next to them?! _Merlin._

"Luke, can you please ask Malfoy to flipping leave, since this area is restricted to all _Mudfloy_s?" I backfired, urging my eyes to remain fixed at Luke's and not someone else's.

"Luke's not an owl, okay? And why _can't_ _Mudfloys_ be here, in the first place?" he replied, smiling like a complete retard at me.

"_You're_ the one treating him like an owl! Stop contradicting yourself! You're such a hypocrite!" I rebounded, my head flying to face his.

"_Sure_, whatever you say" was his sarcastic remmark.

"GOD. I HATE YOU SO MUCH" I grunted(very loudly, to be precise) and Malfoy answered with a, "Like I care!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Luke suddenly blurted out from beside me, his usual gentle voice now more demmanding, shook both of us while I muttered ,"Sorry".

"He needed to tell you something. Now, are you or are you not?!" This, I suppose, was directed to Malfoy, who gave Luke quite the One-more-word-and-I-_swear_-I'd-kill-you stare.

"Tell me something?" I repeated.

Now what? What, possibly, could _Mudfloy_ want after shooting a bludger at my cousin's face and then FLIRTING with me (But then again, I flirted back…but that's not the point!).

Whoa.

Did you see that? That thing….that thing in his eyes!

It almost seemed as if he was nervous or desperate…Merlin, I've never seen such arrogant prats like Mudfloy with that look…

Where's my bloody _camera_? No. I shouldn't be looking at him. Why am I looking at him? Why can't my stupid little head remain frozen at one place…_seriously_…

"Nothing…I…I…" What could it be? Did I do something? Was it about our detention? OH SHIT.

What if it was about our FLIRTING together?

What if he was just trying to tell me that he was just kidding (he had to be anyway) and that he still detests me like I detest him? What if…What if…WHAT IF ALL THAT WAS TRUE?!

Crap.

Double bloody crap.

He's going to tell the entire world, isn't he, about how I _actually_ believed that I was worth something during our detention.

Ugh.

And then, contrary to the knot tying up inside my stomach, the bell decided to ring precisely at that second. Bloody hell.

Malfoy got up and dusted off the back of his winter cloak with the bits of grass that were on it and then waved an awkward good-bye.

Sigh.

So what now? Apologizing to Laura? Going to Potions? Wondering what Mudfloy had to flipping say to me?

I guess.

You know that's probably how the evening _would've_ went if I hadn't, ever so _randomly_, picked up the letter I had placed inside my pocket. My fingers were already around it inside, so having nothing better to do; I got my hands out of there along with Mum's letter.

Ugh. Mum, why are you such a perfectionist? I mean, I haven't seen cursive handwriting since, let's just say, _the third grade._

So that's when I began reading it.

And also began the rest of a completely HORRID day.

* * *

_Dear Rosie, _

_How's everything going? I know your classes have been getting really hard, you are in 5th year after all, so I've been trying not to send too many letters to you. But with the detention you received earlier and with the current events, it's getting slightly hard to do that. _

_I'm writing this letter, Rosie, to tell you something incredibly wonderful…Guess what? _

_We've already arranged all plans for Teddy and Victorie's wedding! So, during the winter vacation, we're going to have a wedding! Isn't it so exciting? I feel like I'm getting old now, though. I mean, time sure does fly. _

_Anyway, I think you of all people deserve to know, but…earlier, a letter was delivered to me. _

_It…told me that, unfortunately, Scorpious's parents are traveling to Romania during the winter holidays for some Ministry work…so, as Scorpious is the only child in his family…I'm afraid to tell you that he'd be staying over at our place during that period. _

_And yes, I know that he's not your favourite person in the world right now. But could you at least try to get along with him during the holidays? His parents are really busy and need to go on this trip, try to understand. _

_With love,_

_Mum._

_P.S. How's Hugo? And have you already gotten some lectures about O.W.L.S. from teachers? _

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2022, Later, Potions. _**

This cannot _possibly_ be happening.

In fact, it _shouldn't_ be happening. It _couldn't_ be happening.

THIS IS JUST NOT SUPPOSED TO FLIPPING HAPPEN, OKAY?

I am dying here. Literally, dying.

No. I refuse. I refuse EVERYTHING.

That is it. That is bloody it, okay?

It's about time I stop getting stalked by my karma. I've been waiting for a _millennium_ now, I swear.

Besides, how could Dad allow all of this?! Mum, I understand...BUT DAD?!

"It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a _fork_" Madeline. Of course. You can count on complete _slags_ to ruin an already ruined day.

Ha ha.

_Very_ funny.

God, I hate her _so_ much.

Then they all giggled precisely at the exact same moment, her and her stuck up mates, that is. She rested her hand on my table, smirking like she had made the joke of the century.

I glared at her. I utterly and completely glared at her. She smiled even more now.

I hate her. I hate her friends. I hate this day. I hate EVERYTHING right now. Nothing can be worst than this. _Nothing_, I repeat. This has got to be the worst day in the history of the worst days, I swear.

And then I don't know why, but out of nowhere, I felt my cheeks leaking down drops of tears.

I _seriously_ don't know why.

Perhaps because of all the crap that was going on and that, Barbie Lydia and her mates were the last people on earth who I wanted to see right now.

"Did I hit a sensitive side right there, Weasley?" Barbie Lydia mocked, flicking her blonde hair, still smirking down at me.

Just shut up.

Just take your bloody mouth and shut it, woman.

They had all gathered around me, towering over my table, that is. It seriously just _sucked_. And, I swear, I bloody swear, okay? If that woman flicks that load of hair all over my face one more time, I'm going to bloody _wring_ her neck. No lie.

"Leave her alone or I would bloody _kill_ you, Madeline"

IT WAS LAURA! OH THANK HEAVENS!

Is she not mad at me anymore?

"Watch it, _mudblood_. You're getting on my nerves" Lydia snapped, glaring daggers at Laura, who stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Well that's sort of the point, you know." Laura retorted, smirking.

Then the bell rang. And, rolling her eyes, Lydia made her way to her seat in the front row, along with her always-following-wherever-I-go mates.

Did I ever mention how awesome my best friend is?

I need to talk to her. I _so_ need to talk to her. I need to tell her so much crap that it's literally killing me over here.

It's time to get some parchment already.

Rose**: **_That was the awesomest thing on the entire planet, you know that?_

Laura**: What? The Lydia thing? Nah. **

Rose: _Are you mad, it was bloody epic, okay? Definitely one of your finest moments…anyway, the WORST thing ever happened today, I swear._

Laura: **The worst thing ever? _That_ bad?**

Rose: _Consider spending all your winter holidays with the bloke you completely detest. _

Laura: **Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Can't breathe over here. Malfoy? Is it Malfoy? It _has_ to be Malfoy.**

Rose: _What do you mean, 'It has to be Malfoy'. I'm flipping dying here. Do you not realize at all, woman?_

Laura: **Come on, it's not _that_ bad. It was meant to happen sooner or later, anyway. You two under the same roof and all…**

Rose: _You did _not_ just say that. _

Laura: **I think I just did.**

Rose: _Ugh. I need extreme moral support here and all you can think of is, 'It was destined to happen, mate. It doesn't matter.' Some friend you are._

Laura: **Muahahaha. Indeed. Oh and by the way where's your husband to be?**

Rose: _My husband to be? You mean Williams? Errm probably in Herbology right now, if I'm not mistaken. Why the hell are you asking me that at a time like this, though?_

Laura: **Oh Merlin, you totally _stalk_ that guy, you know that? And no, I meant Malfoy. Scorpious Malfoy. The one who sits right next to you for this class. Ever heard of him?**

Rose: _Just bugger off already. I do _not_ stalk him. And how the bloody hell should I know? _

Laura: **Speaking of your husband to be…Look who just arrived. **

Rose: _ ABOARD. ABOARD. CAN SEE OUR MESSAGES! _

"How's it going?" he asked casually, sitting himself next to me on the bench, placing his rucksack on the tables.

This is so awkward. This is so awkward. This is so awkward. I swear, this is _so _awkward.

What should I say? "Hey how's it going? I look forward to living with you" Ha.

Like _hell._

Or maybe, "All right there, mate? Or should I say, _room_mate from now on?"

Where the bloody hell am I getting all these weird ideas?!

"You okay? You look sort of pale…" Malfoy said, after staring at me.

Of course, I look pale, you idiot! There's an inner battle going on inside me, do you not have _any_ idea?

Wait…_Did_ he have any idea? Did he know? Does he know that I know?

This is so complicated. I can't speak normally to him without him knowing there's something wrong and I can't speak normally to him in the first place because I'm supposed to be AVOIDING him.

"Err…yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Lies. Complete and utter lies.

And that's how Potions went. A stabbing silence and nervous glances at each other from time to time.

I wish I had never _ever _read that letter. I swear.

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2022, Much later, Common Room._**

_The silencing charm is a charm that renders the opponent temporarily mute, noted to be immensely difficult to perform and-_

Ugh.

I can't do this right now. I simply _cannot. _

I know it's due tomorrow, I really do. But essays for Charms Class are not as important as all the utter load of CRAP I'm going through today. I just can't. I just can't stand anything. It seems like my mind is about to explode with all these thoughts, to be honest.

"Charms, eh?" I heard from beside me. Ah, it's Dom.

"Hey" I said almost lifelessly as she rested her chin on my shoulder, looking over at my essay.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"_Lies_" she said, as she bended back over and took a seat on the armchair beside me. "Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Dom, I really don't want to do this right now and-"

"Of course you do, don't be silly!"

"Seriously, I don't…"

"Oh wait! Is it…is it…about the…Oh my God, I need to tell Lucy right flipping now"

"Tell her what?"

"That you know that Malfoy's staying over at your place during the winter holidays"

I gasped. I literally just gasped, mouth dropped open. I thought I was the only one who knew. I thought…I thought…that this Malfoy thing was just between me and Mum.

"Wait…Hold on. Is that why you and Lucy were acting so suspicious earlier on? Because you guys knew? And you didn't bloody tell me?!"

That's when she stood up and awkwardly laughed, lifting up her wrist with _no_ watch, "Good heavens look at the time! _So_ late. Got to go, then. Bye!" And she's gone.

I am _so _going to toss her off a bridge. I am _so_ going to toss EVERYONE off a bridge.

* * *

**_Wednesday, November 23rd, 2022, Transfiguration._**

So that's it. Dom and Lucy already knew. Who else knows?

Oh Merlin. Oh flipping Merlin. WHAT IF EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT ME?!

That is it. I just don't want to bloody _live_ on this planet anymore.

I guess Mars will do.

"I'll be listing your partners, so please listen carefully" Professor Doris announced, her bony figure making its way towards her desk where she collected a small piece of parchment.

Partners? For what? Merlin, I _got_ to stop zoning out.

"Ms. Brecht, you're with Ms. Madeline" she began.

And then the biggest death stare competition started as Laura got up from her table and walked over to Barbie Lydia's. She looked across the room at me and I gave her an I-feel-you-mate sort of look and she half-smiled.

"Mr. Purvis, you're with Ms. June" Sigh. At least I'm not with Douche Daniel. That's the best thing that's happened so far during this week, I swear.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're with Mr. Parkers" and then Malfoy rose up from his seat in the second row and walked over to Henry's seat.

Double sigh. Thank _Merlin_ I'm not with Malfoy. That'd be the most bloody _awkward_ thing on the planet.

Then the names passed and passed until mine came, "Ms. Weasley, you're with Mr. Martin" _Glory_! I'm with Luke! Yes! Finally, I'm not paired up with a total prick!

Then, Luke came walking up to my table, smiling childishly. He sat himself down next to me and so we awaited instructions. "Now, what you all have to do is practice performing the doubling charm with an easy-to-transfigure object. This assignment is worth a grade, so do it carefully. You may proceed now"

I first stared at the small clay pot in front of me and wondered how bad this doubling charm would go. Especially with a certain Rose Weasley who's terrible at Transfiguration.

"Hey…errm…I'm really bad at Transfiguration so…if I mess up-"I started, only to notice Luke laughing.

"Don't worry; I'm not that good either"

Isn't he the nicest guy ever, seriously…

And so we did. Proceed, that is. And it was the most embarrassing thing on the planet. With my epic failure of practicing my 'flicking the wand' and Luke's happy-go-lucky laughs. Hey, at least I had Luke's optimistic self to support me through epic failure, you know. After a couple of minutes, we had moved to the actual spell.

And so that was the beginning. The beginning of total disaster. And what you ask went ever so wrong?

EVERYTHING, I TELL YOU.

Luke went first. He lifted his wand and flicked it in the most swift circular movement ever (which yours truly could never _possibly_ have done) and said, "_Geminio!_" at the precise moment and there it was, our clay pot had doubled into two.

Whoa. Wait…what…

"I thought you said you weren't good at Transfiguration!" I complained, still shocked. This is betrayal. This is complete and _total_ betrayal. I need someone to be bad at doing this along with me, damn it!

"I'm not particularly good…I mean…my older brother taught me how to do this ages ago…so…" He explained.

I give up. I bloody give up, okay?

Why don't _I_ have older brothers that can help me through my failure at Transfiguration?! Ugh.

"That was very good, ! Congratulations!" Professor Doris strolled up our table, and eyed the clay pot's double back and forth. "It's a perfect double!" she exclaimed, _grinning _(wow I've _never_ _ever _seen people like Professor Doris smile) and then she cleared her throat. "Very well done, Mr. Martin. Very well done".

At this point, everyone had turned around from their objects to be doubled and was looking over to our table.

And then, Professor Doris turned to glance at me, her grin, noticeably, vanishing. "How about you give it a try, Ms. Weasley?" she suggested.

Hahahaha…How about I _don't?_

Bloody hell.

I mean….everyone's looking at us. Is this really necessary? I know I'm going to fail, something's going to explode or catch on fire….I just know it….and then everyone's going to be watching, too. _Glory_!

"Errm…I…" I began.

Luke nudged my elbow from beside me and whispered, "You can do it!"

I _can't_ do it! That's the thing! Ugh.

"Is she going to start or what?" I heard someone murmur from the crowd of eyes that were watching me.

Since, when did people get so impatient?! _Merlin._

If you were in my position, you'd know how bloody hard it is to start, okay?

But I know I need to…

Here goes, then…

I shut my eyes.

I flicked my wand; my hand trembling…This is not going to work. This is _so_ not going to work. I bloody _know_ it's not going to work. I softly said "_Geminio_!" and something happened.

_Of course_ something happened.

I opened my eyes only to notice my _worst nightmare_ come alive.

A flash went off with my wand and our small little clay pot simply went flying off our table.

Seriously; it went bloody _flying_ off our table.

It shot straight ahead across the room, traveling much distance. The air suddenly became extremely tense; everyone watched the pot tick off in midair for just a split second before it struck a Darius Hamilton, seated far in the first row, right in the forehead.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

You have absolutely _no_ idea as to how painful it is to write these events, I swear…such epic failure in just one second…

As soon as the pot struck him, he immediately stumbled to the ground. There was a loud clatter; the pot had also hit the ground. His partner, Maria, who stared at his body on the ground, known especially for being a phobic to seeing any sort of blood, apparently, had some sort of panic attack as she shrieked in the loudest, most high pitched voice on the planet causing some people close to her to poke their fingers inside their ears.

And guess what?

It also caused Lucy and Dorian's object-to-double which just so happened to be a small glass cup (Seriously?! Seriously?! Of all things, it _had_ to be a glass cup), to slowly crack and then shatter into pieces right on their table, Lucy edged back on her bench, trying to not come close to a sharp, pointy piece that threatened her, sticking out from the table.

And so the madness had supposedly ended; all eyes instantly swayed towards me…my face just literally flushed at that moment as my back slid down on my bench, my head heavily bowing, facing my lap in pure, utter shame.

I felt so dizzy; my head seemed to spinning in circles while my heart simply jumped a beat. I hunched my shoulders and tried to make myself smaller in my seat; less noticeable…I wanted them to avert eyes. I wanted them to stop staring at my utter failure.

And I remember the words echo through my head: KILL ME NOW. KILL ME NOW. FOR _MERLIN'S_ SAKE, KILL ME NOW.

After both Darius and Maria were taken to Hospital Wing, Professor Doris announced, standing, arms crossed, in the front of the room, "I have just received word that Darius and Maria are alright. Darius happened to have a minor injury and Maria just suffered from a panic attack. Remember to finish your conclusions and…Class is dismissed" her voice was so solemn and serious. I mean, even _more_ solemn and serious than it usually is.

Everyone packed their rucksacks and prepared to exit the classroom.

I didn't know what to do. I _seriously_ didn't know what to do. I couldn't just get up and leave after all I'd done.

So I remained frozen, with a pit of guilt and worry roaming in my gut, watching everyone watch me.

I knew this was a bad day.

I knew this was going to happen.

I knew how much crap I was in Transfiguration.

I KNEW, okay? I understood.

"Ms. Weasley, I'd like to have a chat with you after class" Professor Doris said all the way from her desk, where she scribbled something down on a piece of parchment.

That's it. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm _so_ SCREWED.

I'm going to get expelled.

Professor Doris is just _saying_ she wants to "chat" with me when in reality, she's going to be dragging me to the depths of hell before she'd proclaim, "You're expelled from Hogwarts. I never want to see you _ever_ again!"

It's true. It's going to happen. It's most definitely, absolutely, _certainly_ going to happen. I know it. I can _feel_ it, damn it!

My eyes searched, desperately, for Laura…I found her, standing by the door, giving me a comforting smile before she mouthed, "It's going to be okay"

IT WASN'T, THOUGH. I KNEW IT WASN'T.

"You too Malfoy" I heard Professor Doris say, glancing up at Malfoy who stood, with his back to me, packing his things. He nodded much to my surprise and then turned to look nervously at me.

What? Malfoy? But he hadn't done anything wrong…why him? Wasn't I the one getting expelled? What the bloody hell did this have to do with Malfoy?

THE WORLD IS SO COMPLICATED.

And when the classroom had been deserted by everyone except me and Malfoy, we were asked by Professor Doris to come over to her desk.

And so we did.

I rose up from my bench and anxiously walked up to the front of the classroom where Professor Doris's desk stood. I fidgeted and shuffled my feet while staring at the many and ginormous textbooks piled up on her desk; including _Advanced Transfiguration, Vol.1._

"I thought we had an understanding." She began, tying the knots in my stomach even further. I continued staring at her _Advanced Transfiguration _book…MUST NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT. MUST NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT. MUST NOT-

"Your grades haven't been all that good, Ms. Weasley" I cringed, trying not to blink, holding the tears in my eyes that threatened to drop down my cheeks.

I wanted to die. I wanted to die so bad. I mean, Malfoy was standing right next to me, listening to every word, and Professor Doris, seriously, looked so disappointed.

_Great._ The bloke who bullied me, gets even more encouragement to do so now.

Any minute now… I'm going to get expelled.

"I don't see any improvement between your grades this year from the grades you had last year" She continued her voice stern yet full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"I whispered, the chaos of emotions rasping up my throat. I hated myself so much at that moment. I heard Professor Doris sigh and a long silence passed, with me on the edge of tears and her trying to find a better way to say I was, indeed, expelled.

"I have decided…" she began.

"Please don't say I'm expelled! …I'll work harder…I'll…I'll…" I blurted out, the desperation stuck to my voice. It was hopeless. It was the truth. It was reality. And I was too afraid to embrace it. I was going to get expelled. No matter what I said.

"…You're not expelled, Ms. Weasley." She answered. My gaze flickered up to her.

"I…uh…what?" I said, dumbfounded. Her eyes studied mine before she repeated, "You're not expelled"

I'M NOT?!

YES! YES! YES! _GLORY!_

"But what I do have to say is…" she paused. "You'll need to work hard, Ms. Weasley"

"Yes. Yes. Work hard, of course." I repeated after her; it was clear that I was the happiest woman on Earth.

I wasn't going to get expelled! Who _wouldn't_ be happy?

"And your tutor can notify me of that" she answered, rubbing her chin.

My _what_?

A…a…tutor?

I've never had a tutor before…wonder what it's like…

"Err…a tutor? Who?" I asked, noticing a tiny smile appear on Professor Doris's face as her glance shifted to a certain Mudfloy beside me.

"He's standing right next to you" was her reply.

It clicked. It all just clicked.

My head turned slowly towards Malfoy who stared blankly at me, a small smirk on his face.

He…was my TUTOR?!

Yes. My tutor…someone who helps one with a certain subject…Malfoy has never and will never _help_ me. That's the most unlikely thing on the planet.

I need to pass this class. I _must_ pass this class so that I could have a bloody _future_. And how is that even possible if I have someone like _Malfoy_ as a tutor?!

Does Professor Doris realize _any_ of this? Anything? From how this is going to be impossible, how I'm going to fail this class most definitely with someone as evil as Malfoy for a tutor?! DOES SHE?!

No. I refuse. I refuse EVERYTHING.

I'm going to fail this class. I'm a hundred percent sure. Scratch that. I'm a million percent sure that I'm going to fail this class.

Malfoy's probably going to be laughing at my failure all through our lessons and then he'll probably be feeding me some sort of false information. How can she make me endure all that?!

"You're dismissed" she said.

I dragged my feet to my table, grabbed my rucksack, and then simply stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

**_Wednesday, November 23rd, 2022, The location doesn't matter, damn it._**

This is _not_ happening.

I _know _it's not happening.

I'm _sure_ it's not happening.

IT SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING, OKAY?!

Things like this just always manage to happen to me, don't they? They just _always_ do. Bloody hell.

So here I am. All alone in the Girl's Bathroom on the ground floor. Bent over to a wash basin, the faucet running icy cold water onto my burning face, the tears bonding along with the water.

So…this is my life until now.

A fifteen year old girl, who always manages to get stalked by her karma, gets sorted into Gryffindor, is forced to live a month with the bloke who bullies her while becoming his student.

Why?! Just why? Why do things like these happen to only people like me?! I swear-

"_Rose? You in there?_" a muffled voice came from somewhere. I lifted my head from the plopping water to hear who it was only to listen to a _Mudfloy_ outside, knocking on the entrance door. I turned the handle of the faucet, it creaked as the water stopped coming.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, turning around to stare at the large door.

"_I would…just tell me if you're okay…_" He said, the words twisting every strand of patience I had.

Professor Doris had probably sent him, hadn't she? To check up on me? Well, I didn't need him! I didn't need him at all! Neither his company nor his comfort! Nothing!

"Like you care! Go away!" I croaked; my voice raspy from my crying.

_"I do care" _was his reply. You _don't_…you don't care at all. You don't understand. You're just an arrogant, pathetic prat who's been bullying me since ever. How could you understand? How could _you_ care?

"I said…GO AWAY!" I roared, the tears leaking down my cheeks.

"_What's wrong? I've never seen you like this, you know that?" _he asked.

_Merlin_, he's so persistent. Can't he just give up and leave?!

"I'm _fine_!" I answered, my traitorous body deciding it'd be the _perfect _moment for me to bawl my eyes out and hiccup.

"_You don't sound fine…" _he said softly. "_Come on. What's wrong? You can tell me…"_

I had just about had it with him.

"You want to know what's wrong?!" I huffed. "EVERYTHING!"

There was a strong silence before he said even more softly than before, "_What about 'everything'?" _

"You don't need to know!" I screamed my heart out before I felt so dizzy, so tired, so angry at everything that I just sighed and whispered, "It's complicated"

"_How so?" _he asked.

"It just is!" I replied, lowering down my volume this time; my throat had completely given up by now. Why can't he just leave?! Why can't he just let me be, let me be with my tears, with my sadness, with my anger…?! WHY?! It's a human right to be left alone, okay?! It is. And I deserve it more than anything right now.

"…_Can I come in_?" he suggested after a long pause. I looked like someone had clawed my face out; my eyes red rimmed and my cheeks burning red…How could I _possibly_ come inside? How could I _possibly_ face the bloke I completely detested like this?

Git. Think about what you say.

"Why?" I said, with a rebellious tone.

"_Just let me come in_" he repeated gently. "_I need to see you_"

"Well, I don't want to see _you_, so go away already!" was my answer.

I found myself anxiously staring at the door; if he dares come in, I'm going to wring his NECK. No lie.

And the door slowly creaked open…I saw him standing, the handle secured in one hand.

HOW DARE HE?! RIGHT AFTER, I TOLD HIM TO GO AWAY TOO!

Wait…what is he doing? What…

He quietly strolled inside, with gentle and careful footsteps right towards me…

"…Wh…Wh…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO AWAY!"

I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and one of his hands soothe my hair up and down, "It's fine. It's fine. It doesn't matter now" he whispered softly. I continued bawling my eyes out, the sense of argument lost inside me. I couldn't control it. The tears just kept coming and coming. "Sshh, it's alright" he said.

And don't ask me why I didn't bloody push him away, okay?! I was just far too tired and exhausted…so I just went along with it. You can't blame me, after all I had gone through today…It seemed like a hug was all that was needed for me to crack. And besides, he had a comfortable shirt. I swear…comfortable shirts, these days…they're so evil.

Before I knew it, I was only sniffing…the tears had stopped coming.

"Feel better now?" he asked, letting go.

"No" I murmured, averting eyes, still very rebellious, and he smiled.

"Care to tell me what's wrong, then?" he asked.

I didn't have any strength left to argue back, so I just went ahead "…My life is just complete failure! It's hell! Ugh. You'd never understand." I explained, holding back some more tears.

"That's _all_?" he asked, shocked.

Git.

I knew I should've pushed him back when I had the chance.

"What do you mean, 'That's all?'. It's more than all; my crap Transfiguration skills, how I manage to suck at everything, how I almost got expelled…", I began, leaning my back on the wash basin.

"Everyone has problems; you're not the only one. And you're not crap at Transfiguration; besides that's what I'm here for. And you didn't get almost expelled…", he sounded so sincere, that I almost believed him. Note that I said, '_Almost'. _

"So Mudfloy, you're _actually_ saying you're going to _help_ me?", I raised one eyebrow and he laughed.

"Bugger off, Weasley. I'm trying to get over it myself over here." He answered and I snorted.

"So…you're _actually_ going to tutor me?" I asked.

"Yep" he said casually.

"Without feeding me false information, that is?", I asked. He smirked, "Yep"

"I need to leave, Weasley…so decide when you want your lessons…when are you free?"

"Errr…I don't have any activities…so any day's fine, really" I replied.

"Alright. Wedneday's, then?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"…Sure…",I replied, shrugging. And...he smiled. Not one of those I'm-arrogant-as-hell smiles, but an actual _smile._ And for a second, he simply stared at me. I didn't know what to do so...I just looked away to the ceiling...before a reality struck me. Before my face darkened. Before I gasped and shot an exasperated look at him.

"HEY, THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"

* * *

**Author's ending note:**

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the others and sorry for delaying it. But, chapter 5 would probably come out sooner, since I have a friend who is obssessed with this...so yeah. Anyway, there's a whole lot of drama coming next chapter, there'd be more Ryan-Rose interaction and I can assure you, you would, indeed, see a jealous Malfoy.

Until next time! :)

-Hazel.


End file.
